reset destiny
by ZeroSoul
Summary: Muted Fate, part two: The monsters under the bed have become real, demons are taking over the Fire Nation, and the world is on the brink of falling apart at the seams...all because of the Avatar. chapter 19 is up
1. Prologue

"_Far away, far away, our thoughts are ceaseless_

_If we can go back to those days _

_Of when we laughed innocently together..."_

Undo

* * *

**Prologue: **

High up on the main tower, cinders flew up in the air. She looked down as her hair whipped up behind her, the wind betraying the once glorious city and blowing the small fires into large blazing gods made of embers that seemed to devour all of the buildings and the people. Some of the cinders touched her skin and burnt it, but she did not flinch towards it.

"Look at this, granddaughter," stated the large man standing next to her, "Today, you see the dawn of the Empire of Fire,"

She blinked and looked at him, "The Empire of Fire,"

"Yes, and when I am gone you shall rule it as well as I have," the man said, "and these lands shall be reunited like they were thousands and thousands of years ago. A new peace shall prevail over the land, and a brand new future for you and your generation and even your children,"

She only looked towards the burning people and buildings in the streets below, "Yes, grandfather,"

The man said, "This is possibly the greatest gift I could have given you, granddaughter – a new hope for your future. What do you say to that?"

She said nothing about it. All she could think about was of her family back in the Fire Nation capital. Her mother. Her father. Her threebrothers. Hertwosisters. All of them alone and wondering about their daughter.

Their little Sadako all grown up.

Sadako could not reply to her grandfather. She could not even speak to think about what was going on around her all. All she could do was think. Think about before. Think about the beginning of everything that was happening to her right now.

'_I want to go back,' _Sadako thought. She stood on the ledge of the tower and stretched out her arms, _'I want to go back to before,' _

Sadako looked out towards the burning city and the screaming of a thousand different souls in pain.

_(Go back then, Sadako. Go back to the beginning. Go back to where it all began. Go back and see what happened so long ago to you, Sadako, my love. Go back. Go back. Go back…) _

"Then I shall," Sadako breathed.

And she lept from the tower.


	2. Chapter I: the lost ones

"_if you are lost in your way _

_deep in an awesome story _

_don't be in doubt and stray _

_cling to your lonesome folly"_

stray

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter I: "the lost ones" **

**I **

For the first couple of days, he couldn't even bare to glance at it. He supposed that it shamed him a little, to see the natural product of his wife and him be so defective. It was like being punched in the stomach or being cut by a blade and having to live with the pain of it. Katara didn't mind, truly. She loved the infant, no matter what, as she had loved misfit Sadako. She sat on her bed, the baby cradled in her arms as small toddler Sadako sat on the bed, chewing at her doll's head vigorously. Zuko sat in a chair nearby and looked depressed.

"Oh, Zuko, don't look so miserable," Katara sighed as she looked towards him, "He's a healthy little boy," Zuko grumbled in reply and Katara tried to convince him, "You always said you wanted a son,"

"He's blind, Katara," Zuko said.

"Not all infants are perfect at all times," Katara answered, "At least he has all his limbs and everything," The infant boy cooed and looked at Katara with his glassy looking blue-silver eyes.

"He's _blind_, Katara," Zuko repeated.

"It's not a horrible thing, " Katara said to him, "I had an uncle who was blind and he turned out fine. They say that blind people have a very heightened sense of hearing,"

"_He's blind, Katara,"_ Zuko repeeated, _"My son is as blind as a bat. My son is a cripple," _

Sadako babbled something and Katara sighed again. It was more or less a matter of personal pride for Zuko that he was irritated that their second child had been born blind. Sadako was only two years old and didn't seem to be very aware of her younger brother's existance. She had grown a habit of chewing on all her toys, as if marking them to let all know that they belonged to her. Seyvan, Ashes, and Pepper had only one more year to go before their training was finally done.

"He needs a name," Katara said.

"_You_ name him," Zuko huffed and left the room. He took no interest in his crippled son. Katara sighed and looked at the baby.

"I know you can't see him, sweetie," Katara whispered to the infant boy, "but I'm your mother and I still love you. I wouldn't care if you had green skin or no arms, but your father doesn't think the same way I do, I guess. But I won't let you become a cripple, even if you are blind. You're going to make it on your own, just like any other person,"

A name came to her and she smiled.

"Izuri," Katara decided, "Your name is going to be Izuri,"

Sadako babbled something and her doll levitated in the air for a moment. Katara frowned and instantly the doll flew across the room and smacked into the wall. Sadako clapped her hands and laughed. Sadako's powers had been a concern for Katara and Zuko. They would often find the baby crying in the middle of the night with things flying in the air. She was prone to temper tantrums, which often caused chaos. Doors opened and slammed, windows and glass broke, objects flew and levitated through the air, and peoplewould swallow their tongues. Though, neither Katara or Zuko were sure if Sadako was doing it on purpose or simply on accident.

'_At least your father loves you, Sadako. I'm not sure how he feels about your brother,' _Katara thought as she got up from the bed to put Izuri down for a nap.

**II **

She didn't want children, and he didn't want children, and there in lied the problem. Without children, there was no way to continue on the line, and since they were in the noble family, that was important. Children were everything to the family's future. And yet…she simply had no interest in having any sort of children to drag her down and annoy her day in and day out, screaming and bawling for attention. He didn't want children because he was afraid of mixing blood – what kind of children would there be produced if they were half demon, half human?

So there were no children, but Aang couldn't help but feel very empty since there was nothing to fill their lives with. He envied Katara, watching her and her small daughter play in the garden together, since she had just started walking on her own. He had just heard about the birth of a son to add onto the family, and that made him feel the stab of jealousy even more. It seemed like everyone else had some sort of small joy in their lives except for Zula and him.

And that was the way it stayed for the longest, and they grew apart that way for the longest.

**III**

Zuko watched small Sadako chew on her toys, as if determined to break them all, or at least turn them into cripples. Infant Izuri was still sleeping in his cradle, but Zuko took no interest in even looking at his newly born cripple son. Katara was exhausted and still resting, so while she often slept, Zuko took it upon himself to watch Sadako. No governess was hired for two reasons – one: Sadako's abilities were alarming and two: Sadako still wouldn't bear with seperation from her parents. So, Sadako sat in her father's lap and chewed the arm off a doll while he looked miserable as ever.

"Look at you, Sadako," Zuko said to his daughter, his first born, "You were lucky to be born first. At least you're the Avatar. That makes up for your mixed blood, even if it is apparent, but your brother's a cripple. You must think yourself very lucky, don't you, Sadako?"

Sadako lookedat her father and tilted her head at him, as if to understand that her father was speaking truthfully and not merely out of misery because of the fact that his son was blind. Sadako then ripped the button eyes off her doll and showed them to Zuko, as if to say _'Now both my doll and my brother are equal, Daddy. Are you happy now? Now you have two cripples.' _

Zuko made a face, "Don't cripple your things, Sadako,"

The doll was instantly tossed at the wall and left there. Zuko grumbled again. He would have normally scolded Sadako for throwing her things across the room, but he didn't have the energy to at the moment.

**IV**

Sadako, over time, grew bigger and older. Soon, she was a talking and walking four year old. She smiled, giggled, and laughed like any four year old would but her abilities still remained and she was highly aware of them. Mainly, she would just use them for making her toys move and play with each other. Izuri, now age two, had developed far differently than Sadako. He had grown to be independent to the point where he refused help from anyone for anything. He wasn't as lively or as happy as Sadako was most of the time. He was more or less grumpy and was prone to fits.

Zuko blamed Izuri's constant moodiness on him being blind, but Katara blamed it on Zuko for ignoring the little boy so much.

"If you would just spend some time with your son, he wouldn't be so unhappy," Katara said one night, "Look, Zuko, I know you feel Izuri is just a dead weight, but he's more than that. Why don't you try spending a little time with him. He's very smart for a boy his age,"

Zuko scoffed, "Why should I? It's not like he can see me with him,"

Katara folded her arms, "I'll let you know that even though Izuri may not _see_ you, Zuko, he can hear you and he can tell where you are, and he can get around fine. He doesn't even need any help. If you would just be with him for one day and not with Sadako, you'd understand–"

"Alright, alright. I'll spend time with our crippled son," Zuko grumbled.

So, the very next day, Katara took Sadako with her and Zuko was left with silent and blind Izuri. Izuri sat on the floor and played with his toys in a quiet manner. Zuko let out a bored sigh and Izuri looked instantly at him. Izuri then got up and sat on Zuko's feet.

"You're just like your sister. You can understand everything I'm saying, can't you?" Zuko sighed, not even amused by Izuri's sudden attention towards him, "Except you can't see me. All you probably see is darkness and nothing else, isn't that right, son?"

These words were very unkind and Zuko knew it, but so did Izuri and he picked this moment to cry. Zuko, at first, wasn't concerned until Izuri's small sobs escalated into a full blown, fists in the air, red in the face, temper tantrum and that was when things began to get out of hand.

The scream seemed to echo through the room and Zuko felt the entire room shake. He got up from the chair he was sitting in to go and pick up the wailing child, but he slipped and fell. The once solid brick floor was suddenly made of liquid. The ceiling dripped as the walls, and including the windows, seemed to melt – like the wax on a hot, lit, candle. Izuri's tantrum continued.

Unable to get up or even move in the current chaos, Zuko had no other option but to yell at the child.

"IZURI!" Zuko yelled, "IZURI, _STOP_ IT!"

Izuri's cries ceased. The room stopped shaking, the windows and walls stopped melting, and the floor became solid again. Zuko's heart was pounding in his chest. He looked around the room to realize that although most of the things had returned to normal, the windows remained distorted looking from being melted and Zuko groaned.

Izuri sniffled and looked at Zuko, as if to say _'See what you made me do, Daddy? I didn't want to do, but you made me, Daddy. Why did you have to be so mean to me?' _

Zuko sighed and held his small son, hoping it would make some sort of atonement for before. Izuri sniffled and held onto his father, his gray-blue eyes darting around.

**V**

"Katara, we can't have anymore children," Zuko said that night.

"Zuko, just because Izuri is–" Katara began.

"It's not because of Izuri being blind," Zuko quickly said, "It's because of what he did. He had a fit and everything went all…strange, I can't even explain it,"

"Is that why the windows in the nursery look weird?" Katara asked.

Zuko grimly nodded, "Izuri…I don't know _what_ he did…but the entire room just some sort of…water. It started to _melt_, Katara! The entire palace is made out of _solid stone_ and it became _wax_! I had to yell at Izuri to get him to stop,"

Katara paused, "…he didn't _mean_ it, Zuko,"

"I _know_ he doesn't _mean_ it, and neither does Sadako, and _that's_ what _worries_ me," Zuko said, "What's going to happenw hen they start to get older? You remember what happened to those guards, and Sadako waas just _born_! Izuri's only two and he can challenge the laws of _physics_! On top of that, Sadako is the Avatar and she's going to just get stronger at it,"

Katara was silent.

"Katara, there's a _reason_ why Izuri and Sadako are like this," Zuko continued, "and that's because they're of mixed blood, and it's only going to get worse if he keep on having children,"

Katara was still silent. She then began, "You see, Zuko…the _problem_ with your theory is…well, I might already be…"

"Oh _gods_," Zuko groaned, "I wish I had take Aunt Sutashia's advice and castrated myself after Izuri was born,"

Some days later, Pepper, Ashes, and Seyvan stopped by the palace for a surprise visit. Mainly, they all wanted to see their younger siblings. Seyvan and Pepper had been inducted into the official military and often helped with strategy planning, which was very crucial since the Fire Nation had found the hidden Water Tribe fortress deep in the north and were taking it over alongside with the Earth Kingdom. The Earth Kingdom had been weakened by the desturction of the comet, but it was still diffiicult for the troops to hold camps with the Earthbenders chasing them away. While Katara was more or less unhappy with the fact that Pepper and Seyvan were involved in the war, she suppsoed that since they had been trained for it, it was inevitable.

Ashes, at age 14, had other plans. She had taken the military training, but didn't move on into the official rankings like her siblings. She and some of the other children she had spent her time with, settled into a house in the upper city and did artwork and sculptures that often decorated the palace and most of the houses in the upper city. Ashes' turned out to be a skilled painter, while Kenta became a philosopher and one of the most well known scholars of history in the city.

"_What_?" Zuko yelled, mainly in shock, "You want to get _married_?"

Ashes wanted to get married to Kenta. As soon as she had arrived at the palace, she went up to Zuko and Katara with Kenta by her side and handed them a piece of paper that stated: _"Kenta and me want to get married"_.

Ashes and Kenta smiled and nodded at Zuko.

"Ashes, you're only fourteen. Don't be too hasty about this," Zuko said.

Ashes signed, _"I'm not being hasty. Kenta and me thought it through and we want to get married,"_

"Marriage is a big commitment, Ashes," Katara said.

"_We're very aware of that,"_ Kenta signed to them, _"But we have enough money built up to support ourselves and for the rest of our lives," _

Now, it wasn't out of the ordinary for a girl Ashes' age to be marrried, but it was a little strange for a girl in Ashes' condition to be married at all. Girls like Ashes often lived lonely lives, since they couldn't speak. Kenta didn't speak either, but couldn't walk. The pair would probably have a very hard time and that was what worried Zuko and Katara the most.

"We tried talking her out of it, but she won't listen to anyone," Seyvan sighed.

"Yeah, she's got her heart set on it," Pepper said.

Seyvan hadn't changed too much and neither had Pepper. Both of them still had the same habits and personality. Seyvan argued and rebelled against Zuko, often. Pepper remained obedient and dutiful. The only difference was that they were older now, Seyvan at 17 and Pepper at 16. Seyvan's hair had grown long and he kept it in a ponytail. He rarily shaved and had a rugged look to himself. Pepper had turned out ot be a prim and proper looking young lady, but those years of training had made her tough. She would still smile and laugh, but if you tried anything, she could kill five different ways with just normal objects lying around. Seyvan was infamously known for being anti-authority and challenged his superiors often. Pepper was famously know for being obedient and was recently awarded a medal for her obedience.

Ashes gave Zuko and Katara a pleading look.

"Okay, so you have your own money and your own house," Zuko said, "but you still want our permission to get married?"

Ashes and Kenta nodded.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other.

"Alright, go ahead and get married ," they both said.

Ashes instantly kissed the both of them and Kenta smiled.

Later on, Pepper played with both Izuri and Sadako. She, liked Katara, didn't care about how different the toddlers were. They were still her siblings in her mind and she enjoyed their company.

"You know, Pepper, I would always think you would be the first one to get married," Katara said to her.

"I know," Pepper said, sitting up as she looked at Katara, "but I really haven't met anyone I like so far," She then smiledat Katara. "Seyvan's taking me out tonight to meet some of his friends! We're going to have some fun while we're here! I can hardly wait!"

Katara smiled. In the next room, Zuko was talking with Seyvan.

"So _where_ are you two going again?" Zuko asked.

"We're going to go visit my friends in the lower city," Seyvan answered.

"_Your_ friends? _What_ friends?" Zuko asked.

"It's a bunch of those guys – you know, they came here once or twice," Seyvan said. Zuko blinked, and Seyvan explained, "They're Suryan's people. You know, the people from down below,"

Zuko grumbled. There had lately been a sudden population explosion of "the people from down below", as they called themselves. There had at first been a small cluster of them in the lower city but a sudden population boom had caused the amount to triple. They were _everywhere_ now. Frankly, Zuko didn't like them. He got an uneasy feeling around them, and so did Katara.

"I don't know, Seyvan…" Zuko began.

"Oh, _come_ _on_! Pepper and me can take care of ourselves!" Seyvan whined.

In truth, Seyvan had other motives for going down to see the people from down below, and that was because he was after a girl there. He had briefly seen her around the castle with the amabassador. It was his daughter, Rein. She had to be about Seyvan's age, and she was beautiful. She had curly silver hair and was always dressed her best, not to mention that ther ewas some sort of exotic appeal to being involved with one of the people from down below. He couldn't help but feel excited about it. While Rein had made no direct approach towards him, she would catch Seyvan's eye and give him a tiny, suggestive, smile, as if to tempt him with it.

"Fine, you can go. Just be carefuly, okay?" Zuko said.

Seyvan was overjoyed, "Thanks, Dad!" and scampered off to tell Pepper.

**VI**

"I'm tellin' ya kid, she's a _handfull_ now dat she's older!" Beelzebub complained to Aang.

Aang often visited Beelzebub and Morningstar's hosue. He visited more often since the sudden population of demons in the Fire Nation capital had exploded very recently. Lillith had grown into a lovely young demon lady, with the body of a tantalizing sixteen year old, but she was always in trouble with either Morningstar or Beelzebub for some of the things she did. Lillith wasn't the only one the pair had to worry about now, though. They made another demon child, Grimm, who was now a tall and handsome demon youth, with the body of a seventeen year old.

"That's expected. She's a teenaged girl now," Aang replied, "but, Beelzebub, I'm worried about this sudden demon boom,"

"It's _natural_, kid," Beelzebub answered, "Things like dis happen over a period of time 'n it's only because dere's so much to feed off of in dis city, though I can understand what ya mean, kid,"

Neither Beelzebub or Morningstar had changed over time. They remained the same as they did before, if not a little stressed out because of Lillith's antics. Grimm was the more relaxed child and did as he was told, but Beelzebub could sense he was causing his own breed of trouble.

"Naturally mischevious!" Beelzebub said as he took a swig of blood from a glass he had it in, "Dat's what all demon kids are in their teens! All dey wantna do is have sex, argue wit their parents, 'n cause _trouble_! Especially dis latest generation! Wild 'n _crazy_!"

"That's what I'm _worried_ about," Aang said.

"What do ya mean?" Beelzebub asked.

"What if this new generation of demons start breeding with the latest generation of humans?" Aang said, "If you don't mind me saying, Beelzebub, but 'the people from down below' are really being integrated into human society here. It's only a matter of time before half-demons are being born everywhere, knowing how demons are when it comes down to sex,"

"I see what ya mean, kid," Beelzebub said, "Lillith and Grimm are having a party tonight at someone's house 'n it's all teens – humans _and_ demons. I'm _sure_ plenty o' screwin' is gonna go on in _dere_,"

"_What_?" Aang gasped, "Beelzebub, you _can't_ let them go to something like that if you know _that's_ going to happen! We can't let the city be _overrun_ with half-demons!"

All Beelzebub could do was shrug.

"Ya forget dey're still _teenagers_, kid," Beelzebub said, "Dey want tah have _fun_ and I really don't blame them. Frankly, I think it'll be a good thing if some half-demons are born. Maybe we can bridge da gap between mortals 'n immortals that way, y'know? Maybe we can have peace after millenias o' demons 'n humans fightin' 'n tryin' tah kill each other," He shrugged. "Plus anyways, not all demon parents are like Morningstar 'n me. Most of them kick their kids out as soon as dey hit puberty. We're only keeping Lillith and Grim around because Morningstar doesn't trust them on their own,"

Aang grumbled in reply.

**VII**

Pepper had to stretched her neck to look up at the large house. It had to be at least three stories high. There was all sorts of music coming out of it and the sound of people talking. There were youths her age – boy and girl, human, and the people from down below – talking, mingling, flirting, kissing, and having fun. Seyvan was dazzled by the large amount of people that had attended the party.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Seyvan said to Pepper, "Let's get going!"

"I don't _know_…" Pepper began.

Seyvan grabbed her hand, "Oh come on! It's a party with _no_ _adults_! How _awesome_ is that?"

Pepper gulped, but Seyvan dragged her into the house anyways. The house was filled with lavish furniture and all sorts of paintings and the like. Some teenagers sat on the couches and smoked while couples kissed in the nearby hallways. Pepper felt awkward around so many people, but Seyvan instantly went over to socialize. Pepper let out an unfulfilled sigh as she was left alone and left the living room to find a quiet place to sit with a lack of people. Unknown to her, someone was closely watching her from the shadows.

Seyvan had focused his attention towards Lillith, who was seated on a couch nearby some a mixed group of boys.

"Hello there," Seyvan said in his most charming voice, "My name is Seyvan. I've seen you a lot at the palace,"

Lillith smiled at Seyvan and eyed his fleshy neck, and wondered what his blood would taste like. She then cooly stood up and smiled at Seyvan, locking eyes with him, "My name is Lillith, and I think I _have_ seen you around the palace. Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere else?"

Seyvan was locked into Lillith's hypnotic gaze and he nodded. Lillith took him by the hand and led him into one of the back rooms without a second thought.

Pepper, meanwhile, had found a porch in the back of the house that was vaguely empty. Only a drunken young man laid passed out on the floor of it. Crickets chirped in the warm night and Pepper looked up at the stars. She had always felt so awkward at parties when there were so many people and she had been hoping that Seyvan would show her around and introduce her to some people, but, like so many times before, he had abandoned her to seek other, more interesting, things.

'_He doesn't care about me anymore like he used to,' _Pepper thought and this idea made her shed a few tears. For someone like Pepper who was used to having Seyvan worry and fuss over her, it hurt her to suddenly realize that the feeling was gone.

"You're a lovely girl,"

Pepper whirled around to see something was standing behind her. It appeared to be a young man wearing all black. His eyes were gold and his hair was long, straight, and silver. He started at people, looking mildly interested at her.

"Excuse me?" Pepper said, sounding choked up from crying.

"I said it's a lovely night," he said. His voice was as smooth as silk, "but why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," Pepper huffed as she whiped away the tears on her cheeks, "I'm just angry,"

"Angry at what?" he asked.

"My stupid brother," Pepepr answered.

"He's a very stupid to make you cry," answered the young man. He took a step closer to Pepper and whispered to her, "I know how you feel,"

Pepper looked at him, "You do?"

The young man, "I have a sister,"

Now that the young man was closer to her, she could tell he was one of the people from down below. He was enchanting though, exotic looking. His smooth silver skin, his silver hair, and yellow eyes. He was so mature and calm, and he couldn't have been any older than her. He was the exact opposite of Seyvan.

"Why aren't you inside?" Pepper asked him.

"I don't like crowds," he answered.

"I don't like them either," Pepper said. She then smiled at the young man and held out her hand, "My name is Pepper,"

The young man took her hand and kissed it, "I'm Grimm. Charmed,"

Pepper could feel a large smile grow on her face. She got the feeling that the rest of the night was going to turn out better than she had originally thought it was going to be..

Back inside the house, Seyvan and Lillith were in the middle of necking. Lillith had found them an empty room where they could be alone and not have people staring at them like the other couples that chose to act out their affections in public. Everything was going well for Seyvan, who had been ery nervous at first, but relaxed half way into it, but he suddenly felt a pain coming from his neck. He looked at realized that Lillith had bit down onto his neck and his hot blood was spilling out. Seyvan let out an audible gasp of pain as he could feel Lillith sucking away at the blood coming out. Seyvan tried to push her off of him but Lillith had a tighter grip on hiim. Only after all the blood was gone did Lillith let go of him.

"What was _that_?" Seyvan gasped, holding his throbbing neck. He could feel two puncture wounds there.

"It's our version of kissing," Lillith said, smiling. Her teeth were flecked with Seyvan's blood.

"That _hurt_!" Seyvan growled.

"Awww…did I hurt your little neck, sweetie?" Lillith teased, "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"_No_! "Seyvan said, still rubbing his hurting neck. Even though the puncture wounds weren't bleeding, he then left the room. Lillith wasn't surprised by his reaction and then simply went back out to continue on socializing.

'_Where the hell is Pepper?' _Seyvan thought as he entered the partying area. He searched up and down, but couldn't find her. It wasn't until an hour later he saw her standing outside on the porch talking to some guy. Seyvan grabbed her, "Come on, Pepper! We're leaving!"

"Wait! Seyvan!" Pepper said, as she pulled herself away from him, "What's wrong?"

Seyvan was still clutching his neck, "Let's go home…_now_,"

Pepper was puzzled but noticed how irritable Seyvan looked. She then turned to Grimm, "I guess this is goodbye,"

Grimm silently nodded but he said to Seyvan, "Where did you find her?"

Seyvan paused and looked at him, "What did you say?"

Grimm smiled, "I said, 'Have a good night',"

And Grimm said no more to them as they left and he disappeared as silently as he had came.

**VIII**

The door creaked open and Sadako was in the doorway. Her small figure casted a large shadow over the room. Katara and Zuko sleepily rolled over and looked at her.

"Sadako? What is it?" Zuko asked.

Sadako was shaking as she walked over to her parents bed.

"What's wrong, Sadako?" Katara asked.

Sadako looked up at her parents.

"Daddy, there's a _monster_…" Sadako breathed. She was as pale as a ghost.

"It's probably just a shadow, Sadako," Zuko said, patting her on the head.

"No, Daddy, there's a monster. He's under my bed..." Sadako breathed.

Zuko sighed. Sadako had grown too big for a crib and had her bed now. Ever since she had gotten into the bed, she would wake up in the middle of the night and say there was some sort of monster under it. He picked up his daughter and went into the room.

"There's no monster under your bed, Sadako," Zuko said to her.

"Daddy, look under the bed! There's a monster there!" Sadako said.

Zuko sighed. He decided to put an end to this and finally look under the bed.

Something growled. He jumped back. He saw multiple glowing red eyes bouncing up and down in the darkness under Sadako's bed. Sadako whimpered. A hissing voice came from under the bed as shadows stretched from under the bed and slithered around the ground and towards Zuko.

'…_hellooooo theeeerrrre prrrriiincccee zuuukoooo….it's your old frieeeeennnnnd…' _the creature under the bed hissed at him.

"…my gods…" Zuko gasped.

"_DADDY!" _Sadako screeched in fear.

The creautre under the bed writhed in sudden pain and its shadowy tentacles went back under the bed. Katara came into the room.

"What's happening?" Katara breathed, "I heard Sadako scream,"

Izuri woke up and began to cry, irritated at the fact he was suddenly awoken by Sadako's scream. Zuko was backed up against the wall, horrified.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

Zuko didn't reply, simpy because he was in shock. He knew who the monster was, and the monster knew him. Sadako took one at her and began to cry.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, the sequel has dived smack dab into the horror genre, baby. It was inevitable. Oh yes, and in order to understand most of the things going on, read 'muted fate' first.Also, some people are probably wondering why the sequel came outsosoon. Well, originally, it was all supposed to be together, but it made the story too long and I don't think allows you to have 40 plus chapters, so I splitthem into two seperate things.- ZeroSoul_


	3. Chapter II: suffer, small ones

"_if you are near to the dark _

_I will tell you 'bout the sun _

_you are here, no escape_

_from my visions of the world_

_you will cry all alone _

_but it does not mean a thing to me"_

aura

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter II: "suffer, small ones"**

**I**

Izuri was old enough, but he refused to speak a word to either Zuko or Katara. He would babble on in whatever language babies and toddlers spoke, but he wouldn't speak full sentences or even simple words. If Zuko or Katara tried to coax him into the action, he would just smile and shake his head, as if to say _"No, no, Mom, Dad. You can't get me to say word until I'm ready to". _Sadako, on the other hand, wouldn't stop talking. She learned new words every day and turned out to be a very smart little girl.

"Sadako, don't do that," Zuko scolded.

Sadako looked up at him, "Why not?"

Sadako had developed a habit of bending all the forks, knives, spoons, or any other metal objects and it was complicated enough to explain to the cook why all the spoons were warped and twisted, so every time she would try to bend them, Zuko and/or Katara had to stop her from doing it. Still, if Sadako couldn't bend forks, she would try other things. She would make things float in the air or make them move and almost seem to give them life. Izuri, who had the same talent, would often join her in these floating games.

So, very often, the two of them would sit in the nursery and mentally bounce a ball back in forth in the air without even touching it.

"I really don't think it's a good idea to let them do that all the time," Zuko said to Katara one day as they watched the two, things levitating around them.

"I think it's kind of cute," Katara answered, "At least they're playing together,"

"Yes, but…it's not very normal," Zuko said.

The ball dropped from the air and Sadako and Izuri simultaneously looked at Zuko and stared at him. The other problem with the two was that, even though Sadako was five and Izuri three, they didn't seem to have the minds of children and seemed to understand every word Zuko and Katara said, especially when it concerned them. It bothered Zuko more than anything because it was very eerie at how they understood. It creeped Katara out as well, but she chose not to say anything about it.

"Well…not to say that…that's bad…" Katara began.

Izuri and Sadako both tilted their heads towards their parents.

'_Please, gods, let the next one be a little bit more normal than these two...' _Zuko thought every night and day as he was reminded about the strangeness of his son and daughter.

**II**

"They're restless," Zula said that morning.

"What's restless?" Aang asked.

Zula sat up in bed and looked at Aang, "You can feel it too, can't you, Suryan? The spirits that live in the palace are very restless right now. They've been getting more and more restless since the Avatar was born. Something isn't right about that little girl. I looked at her Suryan. You can tell too, can't you?"

Aang sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Yes, he could tell something was wrong with the new Avatar, even if she was still a child at the moment. _'That's because she has forbidden powers,' _Aang thought, _'Everything is so out of balance right now. The Fire Nation is close to ruling, the demons are flooding the city, and the three forbidden elements are back. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow was sudddenly the end of the world, the way things have been going,' _

"Just at dusk, I saw a ghost out," Zula said, "She was my age. She was waundering the garden, crying. She was asking where her baby was. It was horrifying. The ghosts never came out at dusk before, only late at night – only at midnight, and only on full moons, but not anymore. They've gotten restless, and something is exciting them,"

Aang paused, "…why are there so many ghosts in the palace, Zula?"

Zula sighed, "There's a lot of horrible hidden secret in the palace, Suryan. Plenty of people have murdered in their sleep and their bodies buried everywhere. There's probably one or two bodies hidden underneath the floorboards in every single room here. That old tower is the worst. Fire Lord Kraken – he was the worst of the Fire Lords – used to lock up _whole families_ in that tower to starve to death and that's why there's so many ghosts there. It never used to be like this…but it's gotten worse…"

Aang realized that there was a real fear on Zula's face. Zula suddenly gripped.

"Suryan," Zula breathed, "I see those ghosts everywhere I look now and they all have grudges against us, and ghosts never forget when they're angry like they are. They're angry, Suryan…they're angry and they want revenge agains the entire noble family…"

Two days later, one of Zula's uncles was found dead at the bottom of the stairs in the south wing of the palace by a servant. His neck had been broken and there were visible hand marks on his neck and back, as if someone had throttled him before pushing him down the stairs. Zula took one single look at the body and was horrified. After that, she rarily left the tower and spent most of her time in her room, thinking her days were numbered.

**III**

Seyvan's bad experience with Lillith had a lasting mark, besides the two puncture wounds on his neck and stayed as far away from the people down below as possible, but Pepper had been intrigued. Despite Seyvan's constant warnings, she would often go down to the lower city and venture out to see if she could find Grimm. Grimm – who never really went out all that much to begin with – would oftne not be present and send Pepper crushed back home.

Meanwhile, Lillith was up to her own adventures. After a loud screaming and yelling contest with Beelzebub, she – in her normal hissy fit move – locked herself in her room that she shared with Grimm. Grimm was sittin on his bed, right across from her own, and stared at her.

"Have you and father ever considered sign language?" Grimm asked. He had Morningstar's cool demeanor, but looked more like Beelzebub in the face. He looked up a Lillith, as he read a book quietly to himself.

"Aw, _shut_ _up_, Grimm!" Lillith hissed. She normally had a calm and sophisticated manner, but when she was irritated or angry, her accursed childhood lisp would return, "What would ya know 'bout anythin' but readin' all day! All ya do is sit in ya room! Ya should be da one fightin' from all da things ya do!"

Grimm simply looked at Lillith, "I may do worse things that you do, sister, but I don't let them out into the open. I far better with my own business. You just enjoy flaunting the chaos you cause with the humans around here,"

"Oh, shut up! "Lillith answered, "Dad likes ya best anyways! Dat's why ya never get in trouble!" Grimm said nothing in reply and continued on reading. Lillith paused and finally said, "What are ya readin' 'bout anyways?"

"Poppies," Grimm answered.

"Poppies? Ya mean those flowers Mom has lying around all around da house?" Lillith said, "Why?"

Grimm smiled and closed his book. He then whispered to Lillith, "Do you know that poppies grow very well in this country? There are fields and fields of them just some miles down from this very house and yet the humans here don't know how to use it! Isn't that just hilarious? A whole different crop that's worth money and no one has taken the chance to exploit it,"

Lillith cocked her head to the side, "I don't get it. What are ya tryin' tah get at, Grimm?"

Grimm sighed, "Lillith, this book is from another realm. I got it from Mom's personal storage. It says that…"

Grimm filled Lillith's mind with great details about the poppy plant and she was excited as soon as he was finished. She giggled with natural girlish excitement.

"How do we do it?" Lillith asked.

"Well, first," Grimm said, with a smile, "we're going to need three things – peasants, poppies, and approval from the high demons that run this little camp we have. Then we'll be on a role. I get poppies and the peasants,"

"I'll get da high demons for it," Lillith said, "but we'll split dis whole deal fifty-fifty, 'kay?"

"Alright then," Grimm said.

And the two demon siblings shook on it.

**IV**

Nighttime had settled over the Fire Nation, bringing in winds mixing hot and warm. Sadako had grown independent of her parents and could prepare for bed on her own. Izuri did the exact same thing, even though smaller than Sadako. He still refused to let anyone help him with anything. Just before bed and one lamp lit in the room, Sadako observed herself in the mirror – mainly for vanity reasons. She enjoyed looking at herself in mirrors, admiring her child beauty and appearance. Izuri, with no sight, had no interests like her.

Just as Sadako supposed in her little mind that she looked more like her father, she suddenly froze. In the mirror was a shadowy figure standing right behind her. Sadako felt her heart skip a beat as the figure stepped closer and closer to her. The room suddenly began ice cold as the figure came closer and closer and soon Sadako could see it for what it was.

It looked like a human being, except it was more silver and semi-transparent. It resembled a young man, except his skin had a bluish tint. He looked like her father. He had a star shaped scar on his cheek and another slashing across his face. His hair was black and rested on the nape of his neck. It's eyes were closed.

Sadako was frozen in fear.

"…_who…" _Sadako breathed.

'…_saaaaa..daaaaaaa….kooooooooo….' _it uttered, _'…saaaaaa…daaaaa….kooooo…..' _

_(Sadako. Sadako.) _

Sadako was shivering. The room grew colder and colder, _"…who…are you…?" _

The ghost twitched and opened it's eyes. Empty sockets. Fresh crimson blood ran down the cheeks of his blue skin.

'…_die, ssaaaaadaaaakooo. Die. DIE. **DIE!** **DIE! DIE!**' _

Sadako let out a scream and the ghost shuddered, as if in pain, and dissappeared instantly. Zuko and Katara came into the room to find Sadako on the ground, having a screaming fit – her body convulsing in panic and confusing. The mirror she had been standing in front of shattered instantly into a thousand different pieces. Izuri, who had been resting, woke up and sensing chaos, backed away from his sister. Katara gribbed the panicking Sadako in her arms.

"Sadako! Sadako! It's okay!" Katara said as she gripped her daughter.

Zuko held the crying and afraid Izuri as chaos broke out into the room. The window blinds moved, as if they had a life of their own, and objects hovered through the hair. After fifteen minuets or so, Sadako's fit had ended and she was left, panting and gasping for breath in Katara's arm. Zuko let out a sigh of relief as he still held onto Izuri, who was badly frightened by the whole affair.

"…mommy…mommy…there's a ghost man…a ghost man in my room…" Sadako panted. She then passed out.

"A ghost man?" Katara asked as she looked at Zuko.

Zuko was sweating in a panic.

_(mommy, there's a ghost man) _

The monster under the bed.

…_hellooooo theeeerrrre prrrriiincccee zuuukoooo….it's your old frieeeeennnnnd…)_

The ghost haunting his daughter.

_(a ghost man in my room) _

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

_("Prince Zuko! How are you today?") _

"Nothing," Zuko breathed.

_(OHMYGODS! THE BLOOD! THE BLOOD IS **EVERYWHERE**!) _

"Nothing at all," Zuko breathed again.

_("I'll always be by your side, prince.") _

"I guess I'm just…a little bit shaken up," Zuko answered.

_(Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygodsohmygods…HE'S **DEAD**! THEY **KILLED** HIM!)_

"Should we call a doctor?" Katara asked.

_(Ohmygodsthebliood is everywhere! It's on the walls…on the floor…**everywhere**! EVERYWHERE!)_

Zuko shook his head, "No, Sadako just need rest,"

Katara nodded, but she couldn't help but think there was something else that was bothering Zuko and he was burying the truth of the matter.

**V**

Sadako was moved to another room, and Katara hoped that would stop her fits for a while. It was getting tiresome having to fix things every other day due to her powers. Izuri was more or less happy to have a room to himself and be away from fitful Sadako for a little while. However, something had stirred up in Zuko and he was plagued by horrible nightmares that he refused to describe to Katara. But he would often wake up in the middle of the night, close to tears and his heart pounding.

"What in fucking hell _is_ _it_? Don't you know it's _before_ _dawn_?" Aunt Sutashai yelled as she opened the door. She then saw Zuko standing in the darkness of predawn, looking drained and weary.

"_It's_ come back," Zuko breathed.

Aunt Sutashia looked at him and then quietly said, "Come in, Zuko,"

Aunt Sutashia led him to her study where Zuko and her could talk in peace.

"Well, it was only a matter of time I figured," Aunt Sutashai said, to start off, "the seal only lasts as long as one isn't brought to remember what happened that concerned whatever sealed,"

"Well, it's come back and it's just as horrible as it was then," Zuko panted, "The nightmares are back too,"

"Hmm," Aunt Sutashia said, "What caused it?"

Zuko paused, "Sadako is seeing the ghost,"

"I expected such. That girl, that Avatar, is disturbing all the spirits in the palace. You heard one your uncles was strangled? Probably by some dead spited prostitute of his. Anyway, I digress. The fact of the matter is Zuko, there is nothing I can do for you,"

"You have to be able to do _something_! I can't face this! Not right now!"

Aunt Sutashia looked him in the eye, "_Do you have stupidity lodged in yours ears, nephew? **There is nothing I can do**! _Once the seal is broken, it cannot be done again! You're just going to have to face this like you should have _fourteen_ _years_ _ago_!"

Zuko let out a frustrated cry, "I CAN'T LIVE WITH THE MEMORY OF LIANG'S _DEATH_!"

Aunt Sutashia stood up and smacked Zuko across the face, _"SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT, BOY!"_

Zuko stumbled back from the hard smack to the face. Aunt Sutashia grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eye.

"Listen here, nephew, and listen well and good," Aunt Sutashia said in a quiet tone, "you're a grown man now. I can't mumble some magic words and make the bad things go away like I had to when I was your nanny. You gotta do things on your own and I don't care if I have cut off your balls and make you earn them again, because you are not acting like the man you're supposed to be! You're a prince and I think it's high time you face your fears and get those skeletons out of your closet before they open that door, and rip you from limb to limb. The only reason why I made you forget Liang and that whole affair is because you were going to go crazy and your father made me do it for your sanity's sake! Now, you stand up and you face that creature or he is going to haunt you for the rest of your life and even when you're at Heaven's pearly gates or Hell's fanged mouth, he'll follow you and he'll follow you to the grave and beyond, because it's a whole new game right now and the rules you played by no longer apply, so do the right thing and _ADJUST_!"

Zuko paused. He then stood up and looked at Aunt Sutashia, "Fine,"

Aunt Sutashia let out a sigh. She then hugged Zuko tenderly, "Be careful, Zuko,"

"I will be, Aunt Sutashia," Zuko quietly said.

Back inside of the palace, Katara had risen to find Zuko gone. She supposed that he had gone off somewhere important and would turn up sooner or later. She went to get Izuri and Sadako ready for the day.

"How are you doing, Sadako?" Katara asked as she stroked the little girl's forehead.

Sadako looked at Katara, "There's more like him, Mommy. There's more. They come at night, but they come at day too, Mommy. They're angry. And upset. And they want justice, Mommy. Justice is all they want,"

Katara let out a sigh and hugged Sadako, "It's okay, Sadako. They're gone right now,"

'_Sadako, you could be the happiest and most spirited child ever,' _Katara thought, _'but there are times that make your eyes go cold and afraid, and you look more like an Avatar than my own daughter,' _

"They're never gone, Mommy. They're always here," Sadako said, "They just know when to come out,"

A statement like that from small Sadako sent a chill down Katara's spine and made her fear for the new child on the way soon, who kicked her from within at the moment. Like Zuko, she was fearing for the new child as well. Not only was it a little inconvenient, but Sadako and Izuri's current situation made her feel more and more nervous about the state of the third child.

Zuko later turned up while Katara was watching Izuri and Sadako play.

"Hey," Zuko breathed to Katara, standing in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Sadako said and rushed ove to him. Izuri followed her.

"Hello there Sadako, Izuri," Zuko said. He then looked at silent Izuri, who smiled. He then looked at Katara, "Still not speaking?"

"Not a word," Katara said, "He babbles but he won't say full words. I'm not sure if it's just that he's not ready or he's making fun of us by not doing it,"

While the idea of having a quiet mute child like Ashes around made parenting seem far easier, Zuko was thrilled by the idea of having a son both mute and blind. He playfull picked up Izuri, who was still young enough to be picked up, since Sadako was too heavy by this point.

"Is it true, Izuri? Are you making fun of us?" Zuko said. Izuri smiled in reply. He then looked down at Sadako, who was jealously grimacing at Izuri for being picked up and not her instead, "How did you sleep, Sadako?"

Sadako froze. A single word came out of her mouth, "Horrors,"

Zuko looked at her, "Horrors?"

Sadako looked up at Zuko and nodded, "Horrors. I saw horrors,"

Sadako walked over to the window and looked out towards the vast city.

"**_I saw the lower city being swallowed up,"_** Sadako said, as if speaking in a voice not belonging to her own, **_"by the mouth made in the bleeding earth. Strike her soil, for she bleeds crimson blood. I saw the legions of Hell and Heaven come up from down below and come down from high above and do battle in the skies while the mortals lay in the streets, in their dreams too much to see the things among them. I saw a great nation created anew in the blood of many. I saw bonds broken and madness. I saw much," _**

Sadako then looked at Zuko and Katara.

"I saw horrors, Mommy, Daddy," Sadako breathed as she walked over to them, "I saw horrors,"

A silence followed Sadako's statement.

"Horrors," Izuri said.

Izuri's first word was met with a greater silence than Sadako's statement. _'I've got one kid who's psycho, another whose first word is 'horrors' and another on the way who's probably going to be crazy too. Isn't that just funny?' _Zuko thought.

"Come to Mommy, Sadako, and let's not think about this," Katara sighed. Sadako sat in her lap and said no more.

"Horrors?" Izuri asked.

"You…you be quiet too for a little while, Izuri," Zuko said with a sigh, "or at least until you learn a better word,"

**VI**

"So, this would make it child number three, eh?" Aunt Sutashia said to Zuko. Zuko grimly nodded as Aunt Sutashia passed him some of her liquor, coming straight from her secret stash in her rom.

Zuko supposed it was the stress of Sadako and Izuri that caused Katara to go into labor early the next morning. Thankfully, a midwife was there to help her and Zuko didn't have to be a room. He sat in the next room with Sadako, Izuri, and Aunt Sutashia.

"I bet it's a boy," Aunt Sutashia said, "Once you start pushing out boys, they don't stop,"

"What's Mommy doing?" Sadako asked Zuko.

"She's…umm…" Zuko began.

"All you need to know is that Daddy caused all of this," Aunt Sutashia said to Sadako.

"Don't _tell_ her that!" Zuko said, flushing.

"Well, it's _true_ isn't it?" Aunt Sutashia said, drinking a little bit more. Zuko was afraid of this – when Aunt Sutashia drank, she was often careless with what she said, "I mean, if it wasn't for you always wanting to f–"

Sadako realized that her ears were covered by Zuko.

"HEY!" Sadako said.

"Sorry, honey, but Daddy's personal dignity is on the line," Zuko said. He wasn't too worried about what Izuri would learn, since he was still young and wouldn't repeat what he heard as much as Sadako did.

"Personal dignity? _HAH_!" Aunt Sutashia laughed. She then spoke to Sadako, "Sada, let me tell you a story. When your father was thirteen he–"

Zuko clamped his hand over Aunt Sutashia's mouth.

"Aunt Sutashia, whatever happened in my childhood, _stays_ in my childhood," Zuko hissed.

"Oh, you've always been so _touchy_ about that!" Aunt Sutashia said, hiccupping. She was completely drunk now, "You act like nobody hears you and what's her name fu–"

The midwife entered the room, "Excuse me,"

"What is it?" Zuko said.

"The lady is ready now," the midwife said.

"Is she okay? How is the baby?" Zuko asked.

"She's fine. A little angry at you, though," the midwife answered, "And the baby is beautiful. He's got the biggest bluest eyes I've ever seen,"

Zuko went into the room to find Katar cradling a small infant. She lthen looked at Zuko.

"When I'm less tired, I'm going to kill you for all the pain you put me through three times already," Katara said to him.

"Well, I guess I deserve it in the end," Zuko sighed. He sat nex to Katara on the bed, "How is the baby?"

"Fine," Katara said, "It's a boy. Perfectly normal,"

The infant looked exactly like Katara, and even had her deep blue eyes. He stared up at Zuko.

"You name this one. I'm too tired right now," Katara said.

Zuko smiled and he instantly thought of a name, "Kyrei,"

Sadako and Izuri waundered in the room, curious about what was going on. Katara looked at the two.

"Sadako, Izuri, this is your new baby brother, Kyrei," Katara said to them.

Sadako took one look at the baby and stated, "It looks funny. It's got no hair, and it's skin is all wrinkly,"

"Your brother is _not_ funny looking," Katara firmly said, "He's perfectly _normal_,"

'_That's right,' _Zuko thought with a smile, _'perfectly normal,' _

* * *

_Yes, I made the ending purposely funny because I like humor once in a while too. - ZeroSoul_


	4. Chapter III: forbidden ones

"_knowing the song I will sing _

_till the darkness comes to sleep _

_come to me, I will tell _

_'bout the secret of the sun _

_it's in you, not in me _

_but it does not mean a thing to you"_

- aura

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter III: "forbidden ones" **

**I**

"My name is Seyvan and this is Pepper, and we are pleased to meet you, High Admiral Zhao," Seyvan said and the two of them gave a quick bow to the man in front of him, "We are honored to be a part of your fleet as of now,"

"They sure teach youyouths all the etiquette at the training camp nowadays, don't they?" High Admiral Zhao mused to himself. He looked at both of the soldiers – both of them looking tall, firm, and strong. The girl wore a medal. The boy had none, but he could tell he had a sharp wit in his eyes. He then spoke more directly to the two of them, "Seyvan and Pepper, huh? You're Zuko's children aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Seyvan said.

"You're only a few years behind him though," High Admiral Zhao said.

"It's no secret we were adopted, sir," Seyvan answered.

"And what's this medal for, girl?" High Admiral Zhao said, as he looked at Pepper's medal.

"Bravery in the line of duty, sir," Pepper said, very quietly.

"Good then. Follow me," High Admiral Zhao said.

He led the two students into the war room, where he and various generals and admirals sat. A map of the world laid on a table in the middle of the room and several small pieces of wood carved to symbolize soldiers laid scattered here and there.

"We have already started to take the Water Tribe capital in the south pole," said one of the generals as he moved one of the pieces over the south pole area, "But we cannot hold it for too long. The area is enclosed in water and every night the Benders they have grow stronger than our forces,"

"'_Rise with the moon and rise with the sun,'_" Seyvan breathed to himself. He then said, "We're going to have to find out a way to hold onto that power or we're never going to get that area to be part of the new empire. We should try something simple…"

"Capture the noble family," Pepper suddenly said, "and hold them hostage,"

All of the generals looked in Pepper's general direction. It normally wasn't custom to have a female in the war room to begin with, but it was even more suprissing to hear these things come from her mouth. Pepper wasn't surprised, after years in the military and the first battle scene she had been involved in, she had become desensitized to violence and the ways of the army.

"Every capital has a noble family running the show, and the common people are very loyal to them," Pepper said, "If we capture the Water Tribe nobles and hold them hostage we can have the people's cooperation with our plans,"

Seyvan had a high dislike for this plan, mainly because of the idea of holding a whole family – women and children included – hostage sounded very dishonorable to him, but he didn't let it show on his face. High Admiral Zhao smiled – he _liked_ the way this girl thought.

"The problem is finding them," said another general, "The noble family is hidden very well among the commoners in the city,"

"Then scour it," Seyvan sighed, "Search every nook and cranny for them. It's not _that_ hard to distinguish a lady of birth from a peddler woman. It's all in the face, and mannerisms, and dialect. All you have to do is be quiet and observe. Mainly, we're going to need _spies_ as well as soldiers in the army,"

"We already have spies in the capital there," said High Admiral Zhao, "I'll send them a message to inform them of the change in strategy," He then change the subject for a brief moment, directed towards Pepper. "I never asked you…where did you earn that medal?"

"The siege of the Earth Kingdom," Pepper said.

"…on the day of the comet," Seyvan added.

**II**

Zuko looked at his third child with a pleased look on his face. _'Four weeks and no powers,' _he thought, a little bit more than overjoyed, _'No ghosts, no fits, no monsters under the bed, no Metalbending, no Firebending, no Waterbending…he's just normal,' _Katara was happy about the Kyrei being a little less weird than his other siblings, but Sadako and Izuri, in turn, ignored their brother on a large scale. Sadako wouldn't go near Kyrei, and even if forced to, she would just make a face at her brother. Izuri would just pretend he didn't exist.

"Do you think they…_know_ he's not…like them?" Katara said to Zuko one day, concerning Sadako and Izuri's neglectful treatment of infant Kyrei.

'_They know more than we think they do,' _Zuko said. He was growing more and more suspicious of Sadako and Izuri as they got bigger. There was always some sort of glint in their eyes, some sort of strange alien intelligence that was often foreign to small children. As if they had a knowledge of things normally forbidden to children, maybe even humans. Sadako with her mysterious powers and mismatched hair and eyes. Izuri with his lack of sight and his own powers as well.

"They know that and more probably," Zuko breathed. He thought for a moment, _'Sometimes I think Sadako and Izuri may know too much for their own good,'_

Sadako was in her own room, lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was bored. She was tired of playing with her toys and tired of reading from the children's books lying around the room. She had no one to play with, since

_(They know more) _

Izuri was taking a nap. She had

_(than we think they do.)_

nothing better to do but sit on her bed

_(Sometimes I think Sadako and Izuri) _

and daydream about doing something

_(may know too much)_

far more interesting.

_(for their own good.) _

Sadako sat up on her bed instantly as

_(They know more than we)_

she heard the voices wafting into her mind. They were

_(think they do. Sometimes I think Sadako)_

strange and foreign, and sounding nothing like her own. _'Who is that?' _Sadako

_(and Izuri may know too much)_

thought, as she got off the bed and looked around to see if there was anyone nearby talking in the hallway that would make that voice. Suddenly, she

_(for their own good.) _

realized something and she fell onto the ground in shock. The voice wasn't coming from

_(They know more than we think they do.) _

outside but inside – coming from

_(Sometimes I think Sadako and Izuri may know too much for their own good. ) _

within her own mind. And what she was hearing was

_(They know more then we think they do. Sometimes I think Sadako and Izuri may know too much for their own good.) _

her own father's thoughts.

**III**

In the lower city, the council of demons there (consisting of Beelzebub, Morningstar, and four other powerful mature demons) agreed to aid Lillith and Grimm's plans for the poppies that grew in the fields and went unnoticed and unused by the populous. Another member of the noble family died a mysterious death. This time, it was a female cousin of Zula, who was found in her bedroom with her face frozen in terror and gory holes in her face – where her eyes had been, ripped from their sockets. The day after that, Aang saw a ghost walking nearby a broken statue in the garden courtyardduring noontime. It was a small girl. She looked at Aang, her eyes also removed and blood running down her semitransparent skin.

"Zula…" Aang said to her that evening as she laid in bed. She often laid in bed. The recent string of murders in the noble family by supernatural causes made her very sick, "…I saw a ghost, and I noticed something odd about it…"

"What?" Zula breathed.

"It had no eyes," Aang stated.

Zula sighed and looked at Aang, "There was a special sect of all female assassins in the noble family – called the _Akairei_, 'red ghosts' – that are hired to kill certain people in a certain way. They always leave the bodies mutilate, often in some sort of symbolic way. One time my great-aunt had a servant girl killed for telling her secrets and the Akairei she hired had sewn her mouth shut with wire. Each Akairei is recommended to take the eyes of their victims and present it to the master Akairei as a way of showing that the target is dead, "

Aang gulped, "Are they…still around?"

Zula shook her head, "No. My father disbanded the Akairei after some years of service. They no longer exist," She then looked at Aang. "The ghost you saw must have been a victim of an Akairei from years ago,"

Aang didn't reply to this. All of these current events were worrying him greatly. Ghosts didn't appear during the day before, when the sun was out,but he knew that if one dared the feat, others would soon be along to follow it. He also knew that the demons in the lower city were up to something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Both Beelzebub and Morningstar were being extra secretive about it and refused to relay any sort of information to Aang – friend or no friend.

Meanwhile, Sadako, out of simple curiosity, approached Zuko and asked him a question.

"Daddy, do I know too much?" Sadako asked him. It was a tone of both a curious child question and a serious one. Zuko tried not to look too surprised from Sadako's question – he could sense the girl was examining how he would react.

"No, of course not, honey," Zuko said, patting Sadako on the head. He then thought, _'But where in the hell did you hear **that** from, Sadako?' _

Sadako tilted her head to the side.

_(But where in the hell did you hear _that_ from, Sadako?)_

Sadako blinked at this, not letting shock come over her face.

"I see,"was all shesaid in a very neutral tone, and then left the room, her observation complete.

Katara could tell something was a little bit amiss about the conversation, mainly because of how hard Sadako was studying Zuko's expressions and his answer. She had had her share of experiences with the supernatural, and had learned over time how to guard her own thoughts, and she did it in the presence of Sadako, Izuri, and even Kyrei for safe measure.

"What was that all about?" Zuko asked Katara.

"She can hear your thoughts, Zuko," Katara said.

Zuko paused, "…can you run that by me again?"

Katara looked at him, "Sadako can hear your thoughts,"

"_What_?" Zuko asked.

"I sort of expected her to, actually – sooner or later, she was bound to pick it up, with her powers and all," Katara said, "All you need to learn is how to guard them from her,"

"I don't _believe_ this!" Zuko groaned, "I have to learn how to guard my thoughts from my six-year-old daughter!"

"Well, I suggest you learn how to know, because when she gets older, she'll learn to pry into your mind without you knowing, and I don't think you'd like that," Katara said.

"Wait…how come you seem so…_calm_ about it?"

"From my time with the past Avatar, I learned how to guard my own thoughts from ghosts and the like," Katara said, with a smile as she coddled small Kyrei, who cooed in reply, "I think about the Moon and the Water, the gods of the Water Tribe, and I use it asmy barrier and they can't get past it,"

Sadako was in the next room. As soon as she entered the room, Izuri sat up and looked in her direction.

"If you can't see," Sadako said to him, "why is it that you always know where I am?"

Izuri pointed to his ears and smiled, "Footsteps,"

Sadako scoffed and sat on Izuri's bed. Izuri looked at her. Sadako considered Izuri to be someone to talk to when Mom and Dad weren't listening or too busy.

'_I can hear Dad's thoughts, and that means you probably can too,' _Sadako said to Izuri, sending her thought towards him. Ever since the two had discovered they shared the same type of powers, they began to fine tune them – as if instinctive – and kept their little training sessions and discoveries to themselves.

'_Daddy, yes. Mommy, no. Mommy thinks about the sea and moon. I can'tsee past them,' _Izuri replied. While he wasn't as sophisticated as Sadako was in speech, he could still get a message across, _'Mommy protects them,' _

'_Mom knows a lot. Maybe Mom knows too much…' _Sadako replied, her own comment a parody on her father's own words.

The sun was soon setting and night fell over the city. Everyone was sleeping…everyone except for Zuko, who could hear things. Odd things. Strange things not heard since chilhood. He could feel primative things crawling back from boyhood. Things forgotten. Things that he wished to forget and had them sealed away, but not they were coming back. Worse than before. Worse than they had ever been, He could hear scratching. An ood scratching noise. Coming from the closet.

'_It's just my imagination…' _Zuko thought. But his

_(They do not see) _

heart was pounding and

_(as the spirits come close) _

his instincts told him that

_(but he still insists) _

he was in more trouble than

_(that he sees the ghosts!) _

he was thinking he was.

The scratching grew louder.

Katara didn't stir.

_(They do not see as the spirits come close) _

Neither did infant Kyrei in his crib nearby the bed.

_(but he still insits that he sees the ghosts!) _

Zuko was the only one wide awake.

_(They do not see as the spirts come close but he still insists) _

Wide awake and afraid.

_(that he sees the ghosts!) _

The scratching turned to scraping and soon a moaning was heard from behind the closet. The scratchig to scraping. The scraping to clawing. The clawing to banging. The banging to…

_(They do not see as the spirits come close but he still insists that he sees the ghosts!) _

The closet opened.

A creature crawled out. A creature that

_(mommy, there's a ghost man) _

might have been human at

_("I'll always be by your side, prince.") _

one time but no longer was. It was a young man. His skin

_(Ohmygodsthebliood is everywhere! It's on the walls…on the floor…**everywhere**! EVERYWHERE!)_

was blue. His hair was long and black. He smelled like graveyard soil and

_(a ghost man in my room) _

ancient blood spilled. He gurgled and

_(Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygodsohmygods…HE'S **DEAD**! THEY **KILLED** HIM!)_

then looked up at Zuko. His eye sockets

_(They do not see as the spirits come close but he still insists that he sees the ghosts!)_

were empty. Blood ran down his face.

'…_hellooooo theeeerrrre prrrriiincccee zuuukoooo….it's your old frieeeeennnnnd…'_ He gurgled.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to, but his vocal chords seemed to have shrunk down to thin wisps, so he couldn't. All he could go was stare at the creature crawling towards him. It left a trail of fresh blood on the floor.

"…liang…" Zuko coughed.

_(They do not see as the spirits come close but he still insists that he sees the ghosts!)_

'…_prrrriiiiiincccceeeee zuuuuuukooooo….' _He gurgled.

"…liang…I'm…" Zuko coughed.

'…_zzzzuuuukooooo….yooooooouuuuu kiiiillllleeeed meeeee….' _He gurgled.

He was closer now. Close to the bed. Too close now. Zuko got out of bed

_(They do not see as the spirits come close but he still insists that he sees the ghosts!)_

and away from it. He went nearby the window.

"…liang…I'm…so…sor…" Zuko coughed.

He moved towards Zuko. It smelled like death. It smelled like fear. It smelled like

_(They do not see as the spirits come close but he still insists that he sees the ghosts!)_

a rotting corpse that kept on crawling out the grave because he wouldn't be buried. No. Not just yet…

It's head snapped up and it looked at Zuko, straight into his eyes so that he could look at the blood on it's face and the death from long ago that he had been running from.

'_You killed me, Prince Zuko! You killed me! You let me die! YOU LET ME DIE!' _he screeched.

There was no more gurgling. There was yelling. A fit of rage given from someone beyond the grave that sought vengeance for it's wrongful death. Zuko sat onto his knees and looked at the sigh.

"…liang…I'm sorry…liang…I'm so sorry…I wish…I wish I could bring you back…" Zuko said as he looked at his old friend. He remembered Liang's once smiling face and realized it had been replaced by an undead hatred and anger.

'_You didn't do anything! You left me there! You left me to die!' _he screeched.

"I…I can understand why…you're angry…but….I can't do anything now…" Zuko replied, "…I can't bring you back, Liang…"

He was face to face with the corpse now. He could smell how the flesh and insides were rotting away. He could fell it's angry undead lifeforce towards him. He could feel it's hatred.

"I'm sorry, Liang. I'm sorry you died," Zuko said.

The corpse looked at Zuko. He simply stared at Zuko, and he simply crumbled to ashes and was gone, just like a child's nightmare. Zuko let out a sigh as he looked at the pile of ashes.

Zuko looked at the ashes lying in front of him.

"...they do not see...as the spirits come close..." Zuko breathed, "...but he still insists that he sees...the ghosts..."

**IV**

"Where have you been all morning?" Katara asked Zuko. It was late afternoon. She was feeding Kyrei. Sadako and Izuri played nearby.

Zuko looked worn and tired. "Something that should have been done a long time ago," was his reply.

He had taken the ashes, put them in an urn, and buried them in the garden, like Liang's corpse should have been years ago before. He had finally given his friend a proper burial and felt some sort of weight lifted off of his back.

Katara ushered Sadako and Izuri out of the room so that they could talk.

"_Where were you?_" Katara asked again, "This is the seocnd time I woke up and you were gone,"

"I buried a friend of mine," Zuko said. He then explained, "When I was about six or seven years old, Aunt Sutashia took my sister and I down to the lower city because she wanted to see a friend of hers. I waundered off and away from the house we were in and found a boy my age. There weren't many children my age around the palace, or the upper city, as the time, so I was lonely. I didn't know about social rank or anything, or that peasants aren't supposed to mix with nobles. I just wanted a friend.

"His name was Liang and he had been born a landless peaant. He lived on the streets. He had no family to take care of him. He would have probably hated me, but he was so kind and nice to everyone and anyone. And he was lonely too. We needed companionship and we happened to find each other at the right time. Aunt Sutashia liked the idea of me making a friend - she never cared about social rank – and smuggled Liang up to the upper city for me as a playmate. Of course, this is agaisnt the rules and my ultratraditionalist relatives would have thrown a fit…and they did.

"Time passed nd Liang and me grew close. We were inseperable from each other, so I passed him off as a noble so that we could be official playmates. But things didn't go over smoothly. You see, it's all about comptetition in the family about whose child will be the best lord, or lady, or king, or the like. And my relatives saw this as a chance to get ahead in the game.

"One day, Liang was simply gone. I couldn't find him. I was upset, because I thought he might have abandoned me and our friendship. But then I looked…I looked in my closet…."

He paused at this.

"…I…I looked in my closet….and…I…saw…Liang…"

He paused again.

"….Liang had been murdered. His eyes had been gouged out. A stake had been stabbed through his heart. On the inside door of the closet was…was written…"

He paused yet again.

"…'peasants are filth'…in…Liang's…blood…"

He paused once again. It seemed like he would never speak again.

"Zuko–" Katara began.

"Liang had been my only friend," Zuko said, "and I was filled with grief, but…there was something else. The blood was everywhere. It was horrifying. I screamed. I cried. I went almost insane. I kept having nightmares about his death. I couldn't live with it, even after we had buried him in the garden. I was on the brink of insanity. I tried to kill myself multiple times…just so that I could forget Liang's death.

"Aunt Sutashia found a better altenative to my suicide. She used a little bit of magic and a little bit of hypnosis, and sealed away the memory so that I would forget Liang entirely, death included. All traces of Liang were erased from the palace. I don't know where they put his body, but I believe they may have burned it and put it in the river.

"…Sadako's powers must have awakened some of the spirits in the castle that are still lingering around from years long past…she must have…caused Liang's spirit to…come back…"

Katara didn't let him say anymore. She held him and he held her.

But what Zuko didn't tell Katara was that a doorway had been reopened and he could see things that he couldn't truly see before. And he could feel the presence of not only ten but a thousand different dead souls in the room and in the entire palace.

_'They do not see as the spirits come close,'_ Zuko thought, _'but he still insits that he sees the ghosts...'_

**V**

Aang went down to the lower city the next day and found a strange oddity. There was a group of six children playing all by themselves. They had dark hair, dark pupiless eyes, and ivory skin. They were dressed like peasant children, and yet it was obvious that they were not mortal. But neither demon. They were something in the middle. As soon as Aang looked at them, they looked at him back with chilling eyes, as if filled with some sort of forbidden knowledge.

'_Half demon, half human' _Aang realized, _'They're half demon children!' _

* * *

_I love these cliffhanging endings to each chapter. - ZeroSoul_


	5. Chapter IV: grandfather and child

"_the sun is in your eyes_

_the sun is in your ears _

_I hope you see the sun_

_someday in the darkness"_

aura

**reset destiny; chapter IV: "grandfather and child" **

**I**

The meeting was simple enough. Fire Lord Ozai had requested it, and Zuko and Katara had no true problems with his wishes. Though the Fire Lord had spent the past six years living as a hermit in his own palace, it wasn't unexpected that one day he would request to see his grandchild Sadako. Sadako, however, had to urged and tempted with promises of gifts and the like, to willingly go see her grandfather and behave for that period of time. Izuri was even more unwilling to go and Zuko had to drag him from under the bed so that he could dressed.

"I think they have the right idea about not going," Zuko said as he held down screaming and kicking Izuri as Katara brushed a moody Sadako's hair.

"Zuko, I know we don't get along with your father but it's only natural that he wants to see his grandchildren once in a while," Katara said, "And I don't see why they're fussing so much about it,"

Each child had a valid reason for not wanting to go. Sadako didn't like meeting new people. She was wary of strangers, and even more wary of the Fire Lord. Izuri didn't like going to places or rooms he had never been before because he didn't know his way around, due to his lack of sight. At least in his bedroom and his parent's room, he was familiar with his surroundings and wouldn't fall and trip over things he didn't know that were there by memorization. Kyrei was the only one not putting up a fit, and this was mainly because he wasstill a babyand didn't know what was going on except for that Sadako and Izuri were being loud.

Zuko felt the ground sink underneath him and he realized that the room was starting to turn to liquid again. _'…shit! Not again!' _Zuko thought in a panic. He slipped on the liquid floor as the bed Izuri was laying on began to melt. Katara let out a panicked cry as she began to sink into the floor as well. Izuri continued on crying, until Sadako realized that the chair she was sitting in was starting to melt.

"IZURI!" Sadako barked. Izuri looked at his sister, as if hurt by her yelling at him, and he ceased crying. The room returned to normal and Zuko let out a sigh of relief.

Katara was shaking as he stood back up again on the once again solid ground. Still, there were depressions, mounds, and bubbles left in the floor from it being liquid.

"…I see what…you mean by…Izuri's powers…" Katara said to Zuko.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Zuko asked her.

"I'm fine," Katara said, still a little shaken up by the room suddenly changing form. Sadako grumbled something in reply as she got her hair brushed. She was the most unwilling to go and see her grandfather the Fire Lord. Once Izuri, Sadako, and Kyrei were dressed, Zuko spoke to them.

"Izuri, try not to touch things. Sadako, _don't_ _bite_," Zuko said to her. Sadako grumbled in reply. She was still angry she had to go, "Don't make that face at me, Sadako. You can't always have it your way all the time," Sadako still grumbled. "Just be polite to your grandfather and it'll be over,"

"I don't see why you're making me do it!" Sadako huffed.

"Because your grandfather loves you and wants to see how you're doing. Now be polite to him _or_ _else_," Zuko said as he patted Sadako on the head.

Sadako still grumbled unhappily at the decision to see a man she barely knew and didn't truly want to know to begin with. While they walked towards the throne room, Sadako grew bored and tried to see what her parents were thinking. Sadako then found that her father's mind was guarded by the sun and her mother's mind protected by the moon.

This put her in an even worse mood than before.

**II**

The lower city peasants were working hard in the fields, as they had been doing for the past couple of days, as Aang had noticed. They seemed to be preoccupied gathering up the delicate red flowers that grew in the fields nearby, that most farmers would dismiss as beautiful but obnoxious weeds that weren't edible and didn't fetch a good price at market.

He went to Beelzebub and Morningstar's house and found that Beelzebub was the only one present. He was sitting in a chair, drinking some blood out of wine glass and smiled up at Aang. Aang couldn't help but stare at his face: there were three claw marks over his left eye. The house was in a mess and it appeared as if there had been a fight.

"What happened here?" Aang asked.

"Just a little bit o' family troubles," Beelzebub said, "Hey! Doan look so worried 'bout me, kid! I've had worse wounds! C'mon! Sit down and drink some blood with me!"

As the two of them sat in the living room, Aang was still curious about what had happened.

"It was just a little squabble Morningstar an' me had," Beelzebub said, "Nothin' major,"

"Some kind of squablle," Aang muttered, "Did he scratch you?"

"…yes," Beelzebub said, as he drank some blood, "But it truly doan matter,"

"Where is Morningstar now?" Aang asked.

"Oh, he ran out wherever. He'll be back by nightfall," Beelzebub said, "He always is,"

"What would make him run off like that?"

"We were just havin' a 'lil discussion 'bout somethin' 'n he got a little upset at me…"

"About what?"

Beelzebub changed the subject, "So how are ya 'n your lady doin'? Any demonlings yet?"

'_Just as I thought…' _Aang thought. He sensed that Beelzebub had probably been cheating on Morningstar and when Morningstar found out, he wasn't too happy about it. He decided to go back to his original reason for visiting Beelzebub in the first place.

"Beelzebub, I just saw half-demon children here in the lower city," Aang said, "and I think you know about them as well,"

Beelzebub paused and then averted eye contact with Aang for a moment.

"You know how I feel about demons and humans mixing bloods," Aang said to him.

"I know, kid, and frankly, I feel a bit uneasy 'bout it myself," said Beelzebub, "It's all da latest generation's fault you know – kids jumpin' in 'n out of bed and demon boys goin' invisible and knocking up peasant girls left and right 'n demon girls seducin' peasant boys in barns-"

"-_what?_"

"It's gotten crazy done here, kid. There's too many demon kids 'n not enough strict parentin' goin' 'round, but dat'sda way it's always been, I guess. We demons find a place tah live 'n den we just breed and breed and breed until there's too many of us 'n den we need to split up 'n move somewhere else,"

Aang looked at Beelzebub, "But Hell wasn't like that, or at least not when I was down there,"

"Hell is a tough place tah live. Ya could wake dead at any random time. But in dis place, life is better 'n more peaceful 'n we're allowed tah live out our lives tah da fullest 'n even have families, like Morningstar 'n me, but da problem is dat things are gonna get outta hand soon. I doan need tah see da future to tell dat dere's gonna tah be a big half-demon baby boom soon,"

"We have to stop it then! We can't have the half-demons start invading everything!"

"Nothin' we can truly do _about_ it, kid,"

Beelzebub stopped drinking the blood and then looked at Aang.

"Listen tah me, kid," Beelzebub said firmly, "there are stranger things at work in dis city right now. Those half-demon kids – I look at 'em 'n I see somethin' new, strange, and frightenin'. Dey got powers dat nobody's supposed to have – da forbidden stuff, ya remember that, doan ya, kid?"

Aang nodded, "Metal, Mind, and Reality. Of course I remember,"

"But those kids are tricky! They en't usin' their powers – oh no, not yet – they're watiin' for someone…something…some sort of signal for dem tah get ready 'n only The Creatrix will know what'll happen next!"

**III**

Pepper let out an unfulfilled sigh. She had scoured the lower city top to bottom for the past few days and found nothing – not even a sight or rumor of Grimm. She had given up on finding the mysterious young man from the party that had enchanted her. Feeling angry at herself for being so stupid and pining after a boy who probably didn't like her back, she sat on a grassy knoll. There was a field of red flowers down below.

The military had made their move against the Water Tribe capital in the South Pole. They were searching the city for the royal family and found the princess and held her hostage. It would only be some days before they surrendered over the city and another piece of land would be declared as The Empire's territory. Seyvan was busy at the base giving instructions and talking to High Admiral Zhao. He had grown some sort of attachment to the man, and had even befriended him. Pepper truly didn't care for Zhao…she was getting the feeling that the grown man had his eye on her body and stayed as far away from him as possible.

"Funny meeting you here,"

Pepper whirled around and saw Grimm standing behind her. He wore all black, his hair combed nicely, his ivory skin shining, and looked prim, proper and mature – just like he had at the party. Pepper smiled and rushed over to him. She felt her heart burst with joy.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Pepper said.

"I heard something about a soldier girl looking for me, so I decided to investigate. At first, I thought it might be trouble, but then I realized it was you," Grimm said to Pepper.

Pepper smiled at him, "I couldn't get you out of my head, Grimm,"

Grimm was left in a silence for a few minuets. He then finally said, "I'm afraid you've made a mistake, Pepper, as I recall your name," He turned his back to her. "I am not the man you think I am. I am simply the son of an ambassador. I am too imperfect for you. You have a bright future ahead of you in the army," He then added. "And I don't think your brother likes me very much,"

This was true – Seyvan hated the people from down below and so did Zhao. They were both very suspicious of them and everybody knew it. Pepper always pleaded with Seyvan to be reasonable, but he was too stubborn to listen to her.

Pepper could feel her heart come close to breaking. She pleaded with Grimm, "Grimm, I don't care what _anyone_ thinks! What I care is what _you_ think!"

Grimm turned around and clasped Pepper's hands, "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met," Grimm then kissed her on the cheek and said. "I'm afraid I have to leave now. Will you meet me here, tomorrow?"

Pepper nodded, "Yes…of course!"

Grimm then left and Pepper was gone as well.

"You can come out, sister. I know you have been watching us," Grimm said as he walked the lonely road back towards the house. Lillith came out of her hiding place and joined Grimm in walking.

"Grimm, why did you do that?" Lillith asked.

"Do what?" questoned Grimm.

"You know that girl was in love with you and you knew you could have her and even more! Why did you act like you didn't?" Lillith asked. She was genuinely curious.

"You have to understand, sister, that mortals are more capable than just being tools for passion and feeding," Grimm said, "when they love you, they do anything for you and when they are denied that love, it makes them worship you even more," He smiled a bit. "It's called tactics, sister. You should use it sometimes,"

Lillith scoffed, "I still say it's stupid to dance around in circles for a girl who already likes you,"

"And that's why you don't have any mortal men falling at your feet as of now," Grimm said.

**IV**

Sadako had to be pushed forward so that she would actually walk up towards the throne and approach her grnadfather. Still, no amount of coaxing from Zuko or Katara could make the little girl stop frowning and looking angry and afraid towards Fire Lord Ozai. Fire Lord Ozai hadn't changed too much over the years. He stepped off the throne and approached his small granddaughter, careful to make sure not to touch her (he still carried the bite mark from when she bit him as a baby).

"You seem to grow taller every day, Sadako," Fire Lord Ozai said.

Sadako looked down at her feet. "…yes, grandpa," she murmured. Her voice sounded more like an animal growling at it's worst enemy, that had just corner it and had to nowhere to run.

"How old are now, Sadako?" Fire Lord Ozai asked.

"I'll be seven soon," Sadako answered.

"That's very good," Fire Lord Ozai said, "because that's the right age for your royal education to start,"

Katara's eyes narrowed at Fire Lord Ozai, "…_what_ royal education?"

Sadako could sense things were going to be tense in the room for a little while, so she ran back to her parents. She stood next to Izuri, who also listened in to what was going on.

"Father, the message you sent us stated that you wanted to see, Sadako," Zuko said.

"That I do," Fire Lord Ozai answered, "but Sadako is at the age where, traditionally, the members of our royal blood start learning about the proper duties," He smiled. "You _must_ realize that Sadako is not only The Avatar but also a princess. One day, I may even make her the heiress to The Fire Empire throne, if all goes well,"

This statement hit one of Zuko's nerves, "You can't _do_ that! According to tradition, there can only be a _male_ Fire Lord and if there are no male heirs available, Sadako's _husband_ would be the next Fire Lord,"

"Rules can always be changed," The Fire Lord replied, "I am negotiating with The Council right now about them," He smiled at Sadako. "When Sadako comes of age, she will rule at _The_ _Fire_ _Queen_,"

"I think you're forgetting, father, that I am prince now and _I_ become Fire Lord _before_ her when _you_ die," Zuko said, "It's my throne to give away, and personally I would rather have my son rule than my daughter,"

The Fire Lord chuckled, "_Which_ son, Zuko? Your first son is blind, your second son is an infant – only Sadako will be fit enough to run the empire and not have it all come tumbling down at our ear's. Her power as The Avatar will guide her through the regime,"

Katara glared at The Fire Lord, "Sadako should fulfill her duties as The Avatar before ruling. Those come before anything else,"

"Which is exactly why she should have an education," Fire Lord Ozai said, "as The Avatar, little Sadako must master all the elements, and this is the perfect age to start. She would have nine years of experience by the time she comes of age," He then smiled even more. "Not to mention her additional powers. You surely don't want Sadako to not be able to control her special abilities by the time she is an adult, do you? She'd cause all sorts of destruction with them if they are not tamed in time," His eyes narrowed. "Adolescence will amplify her abilities tenfold if they are not controlled. She will be easy to angry and you should know as well as I do what happens when she is upset,"

'_He's got us there,' _Zuko realized, _'We can't control Sadako forever. Her powers are far too great and unknown to us, as well as Izuri. We can only keep control for so long…' _He looked at Katar's face and knew she realized the same thing.

He sighed.

"Fine. Teach Sadako," Zuko said.

The Fire Lord clapped his hands, "I am pleased you see it my way, my son. Her training will begin tomorrow,"

Sadako, who had been standing on the sidelines of the entire discussion, had heard the words "training" and frowned.

"But on one condition," Katara said, speaking up, "you have Izuri taught as well. He shares the same abilities as Sadako,"

Fire Lord Ozai frowned at the idea of having his Avatar granddaughter taught alongside her imperfect brother but nodded, "Of course. We wouldn't want to separate the two of them,"

'_You hear that?' _Sadako said, sending her thought to Izuri.

Izuri nodded, _'Yes. We are in big trouble,' _

**V**

When Aang went back to the tower, he found Zula throwing up. Her constant fears of the ghosts in the palace and the recent family deaths had caused her to medicate herself with wine. He had grown use to her being sick every morning – with some obvious disgust to her alcoholic habits – and often chose the time to read scrolls or meditate. This time, he finally voiced his opinion. He stood in the doorway, looking at his drunken wife.

"You know when I first met you, this wasn't the image I had in mind for us in the later years," Aang commented. He sat on the bed and looked at her, "You've gone from strong royal woman to drunk,"

"Oh, shut up!" Zula yelled at him. She picked up a nearby bottle and tossed it at Aang's head. Aang simply leaned over, avoiding the bottle and continued to look at her. She stood and yelled at him, "The only reason why you're not like this is because it's _not_ your family! Hell, you probably don't even _have_ a family, since you're not even _human_ to begin with!"

Aang looked at her, "I had a family when I was alive,"

"'_When I was alive', 'when I was alive'_…that's all I ever hear from you!" Zula raged. She then began to cry, "Why did I even marry you? You don't even _care_ about me anymore! You're going to _leave_ me soon, aren't you? Just leave as mysteriously as you _came_!"

Aang blinked, "You're drunk, Zula. You're not thinking straight,"

Zula then smacked Aang across the face. Aang didn't even flinch. She then yelled at him: "I'm not fucking _drunk_, Suryan, I'm _pregnant_ with _your_ child!"

A silence filled the air.

"How do you know it's mine?" Aang asked her.

"Of course I know!" Zula yelled at him.

"You don't think I hear things about you?" Aang said. He looked Zula straight into the eyes, "What makes you think that's my child and not another's?"

When a look of pure angry and malice crossed Zula's face, Aang suddenly wished he hadn't said that to her. _'This isn't going to end well…' _Aang thought as he dodged Zula's flames, flying in his general direction. He blocked her using air, but it was difficult fighting not only his raging wife, but a Firebending prodigy as well. When she tired, she eventually flopped down on the bed.

"I don't think having children wil be a good idea, Zula," Aang said to her, "I'm not human and you are. The child will be a monster,"

"Wel,l there's nothing I can exactly _do_ about it, Suryan!" Zula yelled, "Do you think I _want_ to be like this? I never wanted to have children! Now I'm going to get fat and ugly!"

Aang sighed, and chose to ignore the rest of her statement – mostly cursing him.

'_It's only one headache after another here,' _Aang thought, _'but I guess sooner or later it was bound to happen,'_ He groaned. _'I should have castrated myself when I had the chance,'_

**VI**

The training didn't go as horrible as Sadako had expected it to be. It had been, in fact, worse than she could have possibly imagined. Not only did she despise having people tell her what to do, she hated being forced to do it – one way or another. Most of the teachers went easy on Izuri – him being blind and therefore helpless to everything – but were tough at Sadako, her being The Avatar and could take a severe ego and physical beating.

But Sadako had formed a worst enemy with the combat teacher, who insisted on whacking her constantly so that she woud eventually learn how to defend herself. He showed no mercy to any of his students, including Izuri, who he insisted should have even better skills than Sadako should since "blindness quickens the senses".

Sadako's favorite teacher was the magic teahcer, since she was so easy going and often taught mostly breathing excercises and how to control her powers and use them to heal rather than harm (as she usually did) and how to respect people's thoughts and not pry.

When she was returned back to her parents by evening, Sadako and Izuri were black and blue with bruises.

"I don't wanna go _back_! " was the first thing Sadako said to Zuko and Katara, "You can't make me go! I won't do it!"

Izuri didn't offer a verbal complaint, but merely rubbed his head and looked tearfully at his parents, as if to say he agreed with Sadako's statement.

"Sadako, it's your first day!" Zuko said.

"I don't care! I'm not going back!" Sadako yelled.

"They get this from _your _side of then family," Katara said to Zuko as Sadako and Izuri hugged her legs and pleaded with their mother not to go back.

"Why is it everytime _they_ whine about something _my_ family gets blamed for it?" Zuko said.

Katara smiled, "Because my family is made of peasants and peasants don't whine. We make due with what we have,"

"Oh, everybody knows that peasants complain the _most_!" Zuko said. He then spoke to Sadako and Izuri, "Sadako, Izuri, try ot be reasonable. Things like this will help you in the future,"

"I don't care! I want to quit!" Sadako said.

Zuko sighed, "You can't quit, Sadako,"

A look of anger crossed over Sadako's face, "You stink!"

She then stomped on Zuko's foot and ran away from the room. Zuko yelped in pain.

"Sadako!" Katara sharply said, "That wasn't nice!" But Sadako was already sprinting away and gone. She then looked at Zuko. "Are you okay?"

"Katara, do you remember that no spanking rule I made? I'm changing my mind as of now," Zuko said.

"I know you don't mean that. Sadako's just upset," Katara said.

"May I remind me that this isn't the first time she's done this?" Zuko said to her, "Sadako is turning into a brat! Remember she _bit_ me that one time? And _kicked_ me? And _hit_ me with her doll? And then _bit_ me again?"

"Okay, so Sadako does have a bit of a temper on her, but she's proably learning it from _you_,"

"Katara, I know I mean yell a lot and get angry, but I _don't_ bite people!"

"You kick and hit them,"

"That's entirely _different_! I didn't kick, hit, or bite my mother when I was her age!"

Katara sighed, "I'll go get Sadako,"

But internally, she knew Zuko was right about Sadako. Sadako was more prone to fits and tantrums, and wihle Izuri did do the same sometimes, it wasn't as bad. Izuri could easily be rebuked out of it. With Sadako, coupled with her abilities and her stubborness, it could take hours. Izuri's fits normally came from being afraid or upset about something, while with Sadako, she just wanted everything to go her way, which was impossible to do sometimes. Sadako could be tempted, coaxed and threatened, but sometimes she just wouldn't budge, which was happening more and more often.

'_She's getting more aware of her abilities and she realizes she has a little bit of power. And that little bit of power is going straight tio her head,' _Katara thought.

**VII**

"The one thing I don't understand is why you insist on coming here everytime you're upset, Sada!" Aunt Sutashia said to Sadako.

Sadako sat across from Aunt Sutashia at a table. Her feet didn't even touch the ground since the chairs were so high. Sadako favored Aunt Sutashia for some reason and had befriended the woman, even though Zuko and Katara would prefer she not be around her so many times since Aunt Sutashia tended to be careless with what what she said.

"They wanted me to keep taking lessons, even when the teacher is hitting me!" Sadako said.

"And why not make you? Everybody has to learn something eventually," Aunt Sutashia said, "If you think this is tough, wait until you start going to school and the like, if you ever go. I think you'll end up being privately tutored,"

"But I hate it! And the teachers hate me!" Sadako protested.

"The teachers don't hate you, Sada, they're just doing their job," Aunt Sutashia said, snapping her fan at Sadako. She wouldn't hit the girl, but the snapping noise of the fan caught her attention, "Now listen to me, Sada. You have to learn these things, whether you like it or not,"

Sadako huffed – this wasn't the answer she wanted. Aunt Sutashia sighed.

"Tell you what, Sada," Aunt Sutashia said, "since you're my favorite niece, I'm going to do you a little favor. If you keep taking your lessons and you do well, I'll teach you a little magic, okay?"

Sadako's eyes widened at this, "Really, Aunt Sutashia?"

Aunt Sutashia winked and smiled, "Of course, Sada! And maybe when you're older I'll teach about men! Hell, I'll think I can even teach you now! But let's have this be our little secret, okay?"

Aunt Sutashia knew there would be an uproar from Sadako's parents if they found out she was teaching their taught what was, in reality, black magic, but she thought it wouldn't hurt since the girl semed to have a knack for it already.

"I love you, Aunt Sutashia!" Sadako said, running over and embracing the woman.

"You're the only one that really does, Sada," Aunt Sutashia said. Moments like this often made her wish she had had children of her own, or at least gotten to know a man who could take beating from her and not run away in terror.

Sadako then scampered off back to her parents, filled with joy.

'_She's a sweet little girl. She's the spitting image of Zuko,' _Aunt Sutashia thought as she watched Sadako leave, _'But all hell is going to break loose when she hits puberty – oh yes it will!' _

And Aunt Sutashia chuckled to herself at this idea, mainly because she knewwas right.


	6. Chapter V: from up above

"_the sun is in your eyes _

_the sun is in your ears _

_but you can't see the sun _

_ever in the darkness _

_it does not much matter to me"_

aura

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter IV: "from up above" **

**I**

They arrived as silently as the fog settled over the city. They came in a small number, smaller than the people from down below, but it was made obvious by their reaction that they were worried about their presence. Their eyes were dark orbs, sucking in all light, their skin dark and earthen colored, their hair black and shaggy. Their teeth sharp. They looked wild and fearsome.

They called themselves the people from up above and the people from down below feared and hated them with all their undead hearts. They settled into the lower city, nestled into their own simple homes across from the ones belonging to the people from down below. The homes were seperated by a river, strangely formed as soon as they arrived and split the lower city into two parts – one for down below and one for the up above people.

Their leader's name was Gabriel. He had a wife named Sachiel, his own son Shamsel and his own daughter Ramiel. They led the people from up above.

"_Angels_…" Beelzebub hissed.

Gabriel, Sachiel, Shamsel, and Ramiel sat across from Beelzebub, Morningstar, Lillith, and Grimm. They were having a simple meeting, which would most likely turn into a bloody battle. The tension in the room was high.

"And you are demons," Gabriel said, "but we have no ill will against you,"

"Then what are you doing here?" Morningstar demanded, "The Creatrix rarily has her underlings meddle in the affairs of mortals,"

"We are not meddling," Sachiel said, "We are simply here to keep you in check,"

"Bullshit!" Lillith said.

"You're full of it yourself," Shamsel said.

"Balance must be kept," Grimm said, "I saw this coming sooner or later,"

"As long as the doors are all open and demons roam this realm alongside mortals," said Ramiel, "so must we angels protect them from your kind,"

"_Protect_?" Beelzebub laughed, "Ya angels doan protect 'less it suits ya own interests o' ya master _makes_ you do it!"

"Yes, but we don't _harm_ them like your people do," Gabriel said.

"We only take the necessary blood to keep us alive," Morningstar protested, "and that is because of how The Creatrix made us!"

"It is _Sin_," stated Sachiel.

"If there was no Sin, there would be no world!" Lillith said.

"If there was no _Sin_, there would be no _hatred_! No _killing_! No _death_! No _violence_! This world would be pure as the _daylight_!" Shamsel said, standing up.

"But if there's no darkness, there's no light!" Lillith argued.

"_ENOUGH_!" Gabriel and Beelzebub both barked and Shamsel and Lillith both sat back down.

"I won't have any fightin' in dis house," Beelzebub said.

"And I won't cause an uproar over the laws that rule us all," Gabriel said. He then turned to Beelzebub, "Beelzebub, I still remember the day I thought beside you in Heaven. Let us not have our friendship go to waste,"

"Ya right," Beelzebub said, "We need each other to survive – to keep some sort of balance in dis screwed up place,"

"Let us have a truce then, a contract of sorts," Morningstar said.

"We don't contracts with the wicked," Sachiel said, "we are here to keep this world from rupturing open thakns to the likes you,"

"Be silent, Sachiel," Gabriel said, "a truce is what we need to keep the peace," He then spoke to Beelzebub. "We will forms Courts, that will judge and keep the peace between the both of us and create rules,"

So rules were made, with penalities and soon balance had been created in the lower city between the people from down below and up above. Late into the night, Gabriel and his family returned home.

"They are up to something," Sachiel said.

"Yes," Gabriel commented, "but it is up to The Creatrix to make the true move,"

"We must do something!" Sachiel protested.

Gabriel shook his head, "No. Do you remember her orders, Sachiel? '_Do nothing.'_"

Sachiel grumbled, but knew he was right.

**II**

Aang went to Beelzebub's house later that afternoon and found Beelzebub and Morningstar in a huff.

"Another fight?" Aang asked.

"Worse," Morningstar said, "_Angels_,"

All color drained from Aang's face when he heard this word.

"W-what? What…how…" Aang said. He was beyond words at the moment.

Beelzebub poured out some blood into wine glasses as Morningstar began to talk. Beelzebub wasn't in truly a talking mood after last night.

"They came here last night," Morningstar said to Aang in a very quiet voice, "And they settled right into our territory – the bastards. Then the head angel came here and we did a bit of talking to them. There's four of them too, just like us, and that's probably how they want it. There's less of them than us, but everybody has some sort of double – some sort of equal,"

"Why are they here?" Aang asked.

"Balance," Mornignstar said, "The world right now is so imbalanced. Darkness is overpowering light right now because there are so many demons and spirits from the underworld in the other realms, now that all the doors are open,"

Aang felt a mixture of fear and curosity about what was going on, "So…are…are they…like us?"

Morningstar shrugged, "Yes and no. Angels and Demons are made of the same things, we just follow different things,"

"Like The Creatrix and The Devil?"

"No, like Order and Chaos. Demons follow Chaos. Angels follow Order. We're complete opposites and that's why there's a balance,"

"Chaos and Order? Who are they?"

Morningstar smiled, "The Creatrix isn't the only entity out there. There are two more: Order and Chaos. Order and Chaos are as old as time itself. They make sure Balance is kept at all times. Let's just say they boss The Creatrix around a bit when things like this happen,"

Aang sighed, "So now angels are here. What are we supposed to do?"

Morningstar laughed, "We keep on living of course! We're not going to be scared away by some angels, are we now?"

Aang didn't exactly agree. The idea of having both angels and demons in the lower city together would no doubt cause some sort of trouble in the nearby future. He left the house and started to walk back to the upper city. He wasn't in a flying mood and walking gave him time to think. He then saw something strange out of the corner of his eye - Pepper and a demon youth a little bit older than her walking side by side as Pepper held onto his arm romantically.

_'This is going to be trouble,' _Aang thought, frowning. Pepper suddenly noticed that he was looking directly at them and amde a face. Aang really debated about saying something to the two and then decided to simply walk away, _'Not my kid. Not my problem...I've got better things to worry about. Let Zuko take care of it,'_

However, Pepper made Aang realize something - Zula was pregnant and he would probably find his own son or daughter in that future situation. He groaned at the idea of having to deal with his teenaged children, remembering how Beelzebub and Lillith bitterly argued all the time. Zula wasn't thrilled about the pregnancy either, and had thrown him out of the bedroom on multiple occasions. Not simply because of a mood swing, but because she was bitter and against him about the whole affair.

Aang rubbed his temples. He had been suffering from a headache that refused to leave him be, _'There it goes again...the headache that never seems to end...' _

**III**

Sadako was very good at her lessons all and all- she was a very intelligent and very bright little girl. Her only fault was that she was stubborn, willful, short tempered, and didn't exactly listen to her elders.

"She's just like you in a way," Katara said to Zuko one afternoon after Sadako had repeatedly kickedand bit him during a temper tantrum.

"Why am _I_ being blamed for _her_ bad temper?" Zuko growled, "And why does she insist on kicking _me_? How come she never kicks _you_?"

"Because I'm her mother," Katara answered.The truth of the matter was that Sadako would rather hurt Katara with her words than physically. She knew her father could take a beating better (Zuko was still nursing one of her bites).

"We _have_ to break her habit of abusing me everytime she doesn't get things her way," Zuko said to Katara.

"I agree," Katara said, "it'll only get worse if we don't get rid of it right now,"

Kyrei crawled around the room on all fours. The boy still didn't display any sort of powers or abilities. He still remained like a normal baby, still learning about things around him and how to use his body. Izuri and Sadako still pretended that their younger brother didn't exist and Kyrei ignored them right back. He seemed more than happy to be oblivious to their existence. Katara was sad, but couldn't find a way to bring the three of them together. _'Maybe when Kyrei gets older, he'll start talking to them,' _Katara thought. Yet, there was some sort of longing there for Kyrei. Kyrei would watch Sadako and Izuri play - bouncing toys back and forth through the air using only their minds - and would look upset and would often to start to cry from it.

Sadako's whereabouts were unknown at the moment. After her tantrum, she had left for other parts of the castle.Katara had made a decision not to chase her. Sadako knew her way around, it would be very difficult for anyone to do harm to her (more likely, she would do more harm to _them_), and would come back and apologize when she cooled down.

Sadako herself was outside in the garden courtyard. She was walking along a wall of vines with fresh spring flowers sprouted on them. She walked towards a crumbling statue. A little girl was sitting at the foot of the statue. She was small - very small for her age - and scrawny looking. She was crying.

She was also half transparent.

_'A ghost,' _Sadako thought.

Sadako had grown used to the ghosts around the palace after one of her instructors told her about how to deal with them (mainly by stating to Sadako that she could do more harm).

"What do you want?" Sadako asked the ghost directly.

The ghost girl looked up at Sadako. Her face was small and hungry looking. She looked as if she had been starving.

_(I'm hungry) _

Sadako looked at it, "You're dead. I can't feed you,"

_(I'm hungry...so very...hungry...so very..) _

The ghost suddenly lurched towards Sadako and sank it's teeth into her arm. Sadako let out a scream of pain and the ghost shrieked and then was blow apart. Sadako fought back tears and looked at the bite mark. The ghost had drawn only a little bit of blood, a darkened patch on her red dress. She let out a sigh and decided to find somewhere else to explore.

She looked around and found that there was an old wooden fence falling apart in the very back of the garden. She walked over to it, and found that old vines and weeds were sprouting up from the ground as she drew closer to the fence. Sadako tried to see what was beyond the fence, but couldn't see. Still, she could sense something amiss about it...

_'There's something behind this fence...something I'm supposed to find...' _Sadako thought. She looked for a large enough gap in the fence to see if she could sneak through, _'I don't know why...but I have to see...I have to see what is beyond the fence...' _

Sadako spied a gap - a little small for her, but she could squeeze her way through it. She rushed over it, and stepped through the gap, one leg at a time. However, her slipper got caught in a notch in the fence wall. She tugged at it and finally her foot slipped out and she tumbled onto the grass on the other side of the fence. Sadako grumbled and got off the ground, now one foot bare.

She looked around her and found that there was no cobblestone on the ground, but tall and wild unkempt grasses that were as tall as she was. Sadako looked around and waundered through the grass, seeing small creature skitter here and there. Finally, she came to a large tower. The tower was crumbling, old, and a part of the roof was missing. It looked as if it had once been an older part of the castle that was seperated from it at one point in time.

_'Something is living in here...' _Sadako thought. She could sense something was inside of the old tower, something that beckoned and called to her.

Sadako approached the door in front of her. She touched it and felt as if it had given her a mild shock. Then it swung open on it's own. Sadako peeked inside of the doorway.

"Hello?" Sadako called.

She stepped inside. The door closed behind her. Sadako rushed to the door and found that it was locked. Feeling scared, Sadako backed away from the door. Light from outside shined inside of the tower, letting her see what was around her. There were old papers, candles, lamps, bottles of potions, dead creatures and organs in jars, and thousands upon thousands of books lined the walls. It looked like it was a study, or had been a study when whoever had lived in the tower long ago still used it.

Yet, Sadako could sense something still lived in the old tower - something strange and unknown to the others that lived in the palace.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sadako called again.

She spied a staircase nearby. Curious, she walked up it- the steps creaking underneath her weight. Spiders climbed over them nearby her. She pretended tonot notice them, lest shepanicfrom seeing them as usually did.It led up to another room. The room was far simpler than the other one. It had a simple bed, a table, a chair, and a fireplace. Along the room, books were stacked in neat piles. Sadako walked over to one the books and read the title: _'The Grimoire of Futuretelling' _and_ 'The Pool of Fate'_

"I see you've taken an interest in my reading,"

Sadako turned around to find that a young man was sitting at the table with a book in hand. His eyes were red, his skin pale, and his hair white. He was wearing an old fashioned robe - gold, black, and red in color. Sadako walked over to him. He had to be between the ages of sixteen and nineteen.

"You weren't here before..." Sadako said to him.

"And neither were you," said the young man, "This is my home and you are currently trespassing,"

"I didn't mean it. I was just.." Sadako began.

"Bored? This is no playground, little girl," said the young man, "But before I throw you out of here, I have one question to ask: how did you get past my barriers?"

"Barrier?" Sadako asked.

"I put two barriers around my home. One at the fence and another at the door. And somehow, you manadged to get past it,"

The young man breathed on the nearby fireplace and it lit up, warming the room. Sadako's eyes sparkled.

"You can do magic?" Sadako asked.

"I suppose I can, if that's what you call it," the young man answered.

"I do it too!" Sadako said, "Will you teach me?"

The young man laughed, "Of course not! You're nothing but a child!" He then smiled at Sadako. "And besides, I never teach,"

Sadako made a face, "But I can do a lot already!"

The young man sighed, "Yes, I can sense power in you, little girl, but your real powers are sleeping right now,"

"Sleeping?"

The young man nodded, "Your powers will only awaken on the eve of your womanhood. Only with maturity comes greater powers,"

Sadako looked crestfallen, "...so you won't teach me?"

The young stood up and took Sadako's hand and led her down the stairs. Candles in the rooms lit up as soon as he passed them. He stood in front of the door with Sadako.

"I will promise you something, little girl," the young man said, "when you finally become a youth, I will teach you,"

Sadako made a face, "But I'm only seven! That's a long wait!"

The young man smiled, "It's worth it in the end,"

Sadako sighed, "...okay. But you _promise_ to teach me?"

"I give my true name on it," the young man said, "My true name is Morshyd Blackheart,"

"I'm Sadako!" Sadako said.

Morshyd Blackheart smiled a little at this and opened the door. Sadako stepped out of the tower and into the sunlight.

"Goodbye, Morshyd Blackheart!" Sadako said, waving goodbye to her new friend.

"Goodbye...little Avatar," Morshyd Blackheart said.

Before Sadako could question this, the door was closed. Sadako shrugged and went back towards the fence, retrieved her slipper, and went off to find her parents.

**IV **

The people from down below and the people from up above rarely crossed paths, especially the older generation but the younger generation was curious about the others. They wondered about each other - curious about the habits and the mannerisms of the other race. Once in a while, one or two of them would cross paths. In the meantime, the people from up above's population boomed as well and soon there were enough of them to rival the people from down below.

"They're breedin' like crazy..." Beelzebub muttered one night as Morningstar and him laid in bed.

Morningstar rolled over in bed, "Something isn't right about this, Beelzebub. I thought the angels would only come down here to kill us, but they've been leaving us alone. There hasn't been any fights or anything, as of yet," He then looked Beelzebub in the eyes. "Why do you think they left Heaven?"

Beelzebub paused, "...I'm not sure, but there's gotta be some sorta reason..."

Grimm was less concerned with the people from up above, since he had other matters to attend to.

"When will you be leaving?" Grimm asked Pepper as he stroked her hair. It was night time - the moon hung in the sky. Pepper held onto Grimm and Grimm held onto Pepper.

"In a few days," Pepper answered. She had tears glistened in her eyes, "we're going to the South Pole. Our troops down there are having trouble taking the capital,"

"I understand," Grimm said, "your duties as a soldier must override everything else,"

"I wish they didn't," Pepper sighed, "sometimes I wish I could quit,"

"Why don't you?" Grimm asked.

Pepper shook her head, "I can't...not after that day...not after that battle,"

"Which battle?"

"I never told you..did I?"

Grimm shook his head, "Never,"

Pepper sighed again, looking more filled with sorrow than before, "My first time on the battlefield was when the comet hit the Earth Kingdom, weakening it. They sent all of us in to conquer but, we were forced to pull back. 10,000 soldiers went in. Only 65 came back out. We may have hit them then, but they were still strong. The Earth was on their side. We might have weakened the city wall, but there was no way to get past them,"

"I see..." Grimm said. He kissed Pepper and then said, "No matter where you, I will always be with you, Pepper,"

In the upper city, Ashes sat across from Kenta in the bedroom. Their lives were simple. They made their living by selling their artwork, they still lived with thier old friends - one deaf, another blind, another missing arms - and they had been married a month ago. It was a small ceremony (Ashes didn't want it too big) that went very unnoticed except for Ashes and Kenta.

_'Do you feel anything odd in the air?' _Kenta asked Ashes, signing to her.

_'Yes. Something has changed,' _Ashes commented, _but I'm not sure what it is,' _

Even higher into the upper city, Sadako sat across from Izuri in their room.

_'Where did you go?' _Izuri mentally asked her.

_'I think I found a magician or something living inan tower,' _Sadako commented in reply, _'I asked Father about it and he said nobody has lived in the tower ever since I was born,' _

_'Really? That's funny. Maybe he is a magician after all and nobody knows he lives there...' _Izuri suggested.

_'That would be interesting,' _Sadako replied.

Still, she had a feeling that she would be seeing Morshyd Blackheart once again.


	7. Chapter VI: a blossom made of thorns

_"now you're too close to the pain  
let all the rain go further  
come back and kiss me in vain  
mother oh do not bother"_

- a stray child

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter V - "a blossom of thorns" **

**I**

So Sadako eventually aged as any normal girl would have done, as so did Izuri and Kyrei. Izuri grew to be far more skilled in martial arts than anyone would believe a boy lacking sight should be. He was also abnormally intelligent for his age. He often sat in his room, surrounded by books and tools-working away at some new sort of invention. Kyrei was a handsome little boy-filled of wisdom and wonder about the world all around him.

"Sada, why won't you play with me?" Kyrei whined.

Sadako was sitting in the old nursery. Both Izuri and her had grown out of playing with their toys, now that Sadako was at the age of 12 (she would actually be 13very soon) and Izuri at 11. Only six-year-old Kyrei still played with the old hand-me-down toys. The old nursery was mainly a place for the children to lay around. Izuri moved into the room next to it to keep all his things in. He was very private about his things and hated having toshare, especially when it came down tohis tools.

Sadako was laying on the floor reading over a scroll that one of her teachers had assigned to her. Izuri sat across from her, working away at some new device.

"Go bother Izuri for a change," Sadako answered.

"I already told him to go away twice," Izuri answered, "_don't_ encourage him to come back over here again,"

"Well, I'm not _dealing_ with him!" Sadako groaned, "I've got too much work to do right now! You're not doing anything right now. Why don't you play with Kyrei?"

"I don't play with _babies_," Izuri replied, "and I'm busy,"

"I'm not a _baby_, Izu!" Kyrei protested.

"Busy doing what? All you ever do is invent things that don't work!" Sadako answered.

"Play with me!" Kyrei whined, tugging at Sadako's sleeve.

"They work, but they take some time," answered Izuri.

Sadako smirked, "'Some time'?What about that exploding doll you made?"

Izuri stuck his nose in the air, "A calculate human error,"

Katara walked into the room, "What's going on here?"

"Mama, no one will play with me!" Kyrei said, crying from sheer frustration and loneliness.

"Cry baby," Sadako snorted.

Katara looked at both Izuri and Kyrei, "You know better than to ignore your brother like that,"

Sadako rolled her eyes, "But _Mom_ - he's so _annoying_! And I'm _not_ a baby anymore like _he_ is!"

"Your brother is _not_ annoying," Katara firmly said, "I don't see why you three never seem to be able to play along together. Why don't you take walk around the castle or the courtyard? It's a beautiful day outside and the both of you are cooped up in here like you're allergic to sunlight!"

"Sunlight is overrated," Izuri answered.

Eventually, all three of the children were forced outside. Only Kyrei is overjoyed at the idea of playing out in the sunshine. Grumbling, grousing and groaning, Sadako and Izuri (with Kyrei tagging along behind them) walked outside and into the courtyard. Sadako squinted her eyes as bright light shined down on the trio. Her eyes are especially sensitive to light. Izuri wasn't troubled by it - but more annoyed that his mother said that it was a nice day outside, and he lacked the sight to witness it.

_'Mom's pregnant again,'_ Sadako commented to Izuri, as the three of them walked into the garden courtyard.

_'I know. I heard her talking to Dad before,' _Izuri answered. He groaned and looked at Kyrei. Hewas playing with the butterflies that seemed to flock to him, _'Just what we need..._another_ baby,' _

_'I don't know, Izuri. I'm...I'm getting a pretty bad feeling about this,'_ Sadako answers.

Izuri laughed, "Jealous, Sadako?"

Sadako scoffed, "Of a drooling, whining, baby? You _wish_, Izuri!"

"I thought girls were supposed to like playing mother and having a dolls," Izuri said.

This was an understatement since Sadako had grown into the habit of disabling any dolls she received. She plucked eyes, wrenched arms, yanked legs,froze,burned,and beheaded. Only after that would she play with them. Sadako snorted, folded her arms and held her head high, "Crying one end and crap out the other. That's how _I_ see it!"

"Look what I caught! Look what I caught!" Kyrei said, running over to Sadako and Izuri. He held up for them to see a small bird in the middle of his palms. The bird was calm and chirped towards Sadako and Izuri, "Isn't it _pretty_?"

Sadako rolled her eyes, "What _is_ it with you and animals? Every day you bring us some sort of _thing_ that you caught!"

Kyrei frowned, "I _like_ them..."

"Let it _go_, Kyrei," Izuri sighed.

Kyrei sniffled and went off to play by himself.

"How did we get stuck with him?" Sadako asked Izuri.

"Our parents lacking self control," Izuri answered.

Kyrei found enough playmates outside with the animalsthat livedthe garden courtyard. They seemed to be his only friends sincehis older siblings chose to ignore him. He chased acricket until a slipper crushed it.

"Hey!" Kyrei whined, crying over the loss of his insectoid friend, "I was playing with him!"

He looked up to see his cousins were the ones who had killed it. They were an eerie pair, both being twins, but there was something oddly unsettling about them that sent a shiver down Kyrei's back. Their dark orb-like eyes, their silver hair, and then there was that constant vacant stare they always gave Kyrei-as they were studying him just like Sadako studied her scrolls every night and day. They were tall and wide for their ages of seven - they could pass for older, possibly twelve years each.

"Why do you play with insignificant things?" asked one twin, looking under the slipper that had crushed the cricket with cold curiosity. It was the girl. Her name was Sing.

"You'd crush it anyway," said the other twin. It was the boy. His name was Song.

Kyrei often felt awkward not only among his older siblings, but his cousins as well. They acted too much like adults! He spied a mouse in the grasses and wentchasing after it. Sing and Song scoffed and walked over to Sadako and Izuri. Sadako and Izuri glared at them.

"Our rivals!" clucked Sing.

"We meet again,"chuckled Song.

"Get lost," Izuri said.

"Yeah, if there's one thing we don't need, it's you two _freaks_ walking around," Sadako spat.

"Freaks?" Song said.

"This coming from blindy and little miss tantrum?" laughed Sing.

Izuri folded his arms with a snort, "I maybe _blind_ but I'll kick your ass _up_ and _down_ this courtyard,"

"I'd like to see you _try_," Sing sneered.

**II**

"They're going to start fighting again," Katara said.

"I know," Zuko sighed, "This happens everytime those four get together,"

"I just don't see why they can't get along," Katara said, "I mean, they're cousins,"

"That's why," Zuko answered, "It's a cut-throat family, Katara. I'm already sure Zula raised her two little monsters to be just as meanas she is. Everyone is a rival for the throne, even though Sing and Song may not know it,"

Zuko and Katara were standing at the window in the castle, looking down into the courtyard. Sing and Song were facing Sadako and Izuri-all four of them looking unpleasant and most likely speaking very unplesant words. Katara liked Sing and Song, outside of the fact that they were creepy, conniving, demonic lookinglittle children who had oddly inherited their mother's mean streak and their father's cuteness and innocence look.

"We have other problems to worry about," Zuko said, "Sadako's thirteenth birthday is coming up. She'll be considered a young lady by traditional standards...which means she's going to have to grow outof being so..."

Katara made a face, "...rough?"

"Exactly," Zuko said.

Sadako was a sweet and charming girl...but she wasn't a perfect little angel. Sadako was short tempered, prone to dangerous fits of rage, and - the latest problem - had become a little tomboy. This problem mostly stemmed from the fact that Sadako had no sisters, but two brothers, and because of her powers and abilities, had been trained to fight from a young age. If Sadako could get away with it, she would wear pants instead of a dress anyday.

"Hopefully she'll grow out of it when she comes of age," Zuko said.

Of course it was an embrassing (more on Zuko's part than Katara's) to havea princess of the Fire Nation be boyish and rough around the edges, but that was what etiquette and other classes were for. Zuko had been hoping by the time Sadako was sixteen, she would be prim and polished. And if not, well, that would be a severe problem when it came the time to try and marry her off.

"Look at them in the courtyard," Katara sighed, changing the subect, considering she had little (borderlining no)faith in that idea that Sadako would ever change over to being a young lady instead of a tomboy,"They're like little adults ready to kill each other,"

"That's because all of them are wise beyond their years. That's way," Zuko said.

A shout came from the courtyard and Katara saw the fight had began.

"Should we break it up before it gets any worse?" Katara asked.

"Oh let Zula worry about," Zuko replied, "She doesn't seem to care if her kids come home every day with black eyes,"

Zuko personally enjoyed the fact that Sadako and Izuri beat the living daylights out of Sing and Song, for the simple reason he didn't like the twins or their mother to being with. If Zula and him were that age, they would be fighting the same way. _'It's probably in the blood,' _Zuko thought. Katara sighed and went to go break up the fight. By the time she arrived in the courtyard, Sing was crying out for her mother. Izuri was sitting on top of Song, who looked bitter with defeat.

Kyrei was playing tag with a group of mice.

"Okay, you four, break it up," Katara sighed.

"I'm telling my Mommy on you!" Sing screeched at the top of her lungs towards Sadako as Katara helped her up, rubbing out thedirt Sadako had thrown into her eyes during the eyes.

"Yeah!" Song said, backing his sister up.

"Wimps," Izuri scoffed.

"You don't even fight fair!" Sing sniffled.

Sadako stuck out her tongue at the twins, "_Life_ isn't fair. Come back when you learn how to _fight_,"

Sing and Song ran off at this point. Sadako and Izuri celebrated their latest victory, only before Katara boxed their ears.

"How many times do I have to tell you two about fighting?" Katara growled, "We're all family and we have to stick together! Not try and kill each other every chance we get! And on top of that, they're _younger_ than you!"

"Age is nothing but a number," Izuri said, "...and they started it!"

"Yeah! They know that this our territory and they're not supposed to be here without our permission!" Sadako added, "We won it fair and square and they know better than to try and come over here like that!"

Katara rubbed her temples. All of this was giving her a headache. _'They'll grow out of this...one day,' _she thought.

She grimaced when she realized that this feud had been going on for two wholeyears.

In the tower, Zula truly had no time or patience to deal with her crying brood. Now that the Fire Nation had taken over the Water Tribe and Air Nomad lands, as well as some of the remote islands, there was a lot of work to be done. The only thing that remained strong enoug to rival the rising Fire Empire was the Earth Kingdom, who was constantly at battle with it. Everytime they would take the city, an uprising and rebellion would take it back. It was a yo-yo pattern of conquer and independence. She had advanced to being one of the top female generals and was often away from home. Aang was the one who took care of the twins, even though they still cried out for their mother when hurt or feeling needy, simply out of instinct and habit as children do.

"You wouldn't have to come crying to me every single day if you two learned to toughen up to your cousins!" Zula huffed at a tearful Sing and Song.

Sing sniffed, "But they're bigger than us! And older!"

"So _what_?" Zula demanded, "I'm Zuko's littlesister and I still push him around every chance I get!" This was a lie but Zula's pride enjoyed exagerrating the truth in her favor.

"Give them a break, Azula," Aang sighed as he helped Sing out of her dusty and dirty clothes, "They're just kids,"

Aang's children may have been Half-Demons and a crime against the eternal balance of good and evil, immortality and mortality,and the laws of nature itself, but they were still his children and he cared for them, despite their creepiness and cruelty bestowed upon them by their Demon blood...and their mother.

"I have no time for babies," Zula answered and left the room, "I have an Empire to help conquer this world,"

"Mama! Don't go!" Song wailed. Zula didn't hear him and he left. He began to cry.

"It's okay, Song," Aang sighed, patting his son on the head.

He preferred it anyway if he watched the children instead of Zula. She may have given birth to them, but she wasn't themothering type like Katara was. He came home one night from Beelzebub's and found the children had been locked outside in the cold for being bad and had been crying out for her to let them back in.

"Does Mommy hate us?" Sing asked, "Is that why she's always gone?"

"No, she's just busy," Aang answered, patting his daughter on the head. Zula did love her children...deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, down inside of her heart.

But if Aang not interferred on several occasions, Zula would have found a way to abort Sing and Song when she was pregnant with them, either through a conction of herbs and potions or with a sword.

"Come on. Let's go see your aunt and uncle," Aang said, holding both his children hands, "It's better than staying around the palace all day with nothing better to do,"

"Okay," Sing and Song said.

_'They're fine children,' _Aang thought, _'they slip in and out of their Demon selves, which is good for them, but I wonder how they'll be when they get older,' _

**III**

Fire Lord Ozai tapped hisfingerson the large scrolls laid out in front of him, deep in concentration and thought. He had aged slowly over the years, instead of as fast as he had before. He supposed it was the joy and pleasure he got from seeing his granddaughter Sadako grow up in the palace and being trained under his watchful eye. Of course he couldn't do all as he wished with her parents often in the way, but he knew ways around them. Sadako had an eye for power, even at her young age, he can tell.

She would make a great Fire Empress.

But that was why he was reviewing the ancient laws and customs at the moment.

_'I have a strong love and hatred of our tradition,' _the Fire Lord thought as he meditated. He had been up reading all night and thought he deserved a rest of some sort, _'It gives us a strong sense of our heritage and yet it holds us back. I wish for Sadako to be the Fire Empress after I am gone instead of my useless son,' _

If Zuko was to become Fire Lord, all Ozai had worked for would come crashing down and he shuddered at the thought. After year and years of work, to have all that be for naught was the worst nightmare possible.

_'Females do not inherit titles of powerunder the traditional law,' _the Fire Lord continued, _'They will either take on the title of their father, their husband, or their son. Sadako's husband would mostly be the next Fire Lord,' _

This was unlikely because of several things: Sadako was tomboyish, prone to dangerous fits of rage, and was not a nurturing or kind little girl. He doubted that Sadako would ever marry or seek even a relationship.

_'Unless Zuko is unfit to rule, Sadako could rule as Regent with the title Fire Empress,' _The Fire Lord thought_, 'but in order to do that, Sadako would have to fight her own father for it and win the duel. Sadako maybe stubborn and powerful enough to take him down, but she wouldn't fight her father,' _

Not unless she truly believed the throne belonged to her and herself alone.

Quickly, The Fire Lord pushed away the law scrolls and pulled out a fresh new one and began to write his will to be followed after his passing into the next world. After he finished the will, he observed it with a smile.

"Fire Empress Sadako..." he breathed.

He liked the sound of that.

**IV**

Sadako's thirteenth birthday went smoothly enough. It was mostly family, since Sadako had made no friends outside of the palace. Sadako received several presents - dolls, dresses, and other girly things that she wouldn't bother playing with but thanked her family for.

Pepper gave Sadako a porcelain doll. Grimm chose not to come to the party, since he sensed Zuko didn't like him (which was true).

"I saw it in the north pole when I was there and I knew it was perfect for you!" Pepper said with a big smile.

"...uh...thanks..." Sadako murmured.

_'She'll pull the head off it,'_ Zuko thought.

Ashes and Kenta gave Sadako a set of paints

_'Art is very relaxing,' _signed Ashes.

"Thank you," Sadako said.

_'They'll all paint on the walls,' _Katara thought.

Seyvan gave Sadako a set of wax and wood toy soldiers.

"I knew you probably didn't want a doll, so I thought of something else you might want," Seyvan said.

"Thank you," Sadako said, a little bit more enthusiastic.

_'She'll melt those,' _Zuko thought.

Aang gave Sadako a Pai Sho board game. Sadako had no reaction since she'd never played, but Izuri wanted it more than she did.

_'Kyrei will swallow the pieces thinking they're candy,' _Katara thought, _'...like his did _last_ time,' _

Ten minutes later, Kyrei did swallow two pieces to the board game and Zuko had to turn him upside down and shake him so that he would spit them back out before they blocked his windpipe again.

Izuri and Kyrei had pooled together their money and bought Sadako a ball and bat.

"Oooh!" Sadako said, fascinated more with the bat and the idea of swinging it.

_'She'll start whack her brothers with it,' _Zuko thought.

Aunt Sutashia gave Sadako her favorite gift - an elegant ivory slingshot.

"She'll break windows," Zuko finally said. Katara wasn't a fan of the slingshot either. She remembered the village boys always using to it to aim rocks at people's heads.

"Why? She already does that _without_ the slingshot," Aunt Sutashia said, "And every child should have one!"

"Thank you, Aunt Sutashia!" Sadako said, hugging her favorite relative by the waist.

"Sadako, now you're thirteen, you're consider a young woman," Katara said, patting Sadako on the head.

Sadako blinked, "...so?"

Katara sighed, "So, you're going to start having to do certain things now that you're older,"

Sadako made a face. She was sensing something bad about this, "...like?"

"Your mother means you have to start acting like a girl," Zuko said, flatly.

Sadako's wail of horror couldn't have been any worse. She begged, she pleaded, and she cried but there was no moving her parents or her getting out of it. Still, she had to be dragged to attend etiquette classes with the infamously known (among her female students) Madam Vo, who ran a school for noble young ladies.

Sadako's first day was highly unpleasant. Madam Vo considered Sadako to be the worst student in the class and indeed she was. Sadako couldn't balance books, sit still, properly set a table, or have polite conversation with other girls without losing her temper, getting into a fight, throwing things,or simply quitting. At the end of the day, Madam Vo handed Sadako over to Katara, looking more than happy to be rid of her.

"I don't wanna go back!" Sadako sniffed, tearful after the lesson, "Everyone makes fun of me and they laugh at me and..."

Katara could tell those were genuine tears in her daughter's eyes. She patted her daughter on the head, "It'll get easier when you get a little bit older, Sadako,"

Things did not get easier for Sadako. By the third week of her classes with Madam Vo, Sadako had grown too miserable to even focus in the class and soon Madam Vo refused to teach her.

"That child is _impossible_! She may as well have been born _male_!" Madam Vo stated on Sadako's last day of class.

Sadako held Katara's hand, and felt like shrinking down into her shoes.

Meanwhile, Aang had problems of his own. Zula had gone for parts unknown again so he was left to watch Sing and Song at all times. He really did dread bringing the twinsdown into the angel and demon territory in the lower city but he couldn't leave the two of them alone. The area had really expanded over the years. The angels and demons each had their own spaces and territories and places to socialize. They lived together, but they were seperate in a way. Beelzebub and Morningstar remained the same. Grimm had left the house and moved into an apartmentin the upper city. Lillith still remained at home.

_"...AND DOAN COME BACK!"_ yelled Beelzebub as Lillith was tossed outside of the house.

Or so Lillith had remained at home. Aang looked at Lillith. She wasn't crying. She was filled with her usual pride. She snorted at Beelzebub, turned around, and strided away from the house. Sing and Song squeezed tightly onto Aang's hands as they walked into the house.

"Beelzebub?" Aang asked. Beelzebub was sitting in a chair, smoking something from a long and elegant pipe, and Morningstar was doing the same,"You okay?"

Beelzebub snorted and breathed out a puff of thick smoke, "Not outside o' da usual, kid,"

"What about Lillith?" Aang asked as he sat down next to Beelzebub. Sing and Song instantly went to Morningstar. Morningstar enjoyed treating them like his own children. He was more of a mother than Azula would ever be.

Beelzebub scoffed, "What 'bout her?"

Aang made a face, "C'mon, Beelzebub. I've known you for years. At least you could tell me what's wrong,"

Morningstar looked down, "Let's just say...Lillith and another...has...fallen out of favor with the Demon and Angel Courts,"

Aang's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. They must have done something serious to be in trouble with them, "Did they kill someone?"

"I wish it, kid! I really do!" Beelzebub said, laughing bitterly, "No, Lillith was screwing with an angel,"

"That was all?" Aang asked.

"It's more serious than you think," Morningstar said, "and I believe it was going on for a while. We only caught them in the act because they were at a party and Lillith hadn't come home and I was worried about her and I went over to the house and come to find out Lillith was too busy with an angel to come home,"

Aang still didn't understand what the problem was and Beelzebub finally said, "It's like in your world when ya not allowed tah mix Bending bloods. Well, in our world, ya not allowed tah mix Angel 'n Demon blood. You get all sorts o' creatures. But dat's not our only probelm.Da latest generation is gettin' older 'n their starting to mix, maybe not bloodwise nowbut they're gettin' curious 'bout each other. _Way_ too curious fer comfort,"

"Its bad enough we have half-demons," Aang sighed, "I hate to see what would happen if _everyone_ started mixing," He looked at Beelzebub's pipe. "And what is that, anyway?"

Beelzebub smiled, "A new smoke. Something to relax you when stressed. Want to try?"

Aang shook his head, "No, no thanks,"

Sing and Song began to cough and Aang decided that this was a good time to go. He didn't want the little ones to start inhaling the stuff. As Aang left, Beelzebub still felt guilty about not telling him the rest of the truth about what they were smoking.

In the backstreets of the upper city, teenagers were passing back and forth a brand new drug. You would smoke it and you could imagine anything. It had been manufactured and produced from the red flowers by the people down below and up above and sold to them in packages. All you had to do was put it in your pipe and breath in the cool smoke. It had taken years and years to perfect the drug, but it had finally been made.

All the joys and pleasures in life and none of the work! Great thrills for cheap! Hurry, hurry, hurry! They're going fast! Buy, buy, buy! Spend, spend, spend! But don't tell Mom and Dad!

Years ago, Grimm had found a book in his parent's room from another world detailing about the properties of certain flowers. One of those flowers was also in their world as well. It was described as a reddish pink flower, bearing yellow-orange seeds that grew in warm and tropical climates, like in The Fire Nation. No one in this world knew of it, but it existed.

In the other world where the book had come from, the flower had been called Poppy and the seeds could be broken down and produced to make a special drug called Opium.

Grimm sold it left and right out of the house he shared with Pepper. He didn't wish to have Pepper hooked on the stuff, but her brother Seyvan was.

**V**

It had only taken weeks after her thirteenth birthday for Sadako's body to start maturing, as if it was making up for lost time. She grew out of all her old clothes and shot up like a weed. She towered over Izuri and Kyrei, who enviously looked up at her. Her hair grew out at an amazing speed in all directions and would have to be cut every week constantly to keep it neat. Finally, Katara gave up cutting it and decided to just keep it long and brushed.

Another problem surfaced with Sadako - she began to lose control of her powers all over again. Slowly, Sadako could feel her control slipping out from her grasp like grains of sand. She began to levitate in her sleep, break things, and other phenomenon occured around her all by accident or even when she felt the slightest emotion- whether it be joy, sorrow, or anger.

Worst of all, the ghosts Sadako had learned to block out of her mind through Aunt Sutashia's teachings, started to come back again.

"This is way beyond me, Sada," Aunt Sutashia said when Sadako told her about this, "you're going to need someone who's exactly like you to help you out with this problem,"

Of course Aunt Sutashia knew what was wrong - Sadako was having various growing pains. The pain of her growth spurts, the pain of welcoming womanhood, and the pain of her powers slowly blossoming. All of it actually good things in the end, but pricking her ever so slightly like thorns.

_'So what are you going to do about it?' _Izuri asked Sadako one night before bedtime.

_'I really don't know...' _Sadako replied. She growled, _'...I hate this! Why is it that I have suffer through all of this?' _

The next day, when Sadako met with his usual instructors, she found them suprisingly absent from the room and instead found Fire Lord Ozai and another man standing.

"Grandfather!" Sadako said, with a smile, "What are you doing here?" Sadako had grown to love her grandfather over the years, mainly because he let her have her own way.

"All the rest of your instructors have been dismissed, Sadako," Fire Lord Ozai said, "You are beyond that stage now. You are maturing and you're going to need someone who can do exactly as you can. This will be your new teacher from now on,"

"Hello, little Avatar," said the man and he smiled at her, "I believe we've met before,"

Sadako's eyes sparked as soon as she recognized him, _"Morshyd Blackheart!"_

"You may call me Teacher or Mr. Blackheart," said Morshyd Blackheart, the same young man Sadako met seven years ago.

Fire Lord Ozai looked pleased at this, and left the room so that Sadako and Morshyd Blackheart could work together. Sadako was jumping up and down with excitement.

"You'll teach me your magic, won't you?" Sadako asked, with a smile, "Like you promised me?"

"I will," answered Morshyd, "but don't let it get into your head that I will go easy on you because we've met, or because you're female, or because you're the Avatar. I plan on working you to the bone and even more until you ache all over," Morshy then explained, "You are growing, Sadako, and as your body grows, so does your power. You must tame that wild ability and bend it to your will. You control it, not vice versa. Now, we're going to start with some basic training,"

Morshyd's basic training was more physically and mentally draining than Sadako had originally thought. Every little task seemed to be ten times more difficult when Morshyd was involved and he drilled her constantly to keep focus. Her first task was levitating an object - which would normally be easy for Sadako, except this object was a ten pound iron ball. Not only did iron weaken her abilities, but the weight was a strain on her mind. It took her hours to float it in the air for a minuet, the ball shaking and rocking steadily. Then it slammed into the floor.

"Sloppy," Morshyd said.

"_Sloppy_? That thing weighs a freakin' _ton_!" Sadako protested.

Morshyd scoffed, "Do you think your enemy will care how heavy an object is? You will need to be able to pick things up heavier than you in order to defend yourself against stronger foes. This is only the beginning. Quit now and you'll never learn any better,"

Sadako balled her hands into a fist, "I won't give up!"

Morshyd snorted and snapped his fingers. The iron ball hovered in the air and slammed into the wall. Sadako stared at it slack jawed and stared at the large dent it had made in the wall.

"Now, imagine that dent there was your head," Morshyd said to her with a knowing smile, "Remember, my pupil, just because you're a child doesn't mean that people will go easy on you. As a matter of fact, they may even try to kill you even faster just for that fact, understood?"

Morshyd turned out to be Sadako's toughest teacher and whenever Sadako had a fit of rage or lost control of her powers, Morshyd would quickly reflect any sort of attack right back towards her and had no fear from her of any sort.

"You lack power because you lack control," Morshyd said to Sadako as he watched with some amusement as Sadako tried to levitate the ball in the air, "and you lack control because you lack discipline and you lack discipline because you haven't been pushed to your limit for your powers. I assume your parents have probably tried to keep your abilities from being public knowledge. Well, that simply won't do. You must embrace that other side of yourself that has so much ability and potential,"

"You sound like my father," Sadako grunted.She cursed as the iron ball slammed into the floor.

**VI **

Something strange and unknown brewed deep inside of Kyrei. Something unknown - unable to express it's meaning, source, belief, or hidden power with words. He knew not what it was but he knew of it. He knew that Sadako, Izuri, Sing and Song both had that strange and alien thing inside of them that made them so odd, so bizzare, so foreign and puzzled Kyrei's small mind. Kyrei had been running from it. His earliest memory was of running. Not physical running but a spiritual run. His dreams...he dreams of when he was small and he remembers seeing himself...running from it...he doesn't want to embrace that strange thing that haunts and hangs over him, like a shadow of the past.

Only when Kyrei was at his darkest, his loneliest, his saddest - would he think and hear (oh yes, he would hear it's creeping and crawling and hissing and rattling voice) it talk, speak, and tempt him with things.

_(i will give you knowledge) _

_'But I don't want that,' _Kyrei thought.

_(i will give you power) _

_'But I don't want that,' _Kyrei thought.

_(i will give you a new body) _

_'But I don't want that either!' _Kyrei thought again.

It had been this way from the first time he realized he was alive and awake in the world. The strange hidden power tempted and he pushed it away, and it went back to the depths of his soul, to remain hidden until it could surface once again and tempt the boy into accepting him. Kyrei found that even though he was happier without the power, he found that he was alienated by his siblings and all the other children around him. He took no joy in their company and found his best friends were animals - simple, happy, creatures that would always play with him and always be friend. Yet, he found the barrier between him and his animals friends to be wide - most were afraid of him and didn't embrace friendship. He had no way to understand them.

Kyrei still didn't embrace the power, which tempted him even more now: _(i will give you their speech. you will be able to speak to them. you want that, yes? you want to play and speak and sing and talk with your animals, right? i will give that to you.) _

That was until yesterday, when he finally gave into its demands and embraced it and its power.

**VII**

Sadako had been tossing and turning in bed all night and finally she decided that sleep would be nothing more than a futile dream. She stepped out of her room and walked across the hallway. She could hear her parents sleeping but she can hear Izuri tinkering away at something. She pushed open the door to find her judgement correct. Izuri was up, as he usually was, to the early hours of the morning, working away at some new device. Izuri continued on working on his bed, not looking up at Sadako.

"Come in or get out," Izuri finally said.

Sadako huffed and closed the door behind her, "I just wanted to see what you were doing up so late,"

"I do what I want. My question is what you're doing here," Izuri said. Sadako shifted around and Izuri paused, "Can't sleep, _can_ you?"

Sadako shrugged and sat on the bed across from Izuri and shifted uncomfortably, "Izuri...something's been...bothering me..."

"Mom and Dad?" Izuri asked.

Sadako nodded, "Yeah..."

Izuri put down his tools and focused on Sadako. _'What's on your mind?' _Izuri sent.

_'It's been bothering me for the past couple of days...I mean, it's really weird...'_Sadako said,

_'What?' _Izuri asked.

_'It's just that...well...' _Sadako sent. She paused and sighed, _'...you know how Mom was pregnant for a while and she was going to have a baby?'_

_'Yes. So what?' _

_'Well...Izuri...Mom isn't pregnant anymore. So...if Mom isn't pregnant...so where's the baby then?'_

For once in his life, Izuri drew a blank at this. Of course it was easy for him to connect A and B but putting it all together just gave him one long blank. Sadako herself knew what it meant but preferred not to say. Izuri looked at Sadako with unseeing eyes and rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"Oh _gods_," Izuri breathed.

"Exactly," Sadako said, "and Mom andDad really didn't _say_ anything about it...and we didn't even really notice, but...but I think Kyrei sort of...I think he noticed...something..."

Izuri blinked, "What?" Sadako paled and Izuri glared at her, "What happened?"

Sadako curled up in a tiny ball, "Kyrei says he hears a baby crying somewhere and...and...I hear it too. But I know...I know the baby's not _alive. _It's a ghost, Izuri, and it just died and I think Kyrei...I think it's bothering him more than me..."

The two siblings sat in silence in the bedroom and remained that way for the rest of the night. Somewhere, in the lower city, a beastial howl ruptured through the air.All thehalf-demon children born into the cityall awakened at the same time and looked out towards the full silver moon and all had a common knowledge that something had been set in motion.


	8. Chapter VII: blood and chocolate

_"hear the chorus of pain  
taking you back to proper ways  
it's so easy to find  
if you could remind me"_  
- a stray child

_"In fear I hurried this way and that. _

_I had the taste of blood and chocolate in my mouth, _

_the one as hateful as the other,"_

- Herman Hesse, Steppenwolf

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter VII: "blood and chocolate" **

**I**

They stepped silently out into the streets of the lower city. The small cluster of halfblooded demon and human children - some clothed in rough burlap, some not at all since their peasant families couldn't afford the luxury of such comforts. Amongst them, they talked and sent messages using only their minds.

Another one of their masters had awakened in power.

In uptown, Ashes stepped out on the cobblestone in front of her house and looked up into the full moon. She could feel something stirring - something unnatural and powerful that was stumbling through the city. Kenta was sleeping but she had laid awake in bed, haunted by something.

There! In the distance! Ashes saw someone stumbling around. It was late at night. Too late to be walking around. Ashes put down the candle she had been carrying with her to give her some visibility in the darkness and walked over. The person gasped, gurgled and spat out blood. Then he collapsed. Ashes looked at the stranger's face and gasped.

Kyrei.

Ashes picked up the small boy. His clothes were tattered, he was shivering, and covered in all sorts of scratches and bruises - but still alive! Quickly, Ashes picked up her baby brother and brought him into the house.

"...how did he get out of the _palace_?" was the first thing Zuko asked when he saw his youngest son all bandaged.

_'I wondered about that too,' _Ashes signed, _'and I thought he may have kidnapped or something like that,' _

Kyrei's answer to all questions on how he arrived in uptown was a simple one.

"I don't remember..." Kyrei murmured, looking down at his feet.

"You don't remember anything?" Katara asked. Kyrei shook his head.

Zuko sensed this may have been the handiwork of Zula and her goons, "Kyrei...did you take candy or something from anyone?" The boy have may drugged.

Kyrei shook his head, "N-no...maybe...I...I don't remember..."

"He's probably just tired," Katara said, "we should let him rest,"

Sadako was the only one not satisfied with Kyrei's answer.

_'He's hiding something. I can sense it,' _Sadako sent to Izuri.

_'Leave him alone, Sadako. He's had a rough night,' _Izuri sent back.

_'But he is! He's lying to us!' _Sadako protest. She approached Kyrei and glared him down.

"...w-what?" Kyrei stammered, starting to sweat from Sadako's scrutinizing stare.

"You're lying," Sadako said flatly, folding her arms.

Kyrei bit his lip, and shifted around uncomfortably.

"You're lying," Sadako answered.

Kyrei's fist tighten, "...why..." He clenched his teeth, "...why don't you leave me alone?"

Sadako was a little surprised by such a reply from the docile Kyrei and raised an eyebrow, "Kyrei...there's something wrong about you..."

Kyrei finally yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Zuko yanked Sadako by her arm, "Sadako, quit picking on your brother!"

"But I wasn't picking on him!" Sadako wailed.

**II**

Aang could feel a sudden disturbance in something - the shift of power, or something that tipped the scales even more. It was rainy outside, so Sing and Song were busy playing on the floor of the tower room. While watching the two play house, he heard the distant flutter of wings. He turned to see an angelic man sitting on the windowsill. Gabriel.

"We need to talk," Gabriel said plainly.

Aang paled at the sight of him, "...about what?"

Gabriel sighed and tapped his fingers, "Something doesn't belong in this world,"

Aang swallowed hard. He ushered Sing and Song out of the room and locked the door behind him. If it turned bloody, he didn't want the twins to witness it.

"If it has to do we me-" Aang began.

"No, no, of course not," Gabriel said, waving a dismisssive hand, "we angels balance out you demons, but there's something else that's not expected. Something that...truly doesn't belong. I've never seen the likes of it in this world,"

Aang raised his eyebrow, "What?"

Gabriel paused and then said, "I am sure you are aware of The Avatar's youngest brother, correct? The one named 'Kyrei', I am sure?" Aang nodded. "Well, I am afraid the boy has brought a strange mixture to the balance. He has become...some else. Neither angel or demon. Neither spirit or any other creature I have witnessed in this world. It is extremely odd that he would gain such a form here and yet he has acquired it and it tips the scale of power to an unwanted favor,"

Aang took this information in.

"What is it with the scale of power...the balance, I mean?" Aang asked, "I mean, all the demons angels talk about it and Beelzebub already told me about Chaos and Order but I still don't-"

"What makes a world, my friend?" Gabriel asked.

Aang paused, "...huh?"

"What makes a world? What makes all of this possible, you think?" Gabriel asked again, "This sunlight, this moonlight, this air, this fire, this water, this earth, this magic, this soul, this everything...what do you think creates it?" Aang gave him no reply and Gabriel answered for him, "It's an unknown power, a strange life force that is unexplainable, but it's very tempermental. In order to make sure the power goes properly, there has to be a balance of light and dark, good and evil, and more, understood?"

Aang nodded, "I get that,"

"Now, what happens if dark becomes stronger than light?" Gabriel said, "Evil over good? Death over life? The power goes haywire and things fall apart. The world created ruptures open at the seams and bleeds out power and the world itself slowly dies.What happens then?Armageddon, Ragnarok, The Twilight of the Gods, The Second Coming, The Third Impact...in other words, The End of the World,"

"So what do you want from me?" Aang asked.

"Very simple," said Gabriel, "kill the boy,"

And like that, the angel was gone. In replacement of his presence was a silver dagger.

Down in her study room, Sadako sat across from Morshyd, reading another thick scroll.

"You seem more than determined to learn," Morshyd commented after a few minuets of silence passed between them, "What is your reason for doing so?"

Sadako shrugged, "I always want to learn more.

Morshyd tilted his head to the side, "More? That's a strange fascination for one so young,"

Sadako put her hands on her hips, "I'm not _that_ young," She added, "And anyway, there's a lot I really don't understand so I figure the more I learn, the more I'll understand,"

"Like what?" Morshyd asked.

"...like what?" Sadako asked. She waved her hands around in an expressive manner, "Like everything! Like...why is it that I always have to be a proper 'young lady' and why is it that I'm always called a 'noble' or a 'blue blood' and things like that. I mean...what makes me so different from others?"

"Ah," said Morshyd, putting a thoughtful hand to his lips, "well, there comes a time and a place for everything, my student,"

"A time and a place? Like when?" Sadako asked.

"When you're _much_ older," Morshyd said.

"Why is it when I ask things like this, adults always tell me that. I know more than they do most of the time,"

"You may know more intelligence-wise, but there's a fine line between knowledge and wisdom. Wisdom comes with age. Knowledge comes with your mind,"

"So how old?" Sadako huffed.

"Sixteen. You'll be marrying age then, and that's when you'll start to understand more,"

"That long?"

"Time passes faster than you think. Now, on with your lesson," Morshyd said finally, ending the conversation.

**III**

Pepper looked outside of the window and down into the rest of uptown. She wondered how much longer it would be before Grimm came home. She had retired from her military duties and spent most of her days at home, while Grimm went out to do whatever he pleased. But he always came back with money.

Pepper questioned where the money came from, but when she approached Grimm on the subject, he would skillfully steer it another direction. So, Pepper spent most of her time at home, cooking, or cleaning, or knitting, or sometimes thinking about what Grimm was doing.

In the lower city, Grimm was visiting his dear sister, who was living in a shack.

"...so he finally tossed you out?" Grimm said with a coolness that juxtaposed Lillith's fiery temper.

"Dirty rotten bastard!" Lillith screeched,

"Well, you brought this mess down onto yourself, Lillith," Grimm said, shaking his head, "I told you time and time again to leave that angel guy alone but you wouldn't listen to me and now this happened," Grimm cocked his head to the side. "And where is your co-sinner, sister?"

Lillith paused. She quickly said, "...away,"

"Away from the house?" Grimm asked.

"No! Not here! He's...he's just not...here..." Lillith murmured.

Grimm sighed, "Well, the business is going very well. It's mostly the youngsters that are taking the drug but I figure if Pepper's brother starts passing it over to his friends, then maybe we'd be able to get more of the nobles on it,"

Lillith cackled, "Ah...royalty in a package of opium,"

"True," Grimm said.

Lillith smiled, "So how's that little human girl going for you? Is she your little drug mule?"

"Not in the sense," answered Grimm, "I wish to keep Pepper away from it. She is oblivious,"

"Lucky girl," Lillith chuckled, "to have a lover with a heart of a poppy flower,"

"Indeed," Grimm simply commented.

When Izuri wasn't busy with his personal lessons, he was in his room working on something. So far, he made a mechanical creature that walked on its own and made a 'tik-tik' noise as it did. Even though he couldn't see it, he could still hear it move around and he was pleased with that.

"Zuko, I'm worried about Izuri and Sadako," Katara said, as she watched her son through the crack of his bedroom door. Sitting all alone in the middle of the room with nothing but his little inventions.

"What's wrong with them now outside of the usual?" Zuko asked.

Katara sighed, "They're not making friends with other children,"

"Probably for the safety of the other children," Zuko commented.

"I'm serious, Zuko," Katara said, "Kyrei can make friends easy but Sadako and Izuri still need some sort of companionship or something,"

"Where can they _make_ friends?" Zuko asked. Sadako and Izuri didn't go to the Fire Academy (which was more for the safety of everyone else around them) and didn't tread outside of the palace, "And neither of them are exactly social. Remember what happened when Sadako went to that etiquette class-"

"I know, I know," Katara said, "but I think it would do them good if they went to school for a change instead of being cooped up in the palace all day like they are now,"

"I don't know..." Zuko murmured. Katara made a face, "Alright, if it means that much to you, I'll see if I can have them go on trip outside for a change,"

Katara smiled, "Thank you, Zuko,"

"Morshyd, where did you come from?" asked a curious Sadako. They had finished sword practice together. Morshyd listened to her request and finally sighed.

"What made you ask me this?" Morshyd asked.

"You never talk about yourself," Sadako said.

"There is nothing to talk about," Morshyd dismissed. He laid down his old sword and spoke to Sadako, "Try going through the Firebending moves we practiced,"

Sadako huffed, "I'm sick of this! I Firebend and Waterbend all the time - why should I practice now?"

Morshyd looked a her, "Because I said so and I'm your teacher. Now do it,"

Sadako made a face but did as she was told. She found Firebending and Waterbending to be so natural and easy for her that there was no challenge in it. She mostly learned as a small child by mimicking her parents whenever they decided to Bend. Morshyd studied her stances as she moved around.

Finally, he spoke, "Sadako...when did you first start Bending?"

Sadako shrugged, "I...I dunno...early?"

Morshyd shook his head, "Give me an age. A date. Something,"

Sadako paused and shrugged again, "I...I can't really...remember but...it was always sort of...there,"

Morshyd took this information in. He sighed and said, "Listen here, my primrose...what I'm trying to understand is if you know who you are. You master two Elements so naturally it's amazing for someone so young,"

Sadako blinked, "...okay?"

Morshyd rolled his eyes, "Sit down and listen to me for a change, Sada," Sadako sat on the dojo floor and looked up at Morshyd. Morshyd sat down across from her, "Sadako, I'm sure your grandfather has told you about the Avatar,"

"Stories," Sadako answered.

"So you know what the Avatar is, correct?" Morshyd asked.

Sadako gave a shrug, "I guess so..."

Morshyd paused, "Then I'm sure you're aware that you're the latest Avatar to be born,"

Sadako looked more confused, "...I am?"

"An Avatar is born into a different body over and over again. There were thousands of Avatars before you," Morshyd said, "and you can master all elements, but I'm curious about a few things with you. First of all, Sadako, you seem to have mastered all of your powers and more at an early age and they grow and fluctuate within you. They're only starting to manifest now that you're starting to mature but when you get older, you'll start to change even more,"

Sadako shifted around uncomfortably and blinked with confused mismatched eyes. The yellow Fire eye seemed to understand a little but the blue Water eye didn't.

"It's confusing at this age, I know," Morshyd said, "You're muddled between girlhood and womanhood at the moment but you should know now because..." He paused and his eyes darkened, as if he was looking out into something other than Sadako. "...because there will be decisions you will have to make and making the right one and the wrong one can be a fine blurred line, understood?"

Sadako nodded, "...okay,"

"Now," Morshyd stood up, "let's go through Waterbending for a change,"

Sadako groaned in reply.

Aang looked at the dagger the angel had left. It was beautiful dagger - made of pure silver with an iron tip and a wooden handle. It was perfect for warding off spirits. Aang himself felt uneasy around the concentration of iron and silver he held. Of course, he knew tha angel's wishes were logical. He too had sensed the new strangeness in Kyrei but was he exactly willing to take the child's life?

It was no fault of his own that he had been born the way he was. Aang looked at his own imperfect children and without a second thought, hid the dagger. Perhaps he would use it, perhaps he would not, but he would hold in close, lest the time come to use it.

...and how dangerous could a little boy be?

**IV**

It was dark over the palace and everyone was resting and sleeping. Everyone except for Kyrei. Kyrei laid in his bed, holding onto his sides in aching gasps of pain.

_(must change. must change. moon is full. must change.) _

Kyrei bitterly thought about how he had first relished the idea of transformation but now...now it was only a curse to what he thought was a beautiful gift from the gods onto him. His teeth clenched down hard and he held onto his sides, willing himself not to change.

_(moon is full. her eye hangs above us. must change. must change now.) _

Kyrei laughed - laughing at the idea of how stupid he was to even give into the voice in the first place. That was what got him into this in the first place. His laughed soon turned to a moan of pain as his bones rippled. His thighs and abdomen tensed and he clutched at his bedsheets. Nails sprouted and he shredded them as he grasped tighter and tighter.

Blood churned in him and his heart leapt in desire. He could smell the delicious night air of the city. His flesh rippled a second time and he felt his legs buckle to a new shape. He let out a yelp of pain and fell off the bed as his abdomen spasmed. Teeth sharped. Jaw extended. Spine crunched.

Then the feeling of calmness and release.

Kyrei sat up and looked at himself. The toes and legs had grown long. The ears long and wolvish. The eyes golden and hold the beast within. He crawled over to the mirror nearby and looked at him.

Wolf. A small wolf-cub, covered with spiky black hair.

Kyrei felt himself stretch in his new body, his tail rising up to the ceiling. He felt a powerful howl coming on and he dashed through the open window and into his mistress, his master, his guardian and protector - the night and the full moon.

Aang stirred in bed and looked up, feeling an odd stirring in his supernatural senses. Sing and Song were sharing the bed with him, bothering by the usual night terrors that seemed to plague the twins. Aang carefully moved over to the window and saw a dark shape moving along the courtyard. Sniffing. Howling. And eating something red and raw.

He knew it was Kyrei.

_'So, that's hisnew shape,' _Aang thought, _'no wonder Gabriel was worried,' _

Aang stretched his wings out and jumped down into the courtyard. He observed the small boy. He was a wolf creature, bent over, and snacking on a rabbit. He bit away at and snacked on the meat. Aang had seen the boy talk with animals and play with them - why would he try and eat them now. Aang felt the dagger in his pocket and truly thought about simply slicing the boy's throat and letting him die a humble death.

But what would happen to Katara?

He already worried about her - he had seen her pregnancy, but there was no child and he knew what it meant. The small wolf snarled and turned on Aang, the hair bristling on his body.

"Easy boy," Aang whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you..."

The wolf growled and Aang began to slowly back away. He raised his wings and flew off back to the tower. He couldn't do it. It wasn't the right way. Silently, he took out the dagger and hid it away in his closet.

Kyrei was still very consious in his wolf form. He growled and snapped at the rabbit he had just captured. He moved around the courtyard - patrolling his territory. He was king here. He was the alpha male. He sat in the bushes and went to sleep, feeling safe and secure.

Deep in the woods, Gabriel stood across from the large cluster of half-Demon, half-human children that lived in the lower city. The children stared at the angel with dark eyes, filled with forbidden and unknown knowledge. Gabriel looked up into the full moon, with a dissappointed sigh.

_"He has failed the test," _said the demon children with cold eyes, _"we win the ordeal, Archangel," _

"Yes, so you have," Gabriel said, "What do you wish for, my halflings?"

The demon children paused and mentally consuled amongst each other. After a minutes, they came to an agreement.

_"We want to be included in the treaty between the angels and demons," _said the demon children, _"and we want to no longer be threatened by your kind, that has been trying to extreminate us or our brothers or our sisters or our sires or our dams," _

"What eloquent young monsters you are," stated Gabriel, "but in exchange for protection you must give something of your own in exchange. A balance must be kept with the treaty,"

_"Balance?" _questioned the demon children.

Gabriel smiled, "So, you _do_ have a hindsight. Yes, there is a balance to the angels treaty with the demons. In exchange for peace, we angels forfeit the right to call on the power of our creator unless the final days had come upon us and the demons forfeit their rights to call on the powers of their master, The Devil, unless the final days were there. You demon children are a muddled sort, so what shall you forfeit in return for protection,"

The demon children mentally consul and then speak:

_"We forfeit our right to be of one solid mind and of one group," _said the demon children, _"We shall split amongst three masters: one of Metal, one of Reality, and one of Mind. We shall sever our minds from each other and unmeld ourselves," _

"So be it," Gabriel agreed, "I, the Archangel Gabriel and leader of theLight Court has spoken,"

_"So be it,"_ the demon children agreed, _"and we, the halfbloods of the lower city of the newly born Gray Court have spoken,"_

It was dawn, when Kyrei awakened. His clothes wereblood spattered and intatters. There was the coppery taste of blood in his mouth.It was early dawn. Quietly, he moved from the courtyard and back to the palace, hoping that no one was looking. Unfortunately for Kyrei, someone was watching him and it was Sadako.

"A shape-shifter," Sadako breathed. She sounded a little bit more amused than anything else, "My baby brother is a shape-shifter..."

**V**

While Sadako would have immediantly wished to confront her youngest brother on this, something else distracted her from doing so. She was immediantly summoned to the throne room of Fire Lord Ozai.

"Hello, grandfather," Sadako said, giving a bow.

"My little Sadako," said Fire Lord Ozai, stepping off the throne and hugging his granddaughter, "How goes your lessons with Morshyd?"

Sadako nodded, "Very well, grandfather,"

Fire Lord Ozai gave an approving nod and finally he said, "Sadako, it's come to my attention that you've never been outside of this palace and that should change. As you know, the Fire Empire is on the rise and I want you to travel with me. We have finally taken Omashu. With the death of their king, we have destroyed the core of the rebellion at last, thanks to the aid of your aunt and older brother.Now we have taken Ba Sing Se. It's a grand city, Sadako, and I want you to see it as we conquer it,"

Sadako blinked.

"Ba Sing Se?" Sadako asked, "It...isn't that _far_ from home?"

Fire Lord Ozai nodded, "Yes, it's a little far, but with you by my side, Sadako, it'll be all the easier to go there. Think of it as a learning experience and a holiday,"

Sadako paused, "Okay, I guess,"

"Perfect!" Fire Lord Ozai said, patting Sadako on the shoulder, "We're leaving in ten days,"

Sadako could only gulp. She had the feeling she had agreed to something that was bound to cause trouble for her later on. The only thing she could do after hearing the news was go to Morshyd, who was always good in dispensing advice when Aunt Sutashia wasn't available. Sadako eagerly knocked on Morshyd's door, feeling overly anxious. The door opened and Sadako entered.

"Yes?" came Morshyd's voice.

Sadako looked to see him sitting in a chair nearby a fireplace, reading a thick dusty book, "Morshyd! I'm going to Ba Sing Se!"

Morshyd blinked, "Ba Sing Se?"

Sadako nodded, "Grandfather wants me to go with him there,"

Morshyd looked at her, "And what did you tell him in reply?"

Sadako gave a small shrug, "Yes,"

Morshyd closed the book with a slam. "So...you are destined to go towards the Earth Kingdom. I'm sure you're very aware of the war going on, little Avatar," Sadako gave a muddled shrug. The war seemed like something far and distant to her life. Morshyd sighed and put the book down. "Your grandfather is attempting to conquer all the people of the land and if he suceedes in his wishes...well, I dare not dream to think about it. A new empire will rise up from the ashes of countries fallen.What I am saying, in short, Sadako, is be very careful while you are outside the safety of your home here,"

Sadako nodded in reply, but not sure what to make of these words, "Thank you, teacher,"

"I wish you well on your trip," Morshyd said.

Sadako made a face, "You're not coming wtih us?"

Morshyd shook his head, "I fear not. I have seen the world for all I needed to see and I wish to see no more,"

Sadako made a pleading face, "But teacher-"

Morshyd dismissed her, "The answer is no. I will not tread the waters or lands any longer. My place is here where my homeland once was,"

Sadako let out a sigh, looking hurt. She embraced Morshyd in a brief but loving hug and left the crooked tower he lived in to visit Aunt Sutashia. For that simple touch, Morshyd was left in a shocking silence, not used to the feel of living, or loving, flesh on his own. After being left in shock for some moments, he turned to the dusty window and looked to see Sadako running through the courtyard.

_'How little you know, young Avatar,' _Morsyhd thought, _'of how much will change when you return here,'_

And he thought of what visions Sadako's touch had given him and retired to the top of the tower to his old dusty books.

Aang was in a sour mood. He instinctively knew what must be done about Kyrei and his condition and his mind told him so over and over again but his heart couldn't will him that direction. But in the end, he knew the sacrifice of one boy was little compared to the lives lost if the imbalance continued on as it was. Sing and Song had gone outside to do as they usually do, which was play until they got into a fight and came back home covered in dirt and bruises. They were pests, but they were his pests.There was the distant fluttering of wings and Aang saw Gabriel sitting at the window.

"I suppose you're here to tell me that I failed in my duty, and you're going to kill the boy now," Aang said.

"On the contrary," Gabriel said,"I have reached an agreement with some of the halfblooded children here to maintain balance. They will follow the young boy - young werewolf is the term I believe - and keep it within balance,"

Aang clenched his fist, "Don't toy with me, Gabriel. You maybe an angel but I'm a demon, and I'm not above harming you. At least give me a truthful answer: how long can this imbalance continue on? There are so many things...so many things...that..."

"Do not belong?" finished Gabriel, "Ah, yes, I understand my friend, but what can I say? It takes a great shift in power for something so horrible to happen. Though I do not have the gift of seeing the far-flung future, I can see in the next four years,"

Aang blinked, "Four years. Is that all?" He narrowed his eyes. "Why so soon, Gabriel?"

"You will see," Gabriel said, "and I believe someone is awaiting you,"

The angel left in perfect timing, for Zula entered the room, looking worn and weary.

"How was Omashu?" asked Aang.

"Dreadful," Zula answered and sat on the bed, "it was nothing but a wild goose chase up until the very few days when we struck down the rebellion,"

Aang blinked and his memories lighted wtih an image of Boomy, "So...the city of Omashu is now the territory of the Fire Nation?"

"Fire Empire," Zula corrected, "and it is going to be renamed 'New Ozai' for my father,"

"What of the king?" Aang asked.

"Dead," Zula answered, "without him, the rebellion fell apart easily,"

Aang felt a strange panging at his heart, but didn't show it to Zula. He changed the subject, "So what is next? The Water Tribe has been taken and the Air country abandoned,"

"Ba Sing Se remains strong," Zula said, "but my father himself will deal with the stirrings there," She smiled. "And with The Avatar on our side, things will take a new turn in our favor. She will surely strengthen the morale of our troops,"

"Ah," Aang said.

Zula left to go pride herself among the ladies of the court with her new military badge. Now alone, Aang wept for the loss of his old friend. Aang was not alone, for Katara, Zuko, and Aunt Sutashia had heard about the news of Omashu from Seyvan, who had returned along with Zula, and were heavily discussing it (although it was turning more and more into an argument).

"Do you see how he's hanging around her?" Aunt Sutashia had said, with suspicious eyes, "He's like a lost puppy,"

The three of them had been watching the military depart off of the ship from the castle window.

"He's supposed to do that. She's his superior," Zuko answered.

Aunt Sutashia and Katara could more or less decipher the truth, _'She's fooling around with that young boy,' _Of course neither of the women liked the idea. Aunt Sutashia for the reason that Zula was married and, if she was to have an affair, at least let it be with some lord or king, but not some young commander that was beneath her. Katara felt it as a personal disgust since Seyvan (although not by blood) was her son and Zula she highly disliked.

"But what really concerns me," Katara said, "is how we've taken Omashu. And the Water Tribe as well,"

"Yes. Killing off their rulers is a dishonorable way," Zuko said, "and it upsets the people. That's why the military ishaving so much trouble with the rebellions," He sighed, "They may think the peasants are powerless but their numbers are great and when they are united and on the uprise, they can easily undoan army within minutes,"

"They already slaughtered the Water Tribe noble family in the south pole," Katara murmured.

"That what disgusts me is that they killed that poor old man that was king," Aunt Sutashia said with a tinge of bitterness, "He was half out of his mind to begin with, but to kill him is an insult to our honor,"

"I wonder how things wll go now," Katara sighed, "Now that Omashu has been taken, and Ba Sing Se is being held as well,"

"Yes," Aunt Sutashia said, "I heard Ozai is going there to support our troops. He has a fear of morale getting low,"

Zuko scoffed, "Or to make himself a target for the rebellion. The Earthbenders won't take it sitting down that one of their kings have been-"

Sadakoran intothe room, "Mom! Dad!"

Zuko sighed, "Sadako, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering? Or to not interrupt? It's rude,"

"But you said that if it was important I could interrupt and this time it's _really_ important," Sadako said.

"What is it, Sadako?" Katara asked.

"Grandpa wants me to go with him to Ba Sing Se!" Sadako said.

Sadako had been hoping that her parents would have happy and approving but she got the polar opposite.

"He can't do that!" Katara yelled.

"It was only a matter of time," Aunt Sutashia said, "He wants Sadako for morale and frightening the enemy into submission. With the Avatar on the side of the Fire Nation, who will dare oppose it?"

"I won't let my daughter," Zuko said with finality, "be my father's political tool or weapon in _his_ war,"

While this was all very interesting, Sadako still hadn't received a definite 'yes' or 'no', but could tell things were going badly.

"...why can't I go?" Sadako asked.

The three adults looked down at Sadako and then looked amongst themselves, as if mentally conversing on how to explain such a complicated situation to a thirteen-year-old girl.

"Sadako," Zuko said, kneeling down so that he was at eye level with his daughter, "you have to understand, there's a war going on in Ba Sing Se and your grandfather is taking you directly to the frontlines. There are a lot of horrible things that happen in war,"

Sadako blinked, "...so?"

"What your father is trying to say," Katara said, "is that we're worried about your safety,"

Sadako blinked, "But...but I still want to _go_,"

An awkward silence filled the room. Zuko paused in thought and sighed.

"Go," Zuko said, waving a dismissive hand at Sadako, "go to Ba Sing Se, Sada,"

Sadako let out a squeal of glee and ran away.

"Zuko, you know that if Sadako goes to Ba Sing Se, Ozai will use her!" Katara said.

"I know," Zuko said, "but Sadako has a mind of her own, and hopefully, she'll do the right thing. And, it is best if she leaves the Fire Nation for a small while. Sadako needs to see the world. She needs to learn about things that cannot be taught within the palace. The same things I learned when I was exiled. About the countries. About peasants, nobles, kings, queens, farmers, and about people,"

Somewhere...with the lower city, Lillith hada half-demon, half-angel son with Shamsel standing in the shadows.


	9. Chapter VIII: days long past

_"now you are lost in your way  
deep in an awesome story  
so I will find you again  
kiss you for lonesome folly" _

- stray

_"When Pack meets with Pack in the Jungle, _

_and neither will go from the trail,  
Lie down till the leaders have spoken --_

_it may be fair words shall prevail."_

- Rudyard Kipling, "The Law of the Jungle"

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter VIII: "days long past**

**I**

Kyrei was giving him an odd feeling - not one of those casual feelings you could describe like "love" or "hate" or "dislike" but one of those subtle non-linear feelings that were sort of blurry, sort of unknown, and sort of muddled between something odd and strange. Words could not describe it. Yet, there were the little things going on. The constant moodswings - often going from happy to a blackhole vacuous depression and going back to the upbeat. The sudden distaste and disliking of meat, and yet craving it at the same time. And then there was the matter that he kept coming home late at night and looking like he had a picked fight with a bear.

Still, Zuko wasn't sure how to express this over to Kyrei.

Kyrei was the most normal of the children and the most well behaved - quiet, obedient, never protesting or threatening with powers or abilities, and neither crippled like Izuri or impossibly stubborn like Sadako. He was still young enough to indulge in true childhood and enjoy simple things - like toys, games and friendships with other children his own age.

Still, Kyrei was beginning to change more and more and it concerned Zuko even more than Katara.

"Do you think something is bothering him?" Zuko asked as he watched Kyrei from the castle window. Kyrei sat in the courtyard in a little ball, looking inactive and still as the stones in the garden.

"Could it have been the baby..." Katara said. She trailed off at the last part.

"I don't think so," Zuko said, "I think Sadako or maybe Izuri would be more effected but Kyrei didn't even seem to notice you were pregnant to begin with,"

"You should try talking to your sons, Zuko," Katara said with finality.

"I talk to them," Zuko said.

"Barely," Katara sighed, "and I'm worried about Seyvan,"

Zuko groaned, "Katara, there's only so much I can do. Seyvan's a grown man now,"

"He's still young at heart," Katara said, "and I think he's getting into trouble. Remember, just because Seyvan is older doesn't make him any wiser. He still needs guidance at times. And Izuri too. He's getting older too," She sighed with longing, "They're all getting so old so fast. It seems just like yesterday they were all children,"

Zuko was personally happy most of them had moved beyond the childhood, but Katara was filled with longing for her children. He left the room to see if he could find Izuri. He found his son up in his room, as usual, and tinkering away at something.

"Father," Izuri said, registering that it was Zuko at the door with his ears.

"Hello, Izuri," Zuko said. He always got the eerie feeling that Izuri and him were doing some sort of business whenever they talked, "What are you doing?"

"This," Izuri said. He showed Zuko a metallic sparrow. He wound it up and it flapped into the air, "Even though I can't see it, I know what it is because I made it,"

"It's amazing," Zuko said, almost breathless as he watched the mechanical bird tick and flap around the room.

"I know what you're thinking," Izuri said, "'How can I possibly make a bird when I've never seen one?' I don't need sight to know things. I've touched birds. I judge things by sound and touch and that's just as good as sight. These blind eyes of mine see more than people think,"

"Izuri," Zuko said, "I've always wondered...do you...ever blame your mother or I for being blind?"

Izuri drank in this question. He clapped his hands and the metallic sparrow came chirping back to him. He sighed and look at his father with a thin lipped smile on his face and a sparkle in his unseeing eyes.

"Father," Izuri said, "I would rather be blind and intelligent than seeing and ignorant,"

That answer was probably the best to be given. In the courtyard, Kyrei sat on the soft grasses, thinking the deepest of thoughts - as if strangely diving deep into his mind.

_(why weep?) _asked the voice.

"You tricked me," Kyrei sniffled, burying his head, making himself into a cocoon even more than before.

_(you relish the change. i cannot force it.) _said the voice.

"You made me," Kyrei said.

_(i am only part of you and nothing more. i am only a voice and only a part of your mind. i am piece of your brain and a piece of your soul. i can only tempt but i cannot make you choose,) _said the logical voice.

"I hate you!" Kyrei sobbed.

There was still the taste of blood in his mouth. The feeling of waking up to discover himself covered in the blood of an animal friend. He remembered his mother fussing over him and his condition when he came back into the house and all he could do was sob into her shoulder and offer her no explanation. His sister and brother...oh, they had their suspicions and their little musings and he knew that it was only a matter of time before...

"...I'm a _monster_," Kyrei whimpered.

Yet, he was still a child and like all children, he was muddled and confused between things - what was the true nature of the beast inside of him? Was it something brewing, deep, and evil or something that was natural and misunderstood? Was he a changeling and the beast his true form? A shadow dawned on Kyrei and he looked up to see his father standing in front of him.

"Kyrei...what's wrong?" Zuko asked.

Like his mother, all Kyrei could do was cry and cry while Zuko gave him a puzzled look.

His older sister was feeling the exact opposite. Sadako's mood was uplifting and light as a bird. She was excited about the trip to Ba Sing Se within the next week or so and daydreamed of entering the Earth Kingdom and all its natural beauty. She remembered the stories from early childhood - of her mother telling her magical fairytales from the Earth Kingdom, of their power and mastery over the Earth, and even of trees that whispered secrets to those that listened close enough.

Pepper, Seyvan, and Ashes had come by the palace to chat with their younger sister, after hearing the news about her upcoming journey. Katara was present as well.

"Pepper, Seyvan, you've been to the Earth Kingdom, haven't you?" asked Sadako.

"Sadako," Katara said sternly, "you know better than to ask that,"

Seyvan waved his hand, "Hey, it's okay, Mom. Sada's a little older now. She may..." He paused, "...she may understand better..."

_'He's right,' _Sadako signed, _'We were Sada's age when we first went into the army,' _

"We went to the Earth Kingdom to _fight_, Sada," Pepper said. Her eyes focused not onto her younger sister but onto something else. Latched onto the distant past and its occurances there, "not to go on a fanciful journey like you are,"

"Yes," Seyvan sighed with the deep shudder of vivid memory, pushing out past grief and the ancient breath of the battlefield into the air. Dust, smoke, fire and the distant noises of the chaos of a city under siege, "...yes, it was that day...that day of..."

**II**

"...such a beautiful day out," commented Pepper as she pointed up to the sky, "See? You can hear the birds out?"

Seyvan gave a noncommital grunt. This was his most hated time of year. Even though the warmth remained in the air, it was more or less evident that summer was slowly dying off. Soon the season of plenty would be replaced by a season of want - cold bitter winters, empty stomachs, and - worst of all - drill training in the snow by unmerciful commanders who "don't give a rat's ass about your freezing fingers".

The wagon rides were long, bumpy, and boring. Most of the others gambled with old chicken bones from their last meal, enscribed with letters, numbers, and anything else that could fit onto there. Some of them talked, told stories of home, or predicted the upcoming victory in battle.

Seyvan would be fourteen within a few days, Pepper had turned thirteen, and Ashes was moving onto such. Most of the other soldiers were like them - just kids. Just little kids pretending to be adults by being in the army. Seyvan squinted his eyes - trying to see the sky through the thick leaves of the trees hanging all around them. The wagons were painted to blend in but still, there was always the threat of spies and secret attacks from the enemy. He scanned his eyes around to see anything moving and found nothing that could do him harm.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Lyra. She had become Pepper's closest friend and helped her stand up against the older girls who were more than willing to pick a fight.

"Some Earth Kingdom city," murmured one of Seyvan's friends, who was sleeping off his boredom.

"We're going to the rims of Ba Sing Se, you dolt," said another friend.

"This is so exciting!" said another, a big smile planted onto his face, "Finally...we're heading to the frontlines!"

"You're going to be the first one dead if you think like that," Seyvan sniffed, "We're just going in to ready the equipment for the real soldiers,"

There were three wagons going down the dirt-trodden road - the first (where Seyvan and Pepper were) was for the top soldiers, the second for the other soldiers, and the third for the disabled ones. With the summer ending, Fire Lord Ozai had given out an order for the soldiers of the training isle to empty out and head to the Earth Kingdom capital.

"Do you see anything, Seyvan?" Pepper asked.

Seyvan squinted even more, but his vision just got fuzzier, "No...nothing yet...no, wait! I see it! I see it! It's...it's...a big wall!"

All the small soldiers scrambled to the sides to see what was happening. The wagon came to a complete stop as it came face to face with a wall. It was no man-made wall but made of raised earth. Wooden, iron, and earthen made spikes stuck out of the sides. There were the skeletal remains of those that had tried to scale it. Lying a few feet in front of the wall was a large ditch, also filled with spikes. Down at the bottom laid snakes and other unpleasant beasts for those that dared trespass over them.

They set up camp for that night. The wagons became tents for the many children.

"The walls of Ba Sing Se," mused one commander, "I've heard stories about them, and it survived a hundred day siege,"

"Yes," said another commander, "the Earthbenders of Ba Sing Se change the shape of the wall and feel a strange connection to it. When something approaches it, in an attempt to climb, they instantly kill. I have seen spikes sever head from body. The demonic wall engulfs the entire city,"

"Then what are our orders?" asked another command.

"We were told to watch and wait for a signal," answered the commander.

Seyvan had better things to do than just watch and wait. He was dying to explore his new surroundings. He had never been so close to such awe-inspiring woods and wildlife. He could see it in Pepper's eyes too that she wanted to see what was out there.

And anyway, there were other things to attend to.

"I don't know, Seyvan..." Pepper murmured as they inched away from the encampment, "...the command said we shouldn't seperate. He said the woods were weird and you could easily get lost and..."

"Oh, come on!" Seyvan said, grabbing her hand and tugging her along, "If he gets huffy about it, we'll just say we thought we saw a spy or something!"

Pepper protested but she went along with him. The two of them disappeared into the woods. Sitting around the fireplace, Kenta saw them leave out of the corner of his eye. He tapped Ashes on the shoulder and pointed as the two of them left the encampment. Ashes frowned in disapproval and looked at Kenta. Their signs were still very crude but they got messages across.

_'I have to go,' _Ashes signed, _'I protect Pepper,' _

_'Huh?' _Kenta signed.

_'From Seyvan,' _Ashes signed again, _'Things will happen. I know. I do not speak. But I am _not_ stupid,' _

_'I will come along then,' _Kenta signed back.

Ashes tried to stop Kenta but his mind was made up, so Ashes and Kenta ventured into the woods after Pepper and Seyvan. Pepper and Seyvan, in the meantime, had found a large crystal clear pond with colorful koi swimming at the bottom of it and frogs jumping arond on thick emerald lily pads. Everything seemed to be alive and out. It was nighttime already and the big silver moon hug in the sky. It was clear and warm night.

"It's beautiful," Pepper breathed.

"It really is," Seyvan said, his voice distant. He stepped closer and closer to Pepper. Pepper took no notice of him and admired a foot-long-koi swimming along the bottom of the pond. Before Pepper could open her mouth in protest, he stole a kiss from her.

"Seyvan..." Pepper growled.

"What's wrong?" Seyvan asked, "I thought you liked me?"

Pepper stepped away from him and shook her head, "Seyvan...I can't. _We_ can't. Sure, we grew up in the same neighborhood as friends but now we're family. Our feelings have to change now. We're brother and sister,"

"But we're not _related_!" Seyvan protested, "Why is that so hard for people to understand?"

"Seyvan...I can't," Pepper sighed. She was backing more and more away from him. She was getting ready to break into a run.

"Pepper, don't run from me again!" Seyvan said. He rushed up and grasped her by the shoulders, "Pepper, just listen to me! You're the only girl I'llever love,"

"Seyvan...don't make this any harder..."

"You're the only girl who's bothered to show mea little bit of kindness when even my own family neglected me and treated me like a monster. You were the only one that acting like my friend,"

"Ashes is our friend, FourEyes is our friend, Rain is our friend, Ribbon is our-"

"But they're not here. And I don't feel the same way about them as I do about you!"

His tightening grip was making her nervous. Pepper began to sweat and twitch in Seyvan's grasp. She pleaded, "Seyvan...Seyvan, let go of me..."

"Pepper, don't tell me that you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you!"

The plead was turning into a command, "_Seyvan, let go of me,_"

Seyvan's was getting nervous as well. He was afraid Pepper would scream again like last time, "Pepper, don't be afraid of me! I'm your friend! I want to be more than your friend! I love you, Pepper!"

Like a little mouse clawed in by a cat, Pepper's anxiety and fear had turned into panic and provoked a rush of adrenaline into her sister.

"LET GO OF ME!" Pepper yelled.

The military training drilled into her took effect. She kneed Seyvan in his stomach. He doubled over and Pepper broke into a run. Now they were just children again - children muddled between maturity and childishness. Seyvan regained his ground and tackled Pepper and they broke into another fist fight, just like the ones they had before back home and what caused them both to be sent to the military in the first place.

This was the source of it, the source of the tension, the anger, the hyperactivity, and the fighting: their frustrations. The push-and-pull of their relationship, the opposite sides of the magnet that tried to come together and could not. Seyvan wanting Pepper, and Pepper not wanting him back. Seyvan aggresively protecting Pepper from any other boy that dared look at her the wrong way, and Pepper inviting the boys with an invitingsmile or her girlish charm.

The fight went on longer than it ever had before. Pepper was still good enough to match Seyvan in her martial arts skills, but Seyvan was stronger than her at everything and strength always counted in the end. They rolled on the ground, kicking, biting, hair pulling,and hitting like frustrated brother and sister.

Suddenly, a stone came flying out of nowhere and hit Seyvan in the head. Seyvan let out a yelp of pain and held his head. Pepper looked to see Ashes standing next to Kenta nearby. She had a hand full of stones she had gathered from the forest floor.

"What'd you do that for?" Seyvan growled.

_'You will not hurt her. You stop or I will hit you again,' _Ashes signed.

Seyvan was filled with anger and it had reached its peak. He was ready to take on anyone who dared tonight. He defiantly walked towards Ashes and she readied another stone.

Then the sky exploded with bright light.

Pepper, Seyvan, Ashes, and Kenta all looked up to a large orb swirling through the sky and hurdling towards the earth. Pepper let out a scream as she realized how close it was and then it got even brighter in the forest as the earth shook. All four of them were jolted off the ground and onto their backs, filled with fear at what had happened.

They all blacked out.

**III**

_'...when we finally came to, we found the camp was destroyed,' _Ashes signed, _'the Fire Lord's comet had returned to destroy the wall that protected Ba Sing Se but that wasn't all it did. There were plenty of fires and more. We had been sent in as decoys to divert the attention of any soldiers of Ba Sing Se. The soldiers of the Earth Kingdom would think that they were going to be under siege again because of our presence, so they would be too busy to pay attention to the skies,' _

"The comet broke the wall," said Pepper, "and the Fire Nation could finally enter, but it was a bitter fight. It took us years to fully control Ba Sing Se and then there is still the issue of rebellion. We may conquer the Earth Kingdom but their spirit remains unbroken. That's why it took so long to take Omashu,"

"Were the only survivors?" Sadako asked. She was intrigued by the story of war.

"Some others survived but died soon after due to their wounds," Pepper said, "Thanks to Seyvan's..." She trailed off, remembering how she had carefully left out one part of the tale to Sadako, being Seyvan's advances, "...explorations, we managed to avoid the worse of the physical damage,"

_'Physically yes. But mentally...no,' _Katara added in her mind but she chose to say nothing. She remembered how life was for the three of them when they came back from that battle.

The damage wasn't permanent but it was difficult to deal with. Seyvan developed a morbid fear of fire, which was difficult to live with in the Fire Nation, and refused to leave his room. Pepper suffered from night terrors and eventually insomnia. Ashes grew more sullen, and burst into tears for no reason at random times. Yes, they all got over it...eventually...but memories always haunt and never leave. They linger and speak, even when you are cold in the grave.

"How beautiful is Ba Sing Se?" Sadako asked.

"It is the most beautiful city you will ever see in your life," Seyvan said, "but it's large and all sorts of things happen in large cities. It's filled with spies and all sorts of hidden dangers,"

Pepper patted Sadako on the head, "Just promise us you'll be okay, alright?"

Sadako nodded, "Yes, big sister. I'll be careful,"

But even with Sadako's words, Pepper can't help but feel unease towards what is to come of this journey.

**IV**

Kyrei had fought the will to change long and hard that night but soon the beast conquered him and roamed the earth as the wolf once again. The palace was no place for him - a creature that needed the woodlands to truly hunt and roam. He ventured beyond the gates as he had done before and towards the small cluster of woods in the lower city, travelling at a rapid pace. He stalked a deer through the trees and grasses and it was within his claws when a she-wolf struck it down instead of him.

The she-wolf growled and snapped at him, biting into the deer and carrying it away in her jaws. He could smell something odd about the she-wolf and followed her. She led him to a clearing in the woods, nearby a small pond. A pack of wolves like her laid about. They turned their attention to him, and almost instantly rolled over to him, a move of obeisance in the wolf world.

He was the pack leader. He was the alpha male. As human, he was nothing but a whining and snivelling boy but as a wolf he was a powerful adult and their leader. Ten years is long enough to be a grown wolf, and he has taken the position as their leader willfully.

Gladly, he led on the pack hunt through the woods, marching his people.


	10. Chapter IX: tai

_"can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?  
we just keep dreaming of the land 'cross the river  
we are always on the way to find the place we belong  
wandering to no where, we're paddling  
down the raging sea"_  
- to nowhere

_"I am now quite cured of seeking pleasure in society, be it country or town._

_A sensible man ought to find sufficient company in himself."_

- Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter IX: "Tai" **

**I**

In the shadows of the towering stone building of the city, four people spoke in the darkness - two young men, two young women.

"Tomorrow, The Deep Blue leaves for Ba Sing Se," comments one of the young women.

"That is true," said another young man, "and we will be on that ship - posing as nobles on a trip,"

"It is disgusting," commented one of them, "to think that people take war as a joyride,"

"It is their way," said the other young woman, "Never forget the objects of our mission. As spymaster-"

"I am very aware of my goals," snapped the young man, "One - board The Deep Blue. Two - locate Ozai's so-called secret weapon and capture it. Three - locate Ozai's granddaughter and capture it as well. Four - make ransom demands for control of Ba Sing Se, Omashu, and installment of our princess as ruler instead of the Fire Nation regent,"

"Good. Now we must be on our way. We will use Earthbending to communicate. Understood?" said the other young man.

"Understood," agreed all four of them and they took off into the night.

**II**

"...Hishigata, Mushiboro, Kyoshi, Omashu.." The ship captain paused to catch his breath. "...and Ba Sing Se! All boarders for Hishigata, Mushiboro..."

Tai could feel the words blurring against his ears. He already knew where they were going, so why pay attention to hearing the same news all over again? The carriage came to a jolting stop a few feet away the docks of the ship. Tai got out of the carriage, overjoyed that he could once again stretch his legs after the long ride and rubbed the feeling back into them. Behind him stood his mother, who chose this as another opportunity to whack him in the back of the head with her head with her fan. It was always humid for her - despite all seasons - and always had the fancy, expensive, one-of-a-kind (as she loved to brag so) fan in hand.

"Look proper, my son," she eagerly whispered, "up ahead is your golden future if you get close enough to her,"

He yawned a bit in reply, hoping to turn his mother off of her usual fit over his actions. His mother, in reply, snapped the fan in a direction and Tai looked to see the Fire Lord himself and a girl standing nearby him.His motherhustled over to the Fire Lord in all eagerness, dragging Tai by the scruff of his shoulder. In back of them, a man and maidservant dragged their heavy luggage across the docks and towards them. His mother was in a flutter as soon as she was within a few feet of the Fire Lord. Tai had seen the man before and gave an unimpressed, uninterested look. It was the folly of uncaring youth.

"Lady Hudie," commented the Fire Lord, "I am glad to see the wife of my oldest friend is present,"

"Oh yes," commented his mother, the biggest of smiles plastered onto her face, "I'm more than excited to see the friend of my dear husband - who sends you his regards and regrets he cannot come, for he is bedridden, my lord - accompanying this trip to Ba Sing Se," She gives a nod towards Tai. "This is my oldest son, Tailin,"

Tai gave a shrug and the Fire Lord smiled down at them, "He looks like a fine young man. This is my granddaughter, Sadako,"

A girl walked towards them. Tai studied the girl's appearance and found something oddly eccentric about her. There was no look of extreme beauty or extreme ugliness about the girl, nor an air of authority or high power. She was an average looking girl, but there were odd things that stood out. One eye was cerulean in color, the other was saffron. The hair was long but was peppered with a strange mixture of black and white. She was a tall and bony - almost thorn-like the way her limbs stuck out. Her eyes stared down Tai, almost hypnotically.

Yet, there were crowds of worshippers and followers all around this ragamuffin girl. Manservants held luggage, maids with clothes, and peasants offering gifts of gratitude towards her. The girl seemingly took no notice of what was being offered or the power she was holding. Her eyes seemed dazed and far-off. The Fire Lord had to nudge her to finally get her to focus on Tai, but all she did was fixedly look at him.

"I'm afraid Sadako is not used to talking. She has been sheltered most of her life," the Fire Lord breathed. The girl - Sadako - suddenly turned away and rushed from them, the ends of her exquiste red and gold robe flapping in the air.

"Oh, I'm sure she's just a little bit on the shy side," stated Tai's mother,"I was like that when I was her age,"

"No one has ever gotten close enough to become Sadako's friend, so I hope she can have one," stated the Fire Lord, directed at Tai, "so you should try and talk to her. I was hoping you two would become especially close,"

Tai knew what the hidden message was - he was more than sure his mother had put him up as a prime example for an arranged marraige. He gave an unintered grunt in reply to the Fire Lord's statement and followed his mother inside of the ship. The ship was grand - large, eloquent, and had several levels and rooms for the many guests - most of them nobles who were willing to sight-see in the Earth Kingdom, most soldiers who's purpose was to secure the city even more.

He found he had his own seperate room, far from his mother's (thank the gods), so that he could tend to his business and she to her own. "You're fifteen now, almost a man," had stated his mother earlier when he first entered the room, "so you must learn how to manage on his own," Tai was all too sure that his mother wanted to socialize with the other ladies without the burden of watching her layabout son. The room was a little on the small side, but Tai - unlike most young noble lords - wasn't picky as long as it had a bed and a window. His manservant, Ael, unpacked Tai's things.

"Someone explain to me what's the fuss over the daughter of the Fire Lord," Tai asked.

"There are rumors, my lord," stated Ael. He moved away from the walls of the room and whispered quickly to Tai, "I hear that shehas strange powers that go beyond Bending. I will listen more in the servant's quarters, Tai," Ael then went back his manservant duties.

Tai let out a sigh, going over his reasons for why he has journeyed on this trip in the first place. Ael unpacked his large collection of plants that he always travels with, and laid them on the dresser in the room. Tai stepped over to them and held the head of a bloom. It tooka lot ofability, concentration, and energyto use the blooms as a two-way communicator between him and his fellow but it was worth it in the end to have a way of speech amid them.

"Ears to hear, tongue to talk, mouth to speak, eyes to see," Tai whispered the password.

_"Eyes to see,"_ came the reply. It was a female voice, _"I'm on the above deck and I must be quick. The oher noble ladies here want me to join them in their talk," _

"I'll be quick then," whsiperd Tai, "is there anyway you can get close to the Fire Lord's granddaughter?"

_"I fear not. I am closer to the female commander - Zula is her name - and I wish to exact my revenge upon her for the fall of my homeland. Tongue-to-talk is after her fellow and Mouth-to-speak is picking up on rumors and gossips with the captain of this ship," _she answered.

"I suppose I will have her then," answered Tai.

_"May the Earth gods protect," _

Tai turned away the bloom and pondered over what he had to do. At times when he thought as deeply as he did, he remembered Lady Hudie's son - Tailin - lying dead in one of the rivers of Omashu, and easily replaced by a look-a-like from one of the rebel rings in the then collapsing city. He smiled.

Ael accompanied him to search for the Fire Lord's granddaughter, but the search resembled more of a wild goose chase around the boat. They followed conversations, statements, and rumors about the whereabouts of the girl but found they were all for nothing. Two whole hours passed and before they knew it, it was time for dinner on the ship and the girl was nowhere to be found. Tai was forced to eat with his mother and the other nobles at a table. While the nobles talked business and gossip (the usual uninterests to Tai himself) he overheard a conversation that did inherit his interest.

"...wants her meal taken to her in her room. She states feeling ill," stated a woman to a maid. She was a strict lookingold crone, gray hair tied into a proper bun, clothes pressed and straight, and a wooden cane in hand.

"Yes, Madam Oriblei," said the maid, with a nod, "give Mistress Sadako my regards,"

The crone - Madam Oriblei - turned onn her heel and marched out of the room. Tai wiped some gravy from his mouth and fought the urge to smile at the news. He excused himself from the table and ran out the room before his mother could protest. Quickly, quietly, and cautiously, he followed Madam Oriblei in the shadows. The woman walked loudly enough - her footsteps echoed down the hall - and Tai followed her through the many hallways and levels of the ship until Madam Oriblei stopped in her tracks at a door and entered a room. Tai squatted nearby and listen in.

"Your dinner is being prepared and brought up here," Madam Oriblei stated in an icy and unforgiving tone to the other person in the room, "and I will assure you that I will not tolerate this behavior again. Tomorrow, I expect you to be done below and eating at the table with everyone else or no meals,"

The other made no reply to her and Madam Oriblei let out a grumble and left in a huff. As soon as he made sure she was gone for good, Tai snuck towards the room and peeked through the crack made in the door. He could make out that someone was sitting in the room. He gave a gentle knock at the door and there was no reply. He pushed the door open even more, but only a smidgen so that he could get an even better look. It was Sadako. Good. He slipped back into his character - "Young Lord Tailin Hudie" - and cautiously stepped into the room.

"Is anyone in here?" asked Tai.

"Go away," came the answer.

"Well, since someone else is in here I suppose I'll stay," was Tai's uppity answer.

Taidid a quick scan around the room and realized this was the most impressive room in the entire ship.He made note of the various windows, expensive silk bedsheets and bedding, clothes, toys, food, stuffed animals, singing birds in cages, and more laid out on the floor as gifts - unopened, unwrapped, uninterested and overall neglected by the receiver. In the corner of the room, a single candlelight flickered on a wooden desk and there was Sadako.

Sadako wasn't curled - she was too bony - but was more...jackknifed...into position with a thick book placed neatly in her lap. The hair was strangely beautiful in the single light in the room. It had a beautiful shine that reminded Tai of several things.Night rain over the forests back home, black silk, charcoal spun into threads, with dashes and bits of sterling juxtaposed on the side. The amber and azure eyes giving her a wild look - a sort of hidden beast behind the calm and quiet girl.

"It isn't proper to entire a young lady's bedroom without knocking," said Sadako. There was a cracking in her voice, to denote some sort of emotion - perhaps sadness in this case.

"I've never been that strong on etiquette, so forgive me," Tai answered, "but I crave some company,"

"And _I_ crave my house, my mother, my father, my family, and away from the sea, but you don't see me whining about it!" snapped Sadako. It was obvious she was battling sea and home sickness.

"The best cure for sea sickness is to eat pickled ginger," Tai said.

"I'd rather not eat at all, thank you," answered Sadako, "Aren't you supposed to be doing some worthwhile? Like talking to the other nobles or something?"

"You should be doing it more than me," Tai stated, "You're more royal than I am. Your blood is so blue that it could blend in with the sea!"

"I hate the sea," was her answer, "and I doubt my blood is that blue," She stood up and walked away from her bed. She took one glaringlook at Tai and suddenly hefound himself pushed out - as if by invisible hands - and the door slamming, locking from the inside.

_'What was that?' _Tai was left pondering as he went to rejoin his mother and the other nobles,_ 'Some sort of spirit...or her Bending?' _

**III**

It was more than obvious Young Mistress Sadako of the Fire Nation Imperial Family had no wish for the company of others, so Tai was forced to do his own little research on her. Begrudgingly, he had to do as his mother often had suggested and (he shuddered) mingle with the young noble men, who spent most of their time fencing, Firebending, or any other sport so that they could show off for the young noble ladies nearby and their prospective arranged brides. Tai found a few good friends in Qiwen and Xiaoran, who were both sons of lords and natives of the Fire Nation capital. The first wave of discussion was on their arranged marriage.

"This summer, my father hitched me to this girl - Meiling," commented Xiaoran

"My parents haven't chosen yet," said Qiwen, "but they want me to be married before they send me off to the battlefield, so they can at least have some grandchildren, just in case I get killed or something,"

"Hey..." Tai said, stirring the subject away, "...what about Ozai's daughter? I mean, the point of marriage is how much property or money or status it brings into the family and marrying her would be good, right?"

Qiwen and Xiaoran stared at Tai and broke out into a laugh.

"That little girl?" Qiwen said, "She's as thin as a bone! She'll probably be dead before she's even marrying age!"

"Someone told me," said Xiaoran with a scandolous whisper, "that her mother wasn't a noble, but a peasant. And that her father, who was then our exiled prince, had knocked up a farmer's daughter. I'm suprised our Fire Lord even let him back after such an..._action,_"

"Well, no one realizes that the Fire Lord is old, even though he may not look it," Qiwen replied, "and his daughter, Zula, wasn't going to get married any time soon- though she proved us wrong later. Though, he was surely hoping to have a son inherit the throne,"

"Wait..." Tai said, "...so you're telling me it's no big deal that Sadako is a princess since she's female,"

Xiaoran scoffed, "Well...of course! Females don't inherit titles! 'Princess' is only a way of saying that she's our Fire Lord's lady descendant! She'll never be the Fire Lord or anything like that. The man she marry will be so, if she survives that long the waythe girl looks,"

"Then what's with all the gifts and stuff?" Tai said.

Qiwen rolled in eyes and looked at Tai in a disdainful manner, "All peasant stuff - servants, maids, and more. They won't cease giving her things but she won't take them, and who would? They worship the girl for some reason. Peasants. All they have in their lives are their crop fields and their wages and their shacks!"

Qiwen and Xiaoran threw back their heads and laughed at the notion. Tai soon joined in, but the gears in his mind were turning. He saw Sadako walking in the shadows of the deck, in which the young men tightened their lips. Sadako looked around. Her mismatched eyes were caught in a piercing glare. Tai could see Qiwen and Xiaoran sweat and suddenly Sadako was gone.

"Her eyes..." Qiwen murmured.

"Yes, something strange about her," Xiaoran added and they said no more on the subject of Miss Sadako.

Tai was more curious (and maybe a bit bold and haughty at the same time) and chose to follow her. He saw the ends of Sadako's robes turning around a corner in a hall and followed them, only to come to a dead end. _'Where did she go?' _Tai thought, _'She was here just a second ago,' _He found himself turning around and going back the other way. On the way back up to the deck, he bumped into a woman.

It was Madam Oriblei from before. Her eyes glared down at Tai, "Have you seen Lady Sadako?"

Tai studied the woman. She was one of those old military type nannies that were often used for Fire Nation noble children. They were strong on discipline and more than willing to whack you to prove it. He made sure he stood up straight and didn't look her in the eye, "I have not seen her, madam,"

"I am Madam Oriblei and I am Lady Sadako's mistress and if you see her tell her that I am very displeased in her behavior," stated Madam Oriblei. Her eyes shifted from right to left, left to right, as if making sure that Sadako was not around and scampering away as she spoke.

"I am Tailin Hudie, son of Lady and Lord Hudie, and I am pleased to meet you," said Tai,"I will inform her of such, Madam Oriblei,"

Madam Oriblei gave a firm military nod, "You are a proper young Noble. I will make sure Sadako and you will have a play date,"

The woman didn't walk - she marched away from Tai. Tai heard the sound of light footsteps and saw Sadako standing in back of him. Tai blinked as if he had seen a ghost and walked over to Sadako.

"Where did you come from?" Tai asked.

"Up above," came Sadako's jittery answer. She gestured to the ceiling and Tai gave her a quizzical look. Sadako was in an odd mood - she was twitching, shaking, and jerking oddly, as if her body couldn't stop spasming, "Thank you for...not telling her I was...there,"

"Are you...are you okay?" Tai asked.

Sadako gave a fidgeting nod, "Yes...I'm...I do this...I..it's normal..."

Despite her words, Tai could sense something was wrong. The way the girl walked and talked like a broken puppet suddenly, holding herself and taking deep shuddering breaths. A few minutes later, she was fine again. She straightened her hunched over back and stopped shaking and jerking around. Sadako then began to walk off again as normal but Tai caught her at the shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Tai asked.

Sadako pushed away his hand, "Don't...don't touch me. I don't like being...touched by...you," She drew a deep rbreath and said, "It's something that...happens...sometimes...to me. It's none of your concern," She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're that same man from yesterday,"

"Tai," Tai said. Sadako snorted and started to walk away but Tai caught up with her even more, "...so, do you even like that lady? I mean, why is she always around you?"

"She's my nanny. I can't be trusted alone with so many young men on the ship," Sadako sniffed, sounding more offended at the idea.

_'Ah. A cautious reason for any concerned Noble parent,'_ considered Tai. He took notice of how fast Sadako was walking and her pace was picking up incredible speed. She rushed to the top of the stairs that led the other level. Tai asked, "Hey, why are you running away from me? It's not like I'm going to hurt your or something,"

Sadako had her back to him and she turned and looked at Tai, her eyes growing small and beady looking, "I'm not afraid of what you will do to me. I do not share the common concern over a young lady's welfare, but I do fear what I may do to you in turn,"

And then she turned on her heels and left.

The next few weeks went without major event. The young Nobles of the ship had parties and dances and more and Sadako was absent from all of them. While this was relief to some ("That girl wouldn't know a good time if it booted her," commented one young woman), Tai was left with a strange curiosity about her. There was some hint of bitterness and a vacant hole about Sadako's life that fed his curiosity even more than before. He couldn't help it. It was his own personal curse to explore evey single angle that could be made out with people and Sadako was an unexplored angle.

_'Angel or devil? Friend or foe? Ally or enemy? Pro, con, or neutral?' _mentally mused Tai, when he was being himself and not "Tai Hudie, the layabout Noble boy".

"My lord," spoke Ael, "your mother requests your company,"

"My company?" huffed Tai, "If she only realized who I really was!"

Ael made a face, "It is not wise to speak so sir. These walls are thin like paper,"

"I'm very aware," said Tai. He spoke in a whisper, "What have you learned?"

"Much," whispered back Ael, "there is a strange secrecy among the nobles. They are keeping something away from us. I would learn more had the Fire Lord been around even more than before,"

"We will reach Ba Sing Se within a few day's time," said Tai, "We must regroup before then,"

"Yes, but let's not forget our objectives," said Ael.

Tai huffed and blew out thecandle for the night.

Bright and early the next day, Lady Hudie came knocking at Tai's door.

"Wake up, boy!" Lady Hudie commanded as she waltzed into the room after Ael opened the door for her. Tai was still lying in bed, curled up and still attempting to salvage a little bit of sleep. His mother dispelled his wishes by yanking away the bedsheet from him, "Today is the day you make our family go up in the world!"

Tai sat up and looked at her, "...what are you talking about?"

Lady Hudie straightened her back and looked at him, "Well, you'll be just as excited as I am as soon as you learn the news, my son. Our Fire Lord's granddaughter's maid has informed us that you are to be part of a little playdate with Sadako! It's even more perfect than I would've imagined! If you play everything right, my son, we'll marry into the family and be in that lovely palace in no time! We'll be one of the higher nobles of the nation!"

Tai scoffed at the idea. Sadako didn't seem like the marrying type. He stood up and stretched, looking at his mother, "That scrawny little thing? She'll be dead before the wedding!"

"Hush, hush, hush!" Lady Hudie hissed, "Do you want everyone in the palace to hear what you say? And what does her appearance have to do with the fact that a marriage to her would bring us up in the world? I'm tired of living in that wretched little house of ours! LadyZheng has a mansion and a hundred servants to wait on her hand and foot at all times of the day and what doI have? A lazy idiot of ason and an old husband on his death bed as we speak! We'll be thrown into the poor house when your father finally passes, so we must think of a way to stay up in the world!"

"Not everything is about you," Tai said.

"It will be as long as you live in my home and have no family of your own," Lady Hudie answered. She shuffled over to his closet and began picking out the fanciest of clothes, "I would rather kill myself than end up an old crone living on the streets with a son whose head is as empty as a flower pot," She snapped her fingers, "Ael, prepare some gifts for the Fire Lord and his daughter!"

"Right away, my lady," said Ael, with a bow.

The meeting was on the upper deck of the ship. Lady Hudie proudly strutted in front of Tai, showing off her poise and grace for all to see. Jealous noble ladies stood nearby, glaring at Lady Hudie and her son. Tai looked more bored than anything else, looking up into the sky and at his feet - at anything that would catch his eye for at least a few moments. The Fire Lord stood at the railing of the deck.

"Lady Hudie," said the Fire Lord, "I am more than overjoyed to see that you have accepted my offer,"

"Why, what proper noble would refuse our Fire Lord?" asked Lady Hudie, flittering her fan. She looked at Tai, "This is my son. You met him on the very first day of the trip,"

"Yes, young Tai, I believe," said the Fire Lord. He stepped over to Tai and studied the young man, who looked uninterested, as most young men did when given the prospect of an arranged marriage.

Lady Hudie and the Fire Lord engaged in some polite conversation but Tai realized something was missing from the picture: Sadako. A few minutes later, Madam Oriblei walked up to the Fire Lord.

"Excuse me, my lord," Madam Oriblei said, "but your granddaugher refuses to leave her room,"

"...what?" Fire Lord Ozai asked.

Madam Oriblei sighed, "I'm afraid she's too nervous to speak to anyone. She won't come out of her room. I tried to force her,but she won't budge, and I have tried everything in my power,"

"Well, make her come out," Fire Lord Ozai replied, "I won't have myself embarassed by my willful granddaughter,"

Tai felt a bell ring in the back of his head and he spoke up, "If it's not too much trouble, I'll go see her instead,"

All eyes turned on Tai suddenly and Tai realized he had slipped out of his character. He went back into it. He shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor, "Well...I'm kinda nervous too...maybe she'll talk to...someone her own age,"

"Ignore my son's idiocy, my lord!" Lady Hudie said, "He knows as well as anyone else that it's improper to have them be unsupervised,"

"I think it would work," the Fire Lord said, "Sadako can be coaxed out of anything with the right words and the right person," He gestured to Madam Oriblei. "Show him to Sadako's room, and stand near the door,"

Madam Oriblei looked displeased, but she nodded, "Yes, of course, my lord," She looked at Tai, "Come this way,"

Madam Oriblei marched off of the deck with Tai following her. She led him to Sadako's room and stood at the door.

"Enter with caution. That girl has a demon's temper," Madam Oriblei said.

Tai gave a sheepish nod and knocked at the door. There was no reply. He cautiously opened it and stepped into the room. In the corner of the room, he could see Sadako lying on her side. Her hair was scattered everywhere - on the bed, on the pillows, and on her. She looked like a lump of a girl lying there. Her cheeks werebesmirchedby fresh salty tears.

"Sadako?" Tai whispered.

"Go away!" Sadako barked. In one fluid motion, a pillow went flying at Tai's head, "I want to be alone!"

"I want to talk," Tai said quietly. He was hoping Madam Oriblei didn't have a good sense of hearing. Sadako rolled over onto her other side and away from Tai. Tai sighed and walked over to her bed, making sure he spoke in a low voice,"I don't want to hurt you or anything,"

"Go away," Sadako requested.

"I won't go away," Tai said, "not until you tell me what's wrong,"

"What do you care?" Sadako asked, "you're not my mother. You don't have any reason to care about me outside of marrying me,"

"That's true," Tai said, "but you're making yourself look bad by not being out there. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"No," Sadako huffed.

Tai glanced at the door, making sure Madam Oriblei wasn't peeking in at them. She wasn't. He let himself slip out of character even more, "Sadako, I want to be your friend. I came in here because that other lady was going to, and I know how much you don't like her,"

Sadako didn't reply.

Tai sighed and spoke, "Come on, Sadako. Tell me what's wrong,"

Sadako sat up and looked at him, straight in the eyes. Tai could see now that she had been holding onto something. It was a porcelain doll, elegantly clothed and the perfect toy for a noble girl. The only thing that disturbed Tai was that the doll didn't have a head. It had been yanked away.

"I hate her," Sadako said, "and I hate this ship,"

"You didn't want to come?" Tai asked.

"I did want to come!" Sadako protested, "I wanted to see Ba Sing Se. I wanted to get out of the castle. But I didn't know it would be like this..." She sighed, "I said goodbye to my family and then I looked out at the ocean and I realized..."

"What?" Tai asked.

"What a big world. What a gigantic world," Sadako sighed, "I'm seeing it...for the first time in my life. It's astounding. It's beautiful. It's breath-taking,"

"You've never been outside before?" Tai asked.

"Oh, I've been outside, but never outside of the palace walls," Sadako said, "and now I feel sick all the time. I want to go back home. I miss it. It's so cold out here,"

"That's the way the sea is," Tai said, "But it's not that horrible,"

"And I hate that woman," Sadako said, "Horrible Oriblei, that's what she's called. She's so mean and she acts like my mother but she's not. She never will be. I hate her. I wish she would leave me alone, but grandfather said I can't make her go away because I need to be watched at all times but I don't see why I have to be. I'm old enough to be left alone. My parents leave me alone and never bother me with baby stuff like that. I'm not a baby,"

"But she's your servant," Tai said, "Can't you dismiss her?"

"I can't," Sadako said, "Grandfather said that if I make her go away I'll be in trouble and I don't want to be in trouble with grandfather,"

_'I wouldn't either,' _Tai said. He smiled at Sadako, "You can't spend the entire trip in your room. You have to come out sometime,"

"Why?" Sadako asked, "Everytime I come out, people leave me alone and they say mean things about me and I don't know why. Everybody hates me and they say they like me. They're so cruel. I never did anything to them. I don't even _know_ them..."

Sadako burst into tears. She rolled into a sharp little ball and cried. All Tai could do was pat her on the back and comfort her.

"You know, not everybody is like that," Tai said, in an assuring voice, "If you come up on deck with me, I'll be your friend and help you and the others get along, okay?"

Sadako looked up at Tai with melancholic eyes. She rubbed the tears out of her big doe eyes and sighed, "...okay..."

Tai lead Sadako up to the deck.

**IV**

That night, in the boiler room of the grand ship, four figures met in the shadows, only the glow of red hot coals was their dim light.

"We approach Ba Sing Se soon," said a girl.

"I have no knowledge of our moves then," said a boy.

"We must rejoin the other group and only then can we figure out what we must do next," said another girl.

"May the Earth gods have mercy on the Fire Nation for what they have done," said the other boy, "for when we suceed in recapturing the capital...oh...they will indeed suffer as we have,"

"First order of business," said the other boy, "capture Ozai's granddaugther,"

"I will accomplish that," said the boy from before, his voice dripping with venom. He snapped his fingers and a red hot coal jumped out of the fire and towards him. Heused his Earthbending to mold it into the shape of a young girl,"I'm more than skilled at it,"

He crushed the charcoal woman, staining his hands with ebony dust.


	11. Chapter X: blood and iron

_"who can cross over such raving wind and water?  
on the rolling boat we sit, shivering with coldness  
come by an island, come by a hillock,  
it's just another place, we paddle on  
down the raging sea"_

to nowhere

_"If all the world hated you, and believed you wicked, _

_while your own conscience approved you, and _

_absolved you from guilt, you would not be without friends."_

- charlotte bronte, _Jane Eyre_

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter X: "blood and iron" **

**I**

Promise was one thing and transition was another. While Tai had made a promise to Sadako (and himself) that she would get out of the room, she remained inside with all her will and stubbornness perfectly in place. After a ridiculous squabble with Qiwen and Xiaoran, Tai decided to go on the look for the girl. It was mid-afternoon and she still had not appeared outside.

_'Shyness,' _Tai thought, _'both Ael and Lady Hudie called it a maiden's shyness,' _

But Sadako was no maiden, or if she was, she was highly skilled in not acting like one. She lacked grace, poise, and the manners. From what Tai could tell Sadako was just an introvert who enjoyed being left alone for most of her time and people left it at that.

He wondered what her parents were like. He had heard so much about her grandfather and so little about her family in itself. He made a mental note to ask around about that.

Sadako was inside of her room, hunched forward over a moldy book that looked twice her age. Her hair was spread over her face and shoulders. She was eating at what remained of an apple. She was more than happy inside of her room.

"You nice and cozy in here," Tai said.

"If that's how it looks," Sadako said, still reading on.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Tai asked.

"As long as you don't cast a shadow," Sadako said.

"I'll stand then," Tai said. Sadako make no reply. He sighed, "What are you reading anyway?"

"It's a book my teacher gave me," Sadako said.

"You've been reading day and night," Tai said.

"I don't mind reading it as long as I'm interested enough," was Sadako's reply.

Tai made a face, "You need to come up for air eventually, Miss Sadako the Bookworm,"

Sadako looked up at Tai and smiled a little, "Sadako the Bookworm. I like that,"

It was one of those odd twitchy-smiles but Tai couldn't help but smile back at her. He went over to one of Sadako's presents - a silken pink and white dress with frilled edges - and looked at her.

"Why don't you try this on?" Tai asked, and he tossed the dress to Sadako. It landed in her lap. "I never see you wearing anything that you get,"

Sadako surveyed the dress with a look of loathing. She grabbed the dress and flung it onto the ground, "I wouldn't and I won't,"

"Oh, I _do_ insist," Tai said, picking up the neglected dress from the ground and showing it to Sadako. It was a gentlemanly form of teasing but it was also a way to motivate Sadako out of the room, "What's the harm in wearing a noble dress meant for a noble girl?"

"I don't wear those..._things_," Sadako said.

"Why not?" Tai asked, "You're a girl. Other girls wear them. So why not you?"

Sadako suddenly closed her book and stared. Not staring at Tai but staring at the wall, or not anything at all. Her eyes seemed far off and out of focus. After a few minutes, she turned her long unblinking stare at Tai. She was dressed in her usual clothes - a simple wrap around white robe, as pure as daylight with no designs or patterns or laces or embroideries on it. Just a white robe with a little black sash around the middle so that it wouldn't fall apart - like the same garment poor fasting monks would wear.

"I'm not like other girls," Sadako finally said to him, "Most girls don't spend their lives within a palace wall. Most girls aren't shut out from the world because their parents are afraid. Most girls didn't grow up like I did. Most girls lack reading, writing, and the intelligence that I have. I would rather read an elderly book than waste my time with gossip or cooking or cleaning. I have my own wishes. My own dreams, my own mind, my own place and world,"

Sadako stood up and walked over to Tai. She was far smaller than he was but she seemed taller and more powerful all of a sudden.

"Wouldn't you agree...Tai?" Sadako asked.

Tai felt his eyes lock with hers. He took a step back from the girl and let out a deep breath, "Yes...I agree with you, Sadako. I...I'm going now..."

And he left her alone in her room.

Sadako sighed and went back to her book. She tried to read, but found the lesson was too muddled and she was too mixed up and jumpy to pay attention as closely as she needed. She sighed and rang the bell for Mari, her other servant in the next room. Mari stepped into Sadako's room with a ghost's grace. She was small, a few years behind Sadako, but she was a simply peasant girl dragged into servitude under the nobles. She was pale, with thin, brittle, silver hair and dark orb-eyes.

"You rang, miss?" Mari asked.

"Mari, come here. Stay with me," Sadako said, lying down. Madam Oriblei was out being social, which was good, but Sadako was left all alone on the ship. Despite her grandfather being present, he was mostly away from her, leaving her to her own affairs. She loved her grandfather, but he wasn't warm and fuzzy. Sadako had no idea about his feelings or if he even enjoyed having her around.

Mari sat down next to Sadako. She was the closest thing Sadako had to a friend. She was from the Fire Nation, born and raised there like Sadako, and she could relate to her, "What do you want of me, miss?"

Sadako gave a pained smile, "Mari, do you hate being a maid?"

"I do what I must, miss," Mari said.

"Oh, Mari, don't patronize me," Sadako sighed, "I need a companion. Not a servant,"

"I have to be a servant, miss," Mari said, "My parents had too many children and not enough food, so they sold me away. They knew if I was just a servant for a few years, I would at least have food in my mouth,"

"I want to go home, Mari," Sadako said.

"It's too late for that, miss," Mari said, "we're five days away from Ba Sing Se. The trip will be over soon," She began to tidy up, since it was her job to care for Sadako and clean as well. She held up the dress

Sadako had discarded. "Miss, would you like to wear this dress for The Kagaku?"

"The Kagaku?" Sadako asked, "What's that?"

Mari looked at her; "It's an affair your grandfather orchestrated for tomorrow. It's a tradition,"

"Tradition?" Sadako asked.

"It's a speaking of lines of poetry to a certain rhythm and dancing. It's an old tradition. No one is really sure where it comes from," Mari answered.

Sadako sighed. She thought about saying no but then she sighed and with a shrug said, "...how could it hurt?"

**II**

That evening - when the Deep Blue ship was four days away from arriving at Ba Sing Se - Fire Lord Ozai held The Kagaku in the ballroom on the second floor of the grand ship. Noble lords and ladies dressed their finest. Tai was sitting at a table with his mother, who had been bubbling over with excitement at the news.

"A Kagaku!" Lady Hudie giggled like the young girl she had been years ago, "I've only been to one in my life so far and here I am again!" She looked at Tai. "You should be very proud that you're here to witness a Kagaku. They happen so _rare_ nowadays. With the war and everything else, there's hardly been any time for leisure or the arts, but here we are today,"

Tai showed no interest. He picked at his food. His mind was still buzzing with Sadako. Yes, he had to admit that she had frightened him a little. Was it the look of foreign intelligence in her eyes - the mere thought that she knew something forbidden, strange, and unknown to him? Or was it something else...that she had gotten so close to him that he could remember her scent (the smothering smell of sweet, sticky, rotting, flowers, fresh spring rain, and moldy paper from her books and scrolls).

"Look Tai. There goes your bride," said Lady Hudie, directing his attention to Fire Lord Ozai, who entered the room, with Sadako following.

"We're friends," Tai grunted, but he still looked to see Sadako.

Sadako wore a long satin gown, dyed red and golden with elegant slippers, a fan painted with an image of a fiery bird. Her face was painted white, like a girl on her wedding day. Her hair was long and luxurious - almost unreal. Tai could hear gasps at her sudden beauty - was this the weakling Sadako or some replacement? Tai wasn't sure himself until he saw the two books secretly tucked under her arm and the apple as well.

_'You can always change her appearance, but never _her Tai thought with a subtle smile.

Sadako apparently caught the smile and flushed. She put the fan in front of her face and sat in a chair nearby. The Fire Lord stood in the middle of ballroom for all to see. More people entered the room and were seated.

There were the fashionably late young lords and ladies in their fabulous gowns and robes, dressed to impress and show up everyone else present. Following them were their servants. Tai made note of how uniform they all looked. They were pale little albino children - ranging from ages six at the youngest and thirteen the oldest - with dark orb eyes. They faded into the background, doing the things that were beneath their masters and mistresses - picking up the train for the end of the gown, pulling out the chair for seating, and taking all orders without complaint or hesitation. The perfect maid and manservants.

"So many young...servants..." Tai commented.

"Oh yes," Lord Hudie said with a high-hand flap of her fan towards the monotonous child helpers, "They're ill bred misfits. Little oddities from the peasantry in the capital. They're everywhere it seems - in the little huts, and their crop fields, and shanties, and sheds, but they're very quiet and obedient, _unlike_ most oddball peasantlings,"

Tai had no reply. He was too busy staring at the children. Their calm and collective looks - as if they were eternally brooding something nameless and nihilistic. Fire Lord Ozai waited until everyone was seated. A silence swept over the room and he opened his mouth to speak.

"The Kagaku is one of our oldest traditions held in the Fire Nation and was done by my father and my father before me and even beyond that into my ancestors," said he, "but because of the war, all of the arts - reading, writing, and literature - have been put down my our scholars for the weapons of war, but no more," His eyes shifted towards Sadako. "In a few days time, this war shall end and we shall have peace again,"

Sadako squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable on the new focus on herself. She picked up one of her books and began to read.

"So, to celebrate this occasion," continued the Fire Lord, "I invoke The Kagaku. The Kagaku is simple prose - three to nine lines of poetry, rhyming until the very last line. I will start..."

_We come here in Sisterhood and Brotherhood, _

_to invoke something from the passage of our childhood,_

_From a beautiful nation of Fire, we aspire, _

_given to pay the given tithe to Kagaku! _

_Ancient lord of myth, mirth, and merriment, _

_and here I shall speak fervent: _

_**An Empire will rise up from the ashes of the old. **_

Something strange had been awakened in those listening, for everyone started to get and dance in the sudden rhythm. It was mostly the adults that picked it up and the other followed. Fire Lord Ozai joined in the dance. There were a group of musicians in the corner, playing to the beat of the Kagaku, but Tai could hear low mumbling beneath the surface of the meaning of the last line.

"He means the ending of the war obviously," Qiwen chirruped. Lady Hudie had left the table to dance in the arms of the Fire Lord.

"Obviously," added in Xiaoran. The two of them had joined Tai and Ael, who sat patiently at the table. Xiaoran snapped his fingers at Ael, "You. You there. I'm thirsty. Get me something to drink,"

Tai saw Ael briefly narrow his eyes at the younger man but he respectfully bowed his head and murmured a "Yes, lord," and left the table to fulfill the command.

"Honestly Tai, why do you keep that manservant around you?" Xiaoran said, "It's so...unpleasant. Why don't you keep him in the back with the others and call him when he's needed? He disrupts the company of his elite,"

"Very true," said Qiwen.

Tai let out an inaudible murmur of disapproval, but the two could not make it out. Suddenly, one of the small albino servants from the back walked up to the center stage. Several others followed in a neat little line. Tai saw the faces of the nobles twist and turn at the sight of them marching up. The children, who when lined up, seemed like one being, all began to speak in unity:

_Alas! pardon us for improperness, _

_given this due process. _

_We seek to remedy the society. _

_Our lady comes, darkly, _

_Under sickle moon and shadow knife, _

_approaches this very mystery: _

_**The meek shall inherit the land. **_

Again, there was a mumbling, but it was of a different nature now, a meaner key. The nobles scowled and made the ugliest of faces at the little servants that dared. And just as nice and neatly as they had entered, they went back to the back of the room and sat there in the eeriest of silences. Most of the nobles were up in a storm of gossip against such statements.

Tai took this time while everyone else was distracted to slink over to Sadako. He squatted nearby her chair and whispered over to her. "What do you make of this?" he asked.

Sadako wasn't sure how to react. A strange feeling bloomed inside of her towards Tai. She looked in the other direction, "Well, it's not poetry, I'll tell you that. It's more propaganda than anything,"

"It's cleverness, isn't it?" said Tai. He was cautious of who was around to hear, for he was no longer "Tai", but his true Earthbending self, "I mean the lines before the last. It's obvious they want the power. Before you know, peasants will be revolting in the fields,"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Sadako said and Tai wasn't sure if this was approval or disapproval.

"Well," said Tai in a carrying tone, "one expects poetry, if it is poetry, to offend. It's the right of the arts,"

"I suppose, but you must be careful whose toes you tread on," Sadako answered, "and I think they're crazy to try it here,"

The dancing continued, but the discontent was obvious. The boys and girls focused less on the poetry and more on each other. Tai slipped back into his character and stood up, tall and proud.

"Why don't we have a dance, Sadako?" Tai asked, offering her his hand.

Sadako nervously looked around. She looked down at the floor and feet, "I don't dance,"

"Oh, every girl _dances_," Tai teased. His made sure to project his voice.

"Must we go through this again, Tailin?" asked Sadako in an exasperated tone.

"C'mon. Let's have a little fun for a change, Sadako," Tai said.

Before Sadako could protest, he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her onto the floor. Sadako was a clumsy nervous wreck but Tai lead her on in the steps, even though she trampled his feet several times over, he grinned and beared it. He looked out the corner of his eye to see who was standing witness - Lady Hudie, Qiwen, Xiaoran, and Madam Oriblei, who looked confused and curious. He also noted Ael and two others looking at him, enraged at the action. Tai gave a goofy grin.

He also saw something strange - Fire Lord Ozai was giving him a signal and mouthing something towards him. What? What was he saying? Tai stared at his lips and he could make out some words. He was saying 'Don't tou-'

Sadako walloped him in the eye.

Tai wasn't expecting it, and the blow sent him flying onto the ground. He looked up at Sadako, who was fuming - red faced with embarrassment and enmity towards him.

"Never..." Sadako snarled, _"...never without my permission!"_

When she realized everyone's eyes were fastened onto her, she stood up straight, and proudly turned on her heel away from Tai, and stomped out of the ballroom.

"I was trying to warn you," Fire Lord Ozai commented, helping the star-struck Tai off the ground, "Some young ladies may like that teasing but Sadako doesn't take to it. I suppose you had to learn that lesson the hard way,"

Ael had to tend to Tai's eye.

"Chivalry is dead, I am afraid," Ael commented as he put some ice over Tai's eye.

"How was I supposed to know she would have reacted like that?" Tai protested. He sighed and looked at Ael, "How bad is it?"

"A fine shade of violet, your right eye is. Lovely sunset and flower colors," Ael said.

"Be silent," Tai grumbled. He laid down on the bed. He had a throbbing headache now. It was hours after The Kagaku and he was exhausted from everything - the dancing, the poetry lines, the punch, the black eye, and the inevitable, unmerciful, teasing that followed at the hands of Xiaoran and Qiwen at the fact he had been punched by a small, scrawny, girl.

"For such a tiny thing, she has quite a punch," said Ael.

"Enough already," Tai decided, "I've already been mocked enough for the day and I'm sure I'll go down in the history books for this fine mess,"

There came a sudden tapping from above them. Tai looked up and saw the air vent above them sudden shift and crack. Emerald green roots crawled over them like leafy snakes and removed it easily. The grate fell to the ground. Ael and Tai watched as a young girl jumped down from the vent and onto the ground with grace. She was a regular looking girl, from the Earth Kingdom, with soft golden eyes and dark hair. She wore dark loose clothing. Her hair was decorated with various roots, vines, and flowers.

"I come here seeking the young Orient," commented she.

"And that you have found," answered Tai, crossing his legs, "What brings you here, Shenshen?"

Shenshen walked over to him. She bent down and stared at his eye. She then walked away and shook her head, "Oh, how the mighty Trees fall,"

"Did you come here to torment me?" asked Tai; "I've had enough of it for today to last me my life,"

"Oak and Ash, my dear!" Shenshen sighed, with another graceful shake of the head. It was the move of an Earth Kingdom noble. "No, no, I've heard about your mishap with the twig-creature of a girl, and I must applaud you. You are a complement to most men,"

"I accept such," Tai said.

"I come here bearing news from afar," spoke Shenshen, "as you know, I am in the brackets of this boat - back in the servants and in their quarters, since I am only a cherry for the eyes of men at gala parties, and I had no purpose tonight - they lock those doors you know,"

"Digress please," Ael said.

"Yes, yes, I shall. Have some patience, Gaelinn, or at least ask the gods to spare you a bit of their own," said Shenshen. She spoke seriously, "I have news from Ba Sing Se. It appears that the rebellion over there has been stifled. They are unmotivated now, but they eagerly await our return. We must move quickly or we will fall apart, as we did in Omashu,"

"I am close now," Tai interjected, "I've won some sort of friendship from the princess, but I'm afraid I've upset her. I'm going to apologize and I think that will help. I assure you, my lady, that I will have her in my hands by the time we reach the capital,"

"See that you do, my friend," Shenshen said. She jumped and crawled back up into the air vent. Vines reached down from over her shoulders and grabbed the grate, reattaching it with ease.

"I am afraid that haughty princess may tell all she sees in a bragging contest about our whereabouts and plans," stated Ael.

"I'm aware of such," Tai said, "but we need Shenshen for our plans to work. Our time will be soon, my friend. Our time will be soon. When we reach Ba Sing Se's shores…"

**III**

The flowers were blood red in color, as if they had been dipped in the substance, with silver leaves. They were from his own collection he had brought on the ship. He had certain habits from before that would not break, no matter who Tai pretended to be. He needed flowers. He worshipped the life-giving sunlight. He needed trees and wide-open forest riddled spaces. It was his way. His habit. His identity and self-being.

He saw Sadako sitting on the deck, strangely enough. She was out in the twilight of the day – a few hours before dusk, when it was not quite darkness, or truly light. That maid that was always with her (he believed she called her 'Mari') was standing nearby and Madam Oriblei sat across from Sadako, giving some sort of lecture to the girl, who wasn't paying her any mind. Sadako was sitting at a table and reading from her usual dusty book.

Tai drew a deep breath and walked over to the girl, "These are for you,"

Madam Oriblei shifted in her seat and looked at Tai, suspicious of his motives.

Sadako's eyes shifted in a particular way. She looked at the flowers – stared at them, studied them, and made note of them in her mind – she looked at Mari, at Madam Oriblei, and then looked at the flowers, as if they had painted her death for all to know and see.

"This is all smoke and guesswork," said Tai, "but I think you at least like _flowers_,"

There was no reply from Sadako.

"Miss Sadako," said Madam Oriblei. She flicked out her fan and waved herself in the sudden wave of humidity, "thank Master Tailin for this gift, as proper,"

Sadako plucked a fresh flower and stared at it.

"They are colored like blood and iron," Sadako commented.

Tai blinked, "…blood and iron?"

"My father," Sadako said, earnestly, "…my father. He called me that. 'Blood and iron'…"

"An improper name for a young lady," stated Madam Oriblei.

"It was perfect for me. He knew my true nature," Sadako quietly said. She looked at Tai, "Thank you, Tai. I will…remember this…gift,"

She seemed to spit out the word, as she disdainfully tossed away the broken sprig of the flower. Tai fought his urge to flinch from the sight of a child of the Earth being treated so ill favorably. The petals scattered in the wind and as they suddenly brushed the rushing water beneath them…

…_take good care of yourself. It's cold in the Earth Kingdom," her mother said. _

"_Yes, mother," _

_Sadako was speaking more into her shirt than towards her mother kneeling in front of her. They were at the docks, in the misty early morning. The ship and her grandfather in back of her and her family – her brothers and her sisters and her parents – in front of her. _

_She felt small – not physically, but mentally small. She no longer felt like the youth she was, but even younger. When faced with her mother, her father, her older brother, her older sisters…she felt…she became…insignificant. Tiny. A tiny doll of Sadako. A moppet. A mannequin. A marionette Sadako, the strings being attached to her family, to the palace, to the capital, to her room, to Morshyd, to everyone and everything that she knew. _

"_You'll behave, right?" her mother said. There were tears misting in her eyes. _

"_Yes, mommy," Sadako said. Her voice was shrinking as well. She felt so small…_

_Her mother was heart-broken. Her oldest brother distant, thinking of his own matter. Her oldest sister the same. Her second oldest focused, but lacking the emotion of the matter. Her brother looking on with unseeing eyes, but a tinge of sadness in them. Her youngest brother, clinging onto their mother's skirts, unintentionally chewing on the ends of his hair – a new unbreakable nervous habit. Her father…_

…_her father…_

_There was no word for such a void. _

"_All things given, Sadako," he said to her, "this was more or less your fate. Oh, don't give me that look, you know what I'm talking about," _

_Sadako twitched and jerked suddenly, feeling the strings being yanked at random places. _

"_Your conflicting eyes…you know a lot more than I do," he said to her again. _

_She looked around, to see that everyone else had grown dull and gray. Time was standing still. So, she listened in even more. _

"_You have a more a grasp of what goes on around you," he said. He kneeled down and look her in the eye, "I may not have The Talent to see things supernatural and unknown like my sister, or my father, but I have vibes – small hinting things that tune me into what you think and I've become better at it since you were born._

"_I may not know much about your fate and your destiny, but I know this: Ba Sing Se is where you're supposed to go right now. You're needed there more than you are here. I don't have the words – or the composure – to give you a good-bye like your mother, for obvious reasons,"_

_For a change of pace, her father finally embraced her. _

"_You're my daughter," her father said to her, "and your will is as strong as iron, just like me. Never forget that Sadako, 'Blood and Iron'," _

_And then it was over. Her father let her go, although she was climbing and pining for more displays of affection. The strings had snapped, and before she knew it she was on the boat, staring off as the shore of the Fire Nation disappeared over rising waves, her grandfather's hand on her shoulder. _

"_Father…_

…she came back to reality. The sea washed away the petals like various nothings. Sadako said no words. She got up from the table, carrying the flowers with her, barricaded herself in her room, and wept.

**IV**

It was a road long traveled by those of the Fire Nation. Sadako sat in the horse-drawn carriage, next to her grandfather, with little interest in what was going around. Finally, he patted her on the shoulder and pointed outside of the window. Sadako looked out to see the wall of Ba Sing Se. They had arrived.

A few carriages down, Tai sat across from his mother. He was looking out the window as well. A smile of an Earth Kingdom spymaster planted onto his coy young face.


	12. Chapter XI: the great walled city

"_but in one morning we'll see the sun _

_bright shining morning dew singing_

_they who will search will find the land _

_of evergreen"_

to nowhere

_"When curlews cry beneath the village walls,  
And to her straggling brood the partridge calls;  
Their short-lived jubilee the creatures keep,  
Which but endures, whilst tyrant man does sleep,"_

Anne Finch, _A Nocturnal Reverie_

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter XI: "the great walled city" **

**I**

"The Walls of Ba Sing Se were created over a hundred years ago when all the Earthbenders in the city all worked together to push and pull the earth. Almost nothing can penetrate it," commented Madam Oriblei as she gazed over the tall buildings and to the wall in the distance.

Sadako said nothing. She preferred over all other things to start up a conversation with the woman she so despised. A thick and warm wind blew over the buildings, whipping Sadako's unruly and untamed dark hair back. Mari stood next to her, silent as the little maid girl often was.

"Well, we have reached the capital, young miss Sadako," said Madam Oriblei, turning to the girl, addressing her as an equal and not as a charge or burden for a change of pace, "And I am afraid I must bid you farewell. Your grandfather apparently wants to spend a little bit more time with you and my services aren't needed as much,"

Sadako stared at the woman, wondering what sort of trick this was.

In the distance, a raven cawed and landed on the ledge of the building.

"What? No witty remarks? No statement of dislike or sudden appreciation now that I am leaving your side?" asked Madam Oriblei, "Just a cold stare from you? You've actually decided to bite back your tongue for a change. I'm shocked!"

It was all in mocking but Sadako turned on her heel – gracefully – and stared Madam Oriblei in the eyes. Five more ravens landed on the ledge to Sadako's side.

"Grandfather told me that as long as you were my nanny, I wasn't to harm you," Sadako said, "so no matter what you did, or said, I wouldn't complain or give you troubles because he said that he would be busy until we got to Ba Sing Se. But you are no longer my nanny, Madam Oriblei…"

Ten more ravens.

A wicked smile came on the girl's face.

Twenty more ravens.

"…and that means I can do what I want as of now," Sadako said.

Forty more ravens – all un-blinking and staring at Madam Oriblei.

Madam Oriblei paled, "…you can't be…" She looked at the ravens and realized the grim truth. She started to ease away from the balcony and towards the door.

"I suggest you run," Sadako said, "for by the time I count to ten you suffer strange injuries,"

A minute or so later, Madam Oriblei was seen running and screaming down the hallway, pursued by several angered ravens. She fell a series of stairs in her pain and panic and was found on the bottom – still alive, but with a broken leg and her eyes plucked out by the birds – who suddenly snapped out of their rage and flapped out and away of the tower without a care.

Sadako stood at the top of the stairs, watching the ravens fly up and out, with Mari standing by her side.

"Did she really deserve that?" questioned Sadako, more to herself.

"She was a cruel woman, mistress, and she was bound to see her punishment," Mari answered. She led her mistress by her hand away from the scene before she could focus on it even more.

"Mari, am I a bad person?" Sadako asked her.

"No, mistress," Mari said, brushing Sadako's long hair, "you are a perfect judge of those evil around you. Your punishments may seem harsh but they are just,"

"But I'm no judge…" Sadako argued.

Mari put a finger to Sadako's lips, "Listen to me, mistress, you can do things no other can. You will bring freedom and liberation to the penniless of the city, like myself. We look up to you to take care of us and do away with the tyrants and evils that plague our already miserable little lives,"

Sadako simply bowed her head in acknowledgement, even though it was the same speech Mari and the other peasant servant children like her always gave. But Sadako knew; she knew that they all looked up to her, as some sort of guide. They gave her gifts. They silently followed her every word. She could sense it.

They were her followers. She had been elected their leader without a word.

'_But why?' _Sadako asked, _'Is it because I'm the Avatar? Or is it…something…else?' _

Down below Sadako and Mari's feet was the meeting room, where Fire Lord Ozai sat in his elegant throne chair. In the middle of the room was a long table, and on each side was an important general, admiral, commander, soldiers, and other members of the military.

"Our stay in Ba Sing Se is to secure our empire here," the Fire Lord said, "this ongoing war is costing the nation a lot of money and its funds are almost drained as of now. The Fire Nation is very plentiful, but only produces so much since it is only an isle. If we can stabilize our control over the Earth Kingdom and force Ba Sing Se and its rebels into an unconditional surrender, then we can finally call this war to a close and establish our Empire,"

"I vouch for the same strategy as we used in Omashu," said High Admiral Zhao, "we must use our best spymasters and destroy them from the inside,"

"We know not who leads the rebels now," pointed out General Zula, "They are very secretive and they blend in far better in this big city. All we know is it is most likely peasants,"

"They'll fall apart in days then," said another general.

"Peasants have their cunning," said Fire Lord Ozai, "A hard life of nonstop work, death, and cruelty will make you strive and scrap for everything and anything. If this band of rebels is mostly untrained peasants, then they are more dangerous. They know this city better than us and can think around any sort of problem they are faced with, and get around many obstacles because they are of low birth,"

"What of a weapon?" asked a general.

Fire Lord Ozai paused. He finally said after a few minutes, "…it will need time,"

Underneath the table, Shenshen remained still, flat, and ever listening to what was going on. She listening not only to words but to gestures – sudden shifts in posture, clearing of the throat – any sort of implications to hidden discussions. Several hours passed after the lord had all left, leaving Shenshen to quietly crawl out from underneath the table and assume the position of a maid simply cleaning up the room hours after the company had left.

She returned to her character self – the hapless maid girl – and entered into the building.

**II**

Tai was filled with disgust, more than the usual amount that plagued him in the company of these Fire Nation people. He admitted that it had been festering with him for a while, but now that he was back in the homeland – oh, it just grew worse and worse until it began to show on the surface, even when he was in full character of Tailin Hudie, the young carefree Fire Nation noble lord, and not the angry, revenge driven, low born Orient of the Earth Kingdom.

"It draws upon too much attention to ourselves to act antisocial at this moment...sir," said Ael. He was speaking in the manner of a servant, but his true message and motive were clear.

"Be quiet, I'm thinking," said Tai. He stood up and went over to his collection of plants and began to Bend them with such accuracy and coordination that it almost looked like they were dancing on their own. He looked around the palace, "It fills me with a sort of…disgust is only a minimal word…but to see those of the Fire Nation here in…"

"The walls have ears, sir," interrupted Ael. He was doing a servant's work and cleaning, but watched the doors and the windows in the room.

"And I have a mind, and its being troubled as of the moment," added in Tai.

"We should save our moods for something more…progressive," suggested Ael. He looked at Tai and ceased his work for a moment, "Have you seen the maid?" He meant Shenshen.

"Not at all," Tai answered. He knew that Shenshen was probably sneaking about or in a snit since they were in her family's palace.

"Then we should _go find her_," Ael said. He almost added in 'so that she doesn't get captured' but he bit back his tongue.

"I'd rather seek a more pleasant company in someone else," came Tai's reply and he left the room. Ael could only sigh in reply.

Tai walked through the palace without the curiosity or confusion of the foreigners that plagued it – _infested_ it like maggots in ripe apples. He made note that as soon as their goals were completed; he would deal with the infestation. He patiently glided by a tapestry of the Fire Nation emblem, pretending, as he didn't see it, lest his current anger increase. He stopped at a balcony and looked out onto the city.

The city looked dull and gray – like a petrified tree or stony earth. The scent of fresh ashes and spilt blood was in the air, meaning that the fighting – although sparse – was not over yet. He saw the tops of the great trees in the distance and saw the birds flapping in the air. Homesickness and nostalgia for the peaceful days washed over him and he sighed, leaning on the balcony.

"You seem upset," said a voice.

Tai glanced behind him to see Sadako standing there. She was wearing her usual plain, simple gown, her hair long and brushed so that at least the mass of locks didn't get tangled.

"I'm unhappy," Tai said. He quickly slipped into his character; "This city bores me. I expected it to be far more exciting to my eyes – at least let there be some sort of festival or dancing in the streets or the like going on,"

"Well, we are in the midst of a war and common sense dictates that the people of a conquered land wouldn't be dancing in the streets," Sadako replied. She stood next to him and looked across over the city and focused on the tress in the distance, "I really wonder…I really do…"

"About what?" Tai asked.

"Oh about…" Sadako said. She shook her head; "…it's nothing, truly. Nothing that hasn't been said or spoken before me,"

He noted of a hidden opinion there, possibly dictating about the war but for a change Tai smiled and cautiously took Sadako's hand, "I'm bored here. Let's go in the city and have a little look around, shall we? We won't see anything interesting or exciting up here?"

"I think not," Sadako replied, yanking her hand away from him, "I don't know the city and neither do you,"

"I know it a bit," Tai said, "I know it more than you would imagine, Miss Sadako of the Fire Nation,"

Sadako – in all her head strong and suspicious manners – smiled right back at Tai and finally said, "Do you know where we can get some books?"

"I'm the best place in the city is still around, my dear," Tai said.

She was about to go on her way with Tai when Mari tapped Sadako on the shoulder, a strange utterance of protest, "Mistress, your grandfather won't be pleased if you go off on your own without him knowing,"

"Well, you can stay here to inform him, Mari," said Sadako.

"But, mistress–" Mari began, but Tai had yanked Sadako away before she could be distracted any longer. Mari let out a helpless sigh, fumbling with her fingers, and trying to think of a way to sort out this situation before things turned too messy and she would be the blame.

Not to mention that her elder half-Demonlings would be enraged at the fact that she had lost their mistress.

**III**

Even though the country was torn by war, Ba Sing Se remained the best as it could. It was hours before the daily curfew, so the people were out – trying to scratch and scrounge some money up before the army went on patrol for them. The carts and stands filled with food and trinkets were out, and life was continuing on almost as it had before the war, although there was an undertone of fear and hatred as they passed through the streets, bearing the clothes of imposter foreigners.

Tai knew he had gained the people's trust but he didn't want Sadako's to waver if they were confronted by unhappy natives, so he took her to the safest place he knew. He took her to the Oak Square – a place filled with old knotted trees and plants and where he had spent most of his childhood as Orient.

Sadako soaked in everything she saw, "It's so wonderful – there are trees everywhere!"

"This _is_ the Earth Kingdom," said Tai. He breathed in deep. The scent of pine, fresh and deadened leaves, the soil underneath them breathing, the earth filled with pure life, soaking up lovely sunlight. He was soaking it up too; "It's difficult for those born here to be away from the forests,"

"It appears so," said Sadako. It was so bland a comment, but Tai could tell she was enjoying it. She was an excited little tourist, wanting to learn everything she could about the country she was in.

The two of them stopped by a merchant's stall. Sadako leafed through several scrolls and books, searching for some specific. Tai lingered nearby, his eyes on other things at the stall. Smoking pipes, love and luck charms, drawings of beautiful maidens from legends long past, and scrolls painted with mesmerizing portraits of things heart warming – children, sunsets, infant and adorable animals – and slogans calligraphed onto such scenes. "I Pray to the Trees That Justice Will Serve Us." "The Avatar Will Walk." "His Return Is Near Again." "Safe Keep the Laws and the Laws Will Keep you Safe." Tai noticed the hopeful impulses, but felt no need to buy one. Such radical thinking would bring too much attention.

In the end, Tai bought a printout of the daily news on recycled scroll paper. Even though it was weeks old, Tai still liked to hear about the news from around town. The two of them settled in an inn, took a seat in the back, and looked at their purchases.

Tai read about several things: odd droughts in the Water Tribe, the abandoned Air Nomad temples being haunted by strange creatures and beings – like ghosts, but something beyond that -, and, of course, the fall of proud Omashu and the death of it's mad king. Tai crushed the paper, back into his sour mood.

Sadako looked up from one of the books she had purchased and studied Tai's face with interest.

"You look like my aunt," said she, "She always has this cat face – this sour look, eternally there,"

"I would rather be sour and truthful to myself than joyous and a liar," said Tai.

"Deep words for someone who spends his days doing nothing," Sadako said.

"Don't prick and prod me right now. I'm not in the mood," Tai said. He glanced at what Sadako had bought. Alongside the books was a wooden toy horse. "I didn't know you still played with toys,"

"I don't. My youngest brother does," Sadako said, holding up the toy horse.

"I didn't know you had a brother," he said. This was not in a conversation starter, since he truly didn't know about Sadako's brother. If Sadako did have siblings, there was little or no talk about them around the other nobles.

"I have three brothers and two sisters," Sadako said.

"Really now?" Tai said, almost slack-jawed.

"Yes. I got them all things," Sadako said. She showed him some other trinkets – a shawl, a small decorated knife, some paint, some tools, a scroll with an image of a lovely lifelike pond, and another of a beautiful sunset over a field of red flowers, obviously from the Fire Nation fields, "The shawl for my oldest sister, the knife for my oldest brother, the paint for my second oldest sister, the tools for my younger brother, the pictures for my mother and father,"

"That is a very large family. Are you siblings as hard to deal with as you are?"

Sadako gave him one of her witty smiles, "I suppose my parents would have to answer that. They raised all of us and not a gray hair on their heads…as of yet,"

Tai gave he a small clap, "Well said, Miss Sadako,"

She smiled even more, "My oldest siblings – Pepper, Seyvan, and Ashes – are adopted by my parents, so they are out on their own. Mostly, it's just Izuri and Kyrei and me in the palace,"

"Izuri and Kyrei…your brothers?"

"Yes, they're my full-blood brothers. In the levels of difficulty, Izuri would probably be close to me. He's crippled – my Izuri – and life is hard for him, but he refuses to acknowledge any sort of help. It defers to him, I think, and he's stubborn,"

"Like you,"

"Like our father. My mother always said we all inherited something from our father, even my oldest brother and sisters who aren't his children – his stubbornness,"

"Your mother sounds nice,"

"She is practical,"

"Practical?"

"She's a _peasant_," said Sadako. She made an absent minded motion – a gesture – of sowing fields and a hard day's labor with no servants to wait on oneself, "She has no formal education, so she uses her logic and senses,"

Another piece of information he never knew. "_Really_ now? A peasant for a mother?"

Suddenly, Sadako's mood twitched and she looked displeased, "Why do you find it so fascinating? Everyone here…all the nobles…can't seem to understand that there is no difference. Honestly, you act as if…as if my mother's blood was…_white_ or something!"

And she was back in a temper and left the inn. Tai chased after her. It was a whole hour before he could finally reunite with her. He found Sadako standing on the bridge that crossed into the homes and the woodsy area of the city. She was still in a huff, leaning on the ridge of it, staring into the water.

"Sadako-" Tai said, walking up to her.

"Leave me alone," Sadako said.

"You know more than I do that I won't leave you alone," said Tai. He patted her on the shoulder and said, "Now, what's bothering you?"

Sadako tapped her fingers on the wooden railing "I…my…blood…" She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "Lord Tailin Hudie, I fail to understand the importance of blood,"

Tai blinked, "The importance of blood?"

"Yes," Sadako said, holding her head up high, "I don't see the point of holding such importance in one's lineage. There is no difference between me – Sadako the princess – and Mari the maid. Do you understand me? Mari and I have the same blood and yet we are separated! And why?"

Tai gave a noble's shrug.

"Because of…" Sadako murmured. She gestured to the palace where the Fire Nation nobles were staying, "…because of that! Because of _them_!" She desperately looked at Tai, "Tai, it's not fair to these people how they're treated. When will everyone see that we're all the same and it doesn't matter about where you came or who your parents are as long as you're a good person inside! Why does it matter so much to everyone who my parents are and who my grandparents are and my ancestors and so and so on? What causes this? All it provokes is _misery_! Misery for those above and those below!"

For a long time, there was a silence between the two. Sadako was disgusted by Tai suddenly muzzling himself and she looked away from him.

"You were born a _shell_, Young Lord Tailin Hudie," Sadako said, "You may have the looks and you may speak like a noble, but you don't have a mind to get you by and that…is _tragic_. Why is it that so many nobles think that they can just loaf around all day, eating strawberries and cream on a silver platter with a servant to give them their wine and brush their hair and clean their things can even bother to _think_ that their happiness will come just like that! I sometimes believe that–"

Tai covered Sadako's lips.

"I am no shell," Tai proclaimed to her, "and neither am I mindless like you believe, Young Lady Sadako of the Fire Nation Royal Family," Sadako was about to open her mouth but Tai stopped her. "No, it's my turn to speak, Sadako. I am very aware of the plight of the peasantry and…and I almost want to do something about it, but this is neither the time nor the place for it,"

"Tai–" Sadako began.

"_Later_," Tai denounced, "at some other time," He looked towards the sun. It was setting, "We should get back now before the others start to worry,"

So the two of them walked back to the palace, more silent than usual.

**IV**

Late that night, in front of the vine covered courtyard of the palace, Ael and Shenshen spoke to each other, obstructed by the shadows of midnight.

"By the Sacred Trees, I am filled with disgust, Gaellin," said Shenshen.

"As I am too," answered Ael, once again the noble born Earth Kingdom lord Gaellin of Fallen Trees, "this was once my family's home, only until they were slaughtered by invaders and it was taken over, but now is not the time for regrets,"

"Yes, action must be taken now," requested Shenshen, "Shall I expose my sword to the flesh of our enemies?""

"Not as of yet, and we must await the spymaster first and foremost," said Ael.

"Ah, young Orient," Shenshen mused, "I see as of late he has been courting that young mistress,"

"As Tailin, he has," said Ael.

"I think not," speculated the girl, rubbing her chin a bit, looking a little bit deeper in thought. She squatted on the balcony of the high above courtyard like a skillful old cat and looked Ael in the eyes. "He has that look – that usual male look – of some sort of admiration,"

"Friendship it may be. He must gain her trust,"

"Not to the degree young Orient takes it,"

"I know not what of Orient does in his spare time nor his motives, but those are a spymaster's ways and I will leave him to it without distraction. He is brewing a good scheme for us, Shenshen,"

"So you assure yourself, my Gaellin, but I'm wiser than you,"

"Or easily filled with gossip, like most women your age, Shenria Sing Se,"

Shenria Ba Shin of Sacred Trees, the warrior-like princess of Ba Sing Se masquerading as Shenshen, smiled at Ael. There was the sound of skilled footsteps and Ael pivoted on his foot to see not the young spymaster but the one in the training, Pfini – Kyakei from Blessed Treetops – tapping in on her small little feet. She was a skinny, almost elfin little girl. Petite in size and stature, despite her adolescence, with big doe eyes and dressed as the demure daughter of a nobleman, although born low like Orient.

"We haven't seen you in a while, Miss Pfini," Ael said to her, with a delicate smile. Pfini giggled in reply and Shenshen rolled her eyes – she was disgusted by the flirtation going on between them.

"I couldn't get away," Pfini said, "my parents were so protective of me. I could hardly get out unchaperoned because they were so afraid for me,"

"Well, with a face like that, I would be worried as well for the sake of _lovely_ daughter," Ael said and Pfini giggled even more.

"You two make me ill," said Shenshen, "and if Orient does not arrive, I will–"

"–congratulate me on my latest plan," finished Tai. He was climbing down the wall side of the palace, looking down at his fellows with interest, a cocky smile rooted onto his face.

"What took you so long, Orient?" Ael asked.

"Oh, the usual annoyances and grievances that come along with my purposeful charge," replied Orient. He jumped down from the vines he had been attached to; "It is nice to see us all together for a change of tempo. Shenshen, Pfini, Ael…"

"And Young Orient," said Shenshen, "who needs to stop dilly-dallying around,"

"Always the queen, and never the jester, eh, Shenria?" asked Tai. He cleared his throat and began to take on the serious matter at hand, "As we all know, we are back in the homelands, blessings to the Earth gods, but now comes the hardest part of the game,"

"Now comes the time for action," Shenshen declared.

"Action and logical thinking still," added in Ael.

"Ael is right," said Pfini, "we can't lose our heads just because the enemy is within our sights and so easy to counterattack. We might end up provoking some sort of danger to ourselves,"

"Well put, Pfini," said Tai, "our steps made and the roads taken now must be precise and planned or the worst of disasters could befall us…as in Omashu,"

Shenshen pushed her hair back and snorted at such ideas.

"I have formulated a new plan," said Tai, "but I will only reveal it in front of the council, when we all meet again,"

"Why so secretive?" asked Ael. He looked into Tai's eyes, "…what are you planning, Orient?"

The Young Orient paused and then he smiled at Ael. One of this character smiles, "I'm planning a revolution,"

With a simple swish of his hands, the tall and sturdy vines of the wall beckoned to his Earthbending and grabbed him around the waist. They lifted him up and toted him back up the wall. Ael and Shenshen were caught still glaring at him, still wondering what was going on in that boy's mind.

**V**

Upon entering the room, Mari let out a tiny sigh of slight annoyance but when about her business. Young Mistress Sadako had fallen asleep, reading once again. Mari quietly tiptoed over and went about her usual routine. She let out the curtains of the room, green and gold satin covering over the windows. She fluffed her mistress' pillows and laid out the blanket over her. She was already in her nightgown, but she had been distracted by her lust for knowledge.

'_What was she reading today?' _Mari thought. She gently pulled away the musty book Sadako clutched in her hand. She read the title: ''The Basis of Crusades". Another women of Miss Sadako's technical books. Mari herself could barely read, since her peasant parents could read precious little and didn't think the skill would be useful to a maid.

She blew out the flickering candle, already close to burning out. In the darkness, Sadako murmured, "…mamma…"

Moonlight shined through the room, giving Mari's ashen skin even more a ghostly glow. Her dark eyes staring at her mistress, since she had been given the gift of eyesight in the darkest of shadows.

'_I wonder what it's like…to have some sort of…' _thought Mari.

She lost her train of thought when her other senses picked up. Not sight, sound, smell, nor the almost useless taste – but her sixth sense that told her that another one of her people was near. Mari stood up straight and stepped out of the room. She walked away from the door and down the dark hallway until she stood among the shadows.

"Hello, Efren," said Mari.

"Good to see your time among the lowly hasn't dulled your senses, Mari," came the answer.

The boy stepped out of the shadows. He was Mari's age. He was a sharp-witted boy, born a peasant in the fields like Mari and even grew up with her. His hair was dark and ragged looking, and stuck out of his head like quills almost. He was tall, very proper in his mannerisms despite being raised lacking them, like Mari.

Like Mari, he was a servant to a noble girl named Pfini.

"What brings you here, Efren? Your mistress is on the other side of the castle," said Mari.

"I came to see you," Efren offered.

"I don't think so," Mari said.

"Well, I do have other business," said Efren, pushing back his hair and smiling a bit, "As you know, trouble is brewing beneath the surface and I'm afraid a rebellion is on the move,"

"Truly now?" Mari asked. Her comment was laced with sarcasm.

"You have such a dull wit, my ash rose, but yes. Little does my mistress know that she talks in her sleep,"

"So what do we do now?"

Efren smiled.

"We shall consult with the Gray Court of course,"


	13. Chapter XII: a noble marionette

_EDIT: Okay, a little name controversy going on. It's been decided that Zuko's sister's name is 'Azula' and not 'Zula', despite it being 'Zula' when she first appeared and then they decided to change it! So…it's 'Azula' now…(groan of irritation). – ZeroSoul_

* * *

"_can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water? _

_we just keep paddling down the sea, up the river _

_no destination, but we are together_

_in the silent sadness we're paddling _

_down the raging sea _

_down to no where"_

to nowhere

"_my mind is _

_a big hunk of irrevocable nothing which touch and _

_taste and smell and hearing and sight keep hitting and _

_chipping with sharp fatal tools"_

e.e. cummings, _my mind is_

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter XI: "a noble marionette" **

**I**

The Gray Court was well known for not being secretive in the least. If all the maids and manservants congregated in a room, no one would take notice of them. Most preferred to be left alone than have to socialize with the creepy children. The queen and king of the court – one named Iris and another named Lash – were just as small and skinny as Mari and Efren, only wiser. And more powerful.

"What is this talk of a rebellion?" demanded Iris.

"The others are squabbling," Efren relayed. Mari stood by his side, with the other half-Demons crowded around them in a circle. They were in the backrooms of the palace – reserved for servants. A dark and dismal place devoid of light, or air, or plants, and the only source of light were the windows high up in the corners, unreachable at their heights. There were blankets and bedding tossed around the room.

"A rebellion would be most unpleasant," said Lash.

"I believe we could use it," Mari said, "awaken the mistress before it's too late and seize control,"

"This is neither the time, nor the place. The mistress will awaken within some more years, as predicted," answered Iris. She locked with Mari for a moment, and the tension between them suddenly clotted.

"A rebellion means bloodshed, mostly for us because we are uncared for peasants," said Iris, "therefore, we should destroy it before anything erupts,"

"Why destroy something we can–" Mari protested.

"My decision stands," growled Iris. She made visible her line of fangs and snarled loudly – her hard shifted around and starting to grow fur.

Mari growled, clenching her teeth, but said nothing. She could only back down. The queen of the Court made the decision and the king enforced it. Those were the rules. The children dispelled out of the room, but Mari didn't follow them as closely, too bitter with anger.

"That could have gone worse," commented Efren.

"The bitch," Mari snarled, "I'll kill her,"

"Well, I suppose it could have gone better…" Efren said. He smiled and said to her, "But what will you do, Mari? You have no standing in the Court,"

"I'll make my own," Mari said, "and damn that wolf-bitch," She smiled to herself, "She's not the mistress' servant…now is she?" And she went to return back to her mistress' room before daylight.

**II**

The word "avoiding" would possibly be unfit for this situation but it was the only word he could think about that would properly describe it. If he could turn back his actions and pull, push – or break – those hands of time, then maybe he would ask Sadako about the word. She seemed smart. Book smart. She would probably figure out a better and proper word but so far, all he could think about was "avoiding".

Of course, thinking about a topic as trivial as this was unconscious procrastination on his part.

Seyvan was sitting on his bed. Smoke was floating around in the room, overpowering the air, but he didn't care. He needed a smoke. Badly. Grimm had only given him so much for the trip but he needed it badly, just for his nerves. Only for that.

He kept on smoking. Inhale. Exhale. More smoke.

The door opened up and Azula coughed. Seyvan looked up at her. She had just finished bathing and was wrapped up in a flimsy towel. She coughed again and made at face at Seyvan.

"You men," Azula snorted, "you brought that…stuff...over from the homeland here. Everytime there we're not drilling or training or planning, you're smoking, and you do it more and more often," She was one of the few in the army who wouldn't touch the stuff. She trusted her wine better than that.

"Relax," Seyvan said, a smile on his face. He was flying over the clouds as Azula spoke. He was a fly. He was a bird. He was a god. "…it's just a little…entertainment…"

"Your entertainment was amusing at first. Now it just disgusts me," Azula said.

Seyvan smiled even more. He stood up and walked over to Azula. It almost looked like he was floating, the way he just went over to her. He got close to her, pressed her up against the wall, and kissed her. Azula made a face and pushed him away from her.

"You smell like smoke," Azula said.

"Oh, don't worry, Azula…be happy," he said, still smiling, "…we all just need something to pick us up…"

Azula snorted in reply. She was beginning to have seconds thoughts about this whole thing. Yes, in the beginning it was all about the excitement of having someone different in bed once in a while and avoiding her husband ever since the Sing-and-Song incident but Seyvan wasn't himself anymore. He rarely even went outside. All he did was go about his duties and then go smoke in his room.

And she knew it was only a matter of time before he ran out…and what then? She left the room, pondering this.

Some floors above Azula, a sigh emanated from her young mistress. Mari looked up at her as she tied the thick red and gold ribbon around her waist. The young mistress was standing in front of the mirror in the room, looking even more grim and disappointed with herself than usual.

"What trouble you, Miss Sadako?" asked Mari.

"Why must he do this to me?" Sadako said. She stared deeply into the mirror, as if wanting an answer but it would not give one to her. She sighed again and gave Mari a pleading look.

"You look lovely, miss Sadako. That is my true opinion," Mari said.

"I don't feel lovely," said Sadako, "I feel silly. I feel painted. I feel like…"

Sadako stared at herself for a moment. She was dressed in a red and gold gown, with long elegant sleeves. Carefully stitched into the many layers of silk and stain were images of the sun and the stars and other things that provoked an aura of aristocracy. There was a small headdress placed atop her head, made of gold and pounded to look like flames. Her clothes indicated that she was a princess and yet, she felt…she felt...

"A doll," she finally said, "I look and feel like a doll. A royal doll made by my grandfather and everyone else in my family. Do you think I'm a doll, Mari?"

"You're nothing of the sort, mistress," Mari reassured her, brushing the girl's hair, "you're the most beautiful and most lovely princess I've ever laid my eyes on,"

"I don't feel beautiful. Or lovely," answered Sadako. She didn't feel dazzling or divine. She felt monstrous and melancholic.

"Don't doubt your beauty, mistress," Mari said again, patting the girl on the shoulder, "You will walk out there in front of all the other nobles today and they will simple have their breath taken away by your loveliness,"

'_They'll laugh at me. They'll laugh and jeer and make fun of me and my hair and my eyes and everything else.' _Sadako thought. Mari noticed that there was still no smile on Sadako's face.

"Granddaughter," said a stern voice.

Sadako turned a little to see Fire Lord Ozai standing at the doorway of her room. She looked at the ground. He smiled and walked over to her, "There's my beautiful granddaughter. Today is a very important day for the both of us,"

Sadako didn't look up. There were tears brimming in her eyes.

"This will be one of the first days that will lead up to your queendom, my dear Sadako," reiterated the Fire Lord, "and I will be disappointed in you if you ruin it. You don't want to _disappoint _me do you, Sadako, my granddaughter and favorite grandchild?"

Sadako was staring at her feet. She sniffed and wiped back a crawling teardrop.

"…no…" she quietly said.

"Good then," the Fire Lord said, and he smiled down at her. Sadako still didn't look up, "let's be on our way, shall we?"

"Yes, grandfather," Sadako quietly said. She couldn't smile though. Nothing could make her smile. Mari handed her a fan with a smile on her pale little fan.

"For you, mistress," Mari said. Smiling. Still smiling.

"Thank you, Mari…" Sadako murmured, taking the fan and walking behind her grandfather.

It took Tai a lot of work to feign sick and it wasn't originally in his plan, but it had to be done. All it took was the pollen from some of his plants, mixed with a little water, and spread over the skin to make his mother believe he had a rash and had to stay in bed, since he was unfit to be seen by the other nobles and she wouldn't be embarrassed. Tai lamented and begged but he was forced to remain in his room until the splotches disappeared.

Perfect.

"What scheme do you have now?" Ael asked him, "I would think that you wouldn't bear to be parted from that girl-friend of yours,"

"Be silent," Tai answered and went over to the window, "I'm going to pick some rumors in the city. Maybe meet with our fellows if I can. There is The Council meeting tonight," He swung one leg out the window and started to grasp onto the vines trailing out.

"Lady Hudie will be suspicious if she finds you are gone," reminded Ael.

"And that is why you are masquerading as me," said Tai.

"…what?"

"Get my clothes and pretend you're sick. That rich bitch won't be fooled if you act sick and can't speak properly,"

"Orient, this is-"

"Brash? Bold? Ridiculous? Gaellin, I'm aware of such but my heart is pulling me,"

Tai crawled down the vines and he was down on the second level of the palace. He gave a smile up towards the irritated Ael and then ran off to find his way into the city. Ael sighed and started to see which of Tai's clothes would fit him.

The Fire Lord stood strong and proud as usual, like a rock, like a tree, like a god of fire, as his small granddaughter stood beside him, looking skinny, sickly, and afraid. Sadako hid her face from the crowd around her, placing the fan she held in her hand in front of it. She was fighting the urge to cry, to scream, to faint, and other embarrassing moves to express her jumbled and unhappy mood.

It was a fancy noble party, carried out on the second floor as soon as dusk drew near. The servants stood in the back or behind their masters and mistresses and only spoke whenever they were needed.

"High Admiral Zhao, I would like you to meet my granddaughter, Sadako," said the Fire Lord. Sadako didn't look at the man. She waved her fan and looked at her feet. Fire Lord Ozai nudged her in the ribs.

"…hello…" Sadako said in a very small, very monotone voice.

"Hmm. Good to see the bloodline isn't going to waste," said High Admiral Zhao.

Sadako said nothing in reply. She couldn't say anything to anyone around her, no matter how much her grandfather would probe her. She wouldn't smile. She would barely speak and only when urged to. She still felt like a doll. She felt like a marionette her grandfather was controlling.

"It wouldn't harm you, Sadako, to smile," her grandfather said.

"I can't," Sadako said.

"Then go occupy yourself for some time," came the reply and Sadako left her grandfather's sight, seeing how she had disappointed him.

Sadako found that the only place where she could be alone was the balcony outside. The night was sprinkled with bright stars and she found herself gazing up at them with thoughts about dolls, her strange and proclaimed beauty, and the feeling of emptiness. A shelled out doll girl.

"Mistress?" said Mari, walking up behind her.

Sadako couldn't hear her. She was looking out at the city.

"Mistress? Are you okay?" asked Mari.

The bright and beautiful city – filled with lantern and candlelights. She had been down there with Tai before and looking at the others – peasants without a care or duty in the world.

"Mistress? Mistress, your grandfather would like a word with you," Mari said.

The city was beautiful to Sadako. The city meant freedom to Sadako.

Mari shook Sadako, "Mistress!"

Sadako spun around and looked at Mari. Simple Mari. Plain Mari. Peasant Mari.

"Mistress, you look pale. Do you want to lie down somewhere?" Mari asked.

_(peasant mari.) _

"I have to cut the strings," Sadako breathed.

"…mistress?" Mari asked.

_(cut the puppet's strings. behead the doll.)_

"Mari, switch clothes with me," Sadako said.

"…mistress? What are you talking about?" Mari asked

"Mari, you're my height and my height. You can fit in my clothes. Let me be you, Mari. Let me dress as you and be a servant girl. Just for today, Mari," Sadako said. She was begging, "I've got to cut my strings. I have to be free…or…or I'll go mad,"

"Mistress, you can't–" Mari said.

"Mari. _Please_," Sadako pleaded. There was tears in her eyes, "Let me be free, Mari. Let me cut the strings. I need to get out of this cage. This prison called a palace. Called my life. Called nobility,"

Sadako's blue and yellow eyes were focused onto Mari's black ones. She sighed. She couldn't refuse such a look or a request from her mistress.

"There is a room nearby that we can change…" Mari sighed.

"Oh thank you, Mari! I'll love you forever!" Sadako said.

"Yes, mistress. Anything for you," Mari said.

**III**

Tai sat on the street corner, looking bored and unoccupied. As some late wanders passed him, they threw him a coin or two – mistaking him for a young street urchin. Tai wouldn't disprove them and took the money without saying a word. The mental clock he had ticking away in his head told him that it was only a few hours or so before the meeting and he should probably be on his way, but he was stalling. He mulled over why though.

'_You're nervous,' _he decided, _'you're nervous and you're afraid of what people are going to say about your idea,' _

He didn't doubt that there wouldn't be a riot about. He sighed, stood up, and looked around in the streets. Curfew was heavily enforced on the natives of Ba Sing Se at the current moment and most didn't bother to stay in the streets, except those that dared or had to. Only the ones out now were rebels, street girls, and social degenerates who weren't fir enough for daylight. The street girls were the only ones not troubled by the soldiers – hell, they were their best customers.

Tai was dragged back into dim and dank reality when he saw a girl walking the streets, looking around as curious and blatant as a clueless foreigner does. She was tall, that high dignified walk, that curious glance, the lack of a seductive shape or form – this was no prostitute. Only when she stepped under the full soft blaze of moonlight did Tai recognize her.

"…Sadako?" he whispered, standing so fast that he could hear his back cracking from the force.

The girl was twitching and jerking. She was wearing a servant's clothes and her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail trailing down her back. Tai found that she looked more natural as a peasant than a noble.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked. He looked at her, "…are you okay?"

"…I…I'm…I do…this…" Sadako answered.

"Sadako, you need to sit down or something. You look pale," Tai said.

"No…no…I'm…I'm…" Sadako murmured. She suddenly collapsed and Tai caught her and dragged her over to the curb. He propped the girl up against the stone wall – she was still jerking around.

"We've got to get you to a doctor," said Tai.

"…n-n-no!" Sadako gasped, "No doctor!"

"Sadako, you're freaking out and–" Tai began.

Her claw like hand reached out and gripped onto his arm. Her teeth were tightly clenched. She looked Tai directly in the eye, _"No doctor," _

"Okay, okay, okay," Tai said, "Relax. No doctor. But we can't have you in the open like this…"

"I…fine…I'm fine…" Sadako murmured. Within a few minutes, her muscles stop moving completely and she returns to normal. She sits up and looks at Tai, as if nothing has happened. She lets her hair loose and smoothes it out. Tai still has a look of shock on his face. Sadako glares at him, "…what?"

"What do you mean 'what?'! You were having a fit before and now you're going to look at me as if nothing happened?" Tai asked.

"It's nothing important," Sadako denounced, "I just have a fit once in a while when I don't feel good,"

"Does everyone in your family do this?" asked Tai. This was more of the spymaster at work. This could be a weakness he could exploit.

"What are you doing out here?" snapped Sadako.

Tai reeled back from the sudden verbal attack. He looked in the girl's face and could tell she wasn't going to give up answers anytime soon. He sighed and measured the amount of time he had between the present and The Council meeting. By the way he was mentally calculating it, he had only an hour or so.

"I have something important to go to," Tai decided to say. He stood up and offered Sadako his hand; "Will you accompany me?"

"I don't have a choice truly," said Sadako, taking Tai's hand, "I've been wandering around this city for a long time. My feet are aching and I'm hungry,"

Tai was surprised how bony and clammy the girl's hands were. It was a disturbing change from the usual soft, warm, and nervous palms he was used to. They looked odd together. Tai was tall and handsome and all around normal looking while there was bizarre little Sadako next to him. One would think these two would never meet in a lifetime. For a while, things were silent between them as they walked along the streets.

"So…what are you doing out here?" Tai asked, "I wouldn't think the Fire Lord would let his granddaughter out alone late at night with all its dangers,"

"My grandfather's more than aware I can defend myself," Sadako said, "…and he doesn't know. Mari has my place right now at the party. I wanted a breath of fresh air…and away from the speak of uppity nobles,"

"Who doesn't wish for such?" Tai said. Sadako made an agreeing noise and he added in, "I have my own servant in my place. Looks like we're both skipping out tonight,"

"We are not the first," Sadako said. She paused and said, "My parents…" She trailed off.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Oh, it's…it's nothing really," Sadako said. Tai looked at her and she sighed, "Don't give me that look, I'll tell you if you are so desperate," She explained, "I remember when I was little, there was a noble party at one time and my parents weren't invited. Well, it wasn't as if they weren't invited, as to say, but most of the other nobles disowned my father as one of their own for being with a commoner and other things. To put things simple, the relationship is strained. My parents never…associated…with the other nobles. And I think that is one of the reasons why we have the whole wing of the castle to ourselves,"

"The other reason being…?"

"No one wants their child to play with little monsters,"

Tai made a face; "You're no monster, Sadako,"

"Spare me, Tailin. I own a mirror and I see things for the way I am and I prefer cold honesty to lovely truth. I am a strange looking girl. My brother is blind. My other brother, well, he is only a simple child, perhaps with a few hidden problems of his own. My other siblings are grown and have left for lives of their own. My mother is a peasant. My father a social outcast. Our family is disoriented and strange and I accept that,"

"So…it doesn't bother you to be considered that way,"

"I find it an advantage. Because I am so unappealing and my family so odd, I find that the muck of society – prissy young noble lords and ladies – have been filtered out for me and I can keep to myself. Of course there is the occasional ignorant distraction, but I can live with such,"

Sadako stopped walking and looked at Tai, "And it has just occurred to me that I have been walking and talking with you, young Tailin, for quite some time and I wonder where you are taking me,"

Tai smiled at Sadako. They had reached the outskirts of the city and had approached what looked like an abandoned farmhouse. Tai went around the back of the house and knocked on the door three times, paused, and then twice. The door opened up for him and he stepped inside, giving Sadako the 'follow me' signal. Sadako observed him, then weighing her options, followed Tai. The inside of the house was dark. Sadako was about to open her mouth when Tai put his finger to his lips and she closed it again. He went over to a door lodged into the floorboards and opened it up. There was dirt underneath. Then came the hard part. He focused until he could bend the earth so that it would form stairs. He looked at Sadako with a proud smile.

"You're a…Earthbender," Sadako breathed.

Tai gave her a smile and walked down the stairs. Sadako, now even more intrigued, followed him eagerly.

What was underneath the abandoned house was so suprising that Sadako was left speechless. It was a large system of tunnels, possibly carved out using Earthbending. There were all sorts of people down below – men, women, peasants, nobles, soldiers, artisans, priests – all of them were down below and each doing a job, whether it was passing out food or practicing fighting or Bending.

"What is this, Tailin?" Sadako asked.

"This is–" Tai said.

"By The Mighty Trees, you finally grace us with your presence, Young Orient," interrupted a voice. Tai looked to see Shenshen walking over to them. She was dressed in her normal clothes – a long and elegant gown of golden brown and green, with a dagger decorating her side. Before she could even let Tai reply to her, Shenshen laid eyes on Sadako, "Oh ho! And who is this? Oak and Ash, you find yourself too good for native women?"

"_Be quiet_, Shenshen…" Tai hissed, clenching his teeth.

"I suppose I shall save my taunting for later then," Shenshen said. She briefly measured herself up against Sadako and realizing that she was in better condition – and far more appealing – than the girl, held her head up high and sauntered away like a haughty princess, "I bid you and your other farewell and I shall see you both at The Council,"

"Who was that?" Sadako asked, as soon as Shenshen was gone, "And who's Orient?" She made a face, "Tai…what _is_ all of this?"

"It's a little complicated," Tai said.

"I'm a fan of complications. I demand an explanation," said Sadako.

Tai sighed and bit his lip, "For starters, my name isn't Tailin Hudie it's–"

A horn echoed through the tunnels suddenly and Tai let out a curse underneath his breath.

"Come with me," Tai said, "I'll explain there," He grabbed Sadako's hand and pulled her along.

"Wait…where are we going?" Sadako asked.

"The Council meeting," Tai said. He grabbed Sadako before she could even protest andwent down an earthen tunnel with the others.


	14. Chapter XIII: resist by me

_"In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence"_

- Sounds of Silence

"_somewhere i have never travelled,gladly beyond _

_any experience,your eyes have their silence: _

_in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me, _

_or which i cannot touch because they are too near" _

e.e. cummings, _somewhere i have never travelled_

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter XII: "resist by me" **

**I**

The center of the tunnels was a grand spherical room, carved out of rocks and dirt – the earth itself. Latched and engraved into the walls were row after rows of seats and in the center a single podium. Sadako's eyes almost bulged out of her skull when she saw the grand room. She focused onto the podium, where stood two men and one woman. Both natives of Ba Sing Se, of noble-blood. She could tell it – the way they carried themselves, with the air of royalty and blue blood allaround them, and the way the oldest man silenced the room. He was gray in hair and wore elegant robes of gold and green.

"Who is that?" Sadako whispered to Tai.

"Ro-Koritin. He was the head of the king's council in Omashu before it fell," said Tai, "The other man is Magin, the head of the army of Ba Sing Se, and the woman is Ghinna, the eldest and surviving princess of Ba Sing Se,"

"…surviving…?" murmured Sadako. It clicked into her mind that the Fire Nation army had assassinated the nobility of the city. She gulped, rubbed her arms in nervousness. She could suddenly feel the faces glaring at her. Her mismatched eyes. Her dark and silver streaked hair. Her Fire Nation looks.

"I call this meeting to order," said the eldest man, Ro-Koritin, "By the Mighty Trees, it has been many moons since we have all gathered and much has changed within us and within Ba Sing Se,"

"Ba Sing Se is the only city left standing with the kingdom," stated Magin. He was a fierce looking man. He had all the looks, motives, and power of an army general, "And now they seek to insult us by daring our land and take over even more. The Fire Lord himself is present now!"

A murmur floated from down below in the room. Sadako peered over the ledge but could only see blobs of people. The distance was too much. She looked at Tai.

"I need not question you anymore I see," Sadako said, "This is what the nobles at the castle are buzzing about…the underground rebellion against the Fire Nation's war?"

Tai could only nod, "More sharp than an arrowhead, Miss Sadako, but you need not repeat to me what you've known for the past hour or so. Why else would you not fling me away when you were in power to when I grabbed you and brought you here from before?"

Sadako blinked. She turned from Tai and looked towards the eldest princess and studied her face. There was something she found familiar about the girl but she could not name what, "I suppose it so…"

"We must keep a level head," said Ghinna. Her hair was a long and luxurious dark rusty red – curled beautifully and she wore a gown of earthen browns and pale yellows. Flowers were sewn into her dress and jewels placed into her hair, "I hold more than enough contempt for our enemy, General Magin, but if the Fire Lord is present, a scheme is being hatched amongst them. We must look for the signs of danger and move cautiously,"

"Your ideals of caution and waiting are a thing of the past!" Magin growled, "That is why we lost Omashu!"

Another murmur came into the room.

"Omashu was lost because of ill-planning and unforeseen events, General Magin," said Ghinna, "and Ba Sing Se will be truly lost if we use your bull-headed methods,"

"Let us not fight amongst ourselves," Ro-Koritin resolved before Magin could answer. Ghinna smiled and Magin snarled, turning away from the younger woman, "We must stay united as citizens of the Earth Kingdom or we will fall apart and all shall be lost,"

"That's right!" called someone nearby Sadako, "Only together can we succeed against them!"

"I beg to differ," Tai challenged.

Sadako could hear heads turning and the words becoming louder as they looked towards Tai and herself. Sadako squirmed uncomfortably – not used to having such attention paid to her. She hoped she would simply faded away with Tai to soak up her presence, like a publicity sponge.

"Ah! I see Young Spymaster Orient has graced himself with our presence at last!" Magin laughed, after peering into the rows to see Tai's face. Tai smiled back at him.

"General Magin, Councilman Ro-Koritin, Princess Ghinna, may I be allowed the floor?" Tai asked.

"Of course, Orient. You are always welcome," Ro-Koritin said. As he said this the earth at the bottom of the balcony stretched out into a long thin pathway.

Tai smiled even more and – and grabbing Sadako – walked along the pathway. Sadako was clinging onto Tai. Not only was she afraid, but she was weary of the earth beneath them. As he walked, Tai was able to step out of his guise and became Orient the Young Spymaster Prodigy. Another earth tower rose from below and Orient and Sadako stepped into it with ease.

"As many of you know," Orient began, "I have spent much of my days with the enemy and I have grown to study them – their habits, their strengths, their weaknesses, and I have found something to our advantage. As a resistance to the new oppressive order that seeks to dominate us, we rely on each other. We are a network of people – a forest of individuals all working towards the same goals. But we cannot only place our burdens on each other's backs! Just as I have done, we must take place with our enemy,"

An uproar rumbled from all around at this and Ro-Koritin called order. Sadako found herself holding onto him, trembling with both excitement and fear at what may happen next. When it was quiet, only would Orient speak again.

"Not all of our enemies are created equal, as I have learned," said Orient, "Not all of them are in agreement with the war. Most of them regret it – having lost sons, fathers, husbands, and lovers to it. Many would wish to bring an end to it. This is the type of motivation we can use. If we bring our enemy and make them our allies, the morale of their army will crumble and will emerge victorious,"

The idea was now plausible to the skeptical audience, but they needed more evidence.

"This young lady beside me," said Orient. He was smiling even more now – for he was about to deliver the honey that went along with the bitterest of drinks, "is one of us. Do not judge her by the color of her skin, or her appearances, but she shares the same wishes and the same goals. She is ignored and isolated by the nobles and worshipped by the peasantry. Her intelligence has no limits and her wit is more than the king's finest sword. She is our ally. She is Lady Sadako of the Fire Nation,"

There was no uproar. No yelling or screaming of outrage or no throwing of rotten vegetables but silence. Complete and eerie silence. Sadako looked around her and she could sense tension building up in the room, pressure emanating from all around her.

"Is he joking?" someone whispered.

"That can't be her! She's too skinny!" another added.

"She looks sick. She might drop dead," the other said.

"She looks dead already," said another.

"I assure you, ladies and lords," Orient said, his confidence not leaving his face, "That this right before you is the genuine Lady Sadako,"

"By the Sacred Trees, how idiotic do you think we _are_, Orient?" called a voice from above the balcony level they were at. Sadako looked to see it was the girl from before – called Shenshen. Shenshen had a curvy smile spread over her face, "Lady Sadako is the granddaughter of the Fire Lord! She should be a warrior like him!"

"Shenshen, this is no time–" Orient began.

Shenshen scoffed. She rose earthen pillars from below and stepped on them on natural stairs until she reached Orient and Sadako's level. She looked Sadako in the eye and laughed, "Some creature you are! I bet you've never held a weapon before!"

Sadako made no reply.

"Shenshen, this is no time for your antics," Orient said.

"And this is no time for your foolery!" Shenshen answered. She jabbed a finger at Sadako, "If this really is the Lady Sadako of the Fire Nation – which I doubt – then let her fight me! Surely someone from a long line of Firebenders would have the skills to do such!"

"That's enough, Shenria!" Ghinna called. She was red in the face with anger; "You do not make a mockery of this council!"

"Why must I make a mockery of it when you're already being made fun of by young Orient?" Shenshen replied.

"Shenria–" Ghinna growled.

"I think a duel would be at hand," interrupted Magin, "To prove that this girl is of some worth,"

"Councilman! _Honestly_!" Orient protested, "You can't possibly think that a fight is in order over some little dispute like this!" He would have gone on but Sadako placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at the girl, "…Sadako?"

"Let me fight her," Sadako said. She glared at Shenshen; "I want to knock the teeth out of that irritable girl,"

"Then it's decided!" Magin declared.

The ground shook as another column of earth rose up, crafted by Magin's hands, but it was far larger than the rest. Shenshen smirked and jumped down onto it. Sadako gracefully stepped down. The two girls faced each other.

"We will have a royal fight," Magin said, "The first one I've seen in ages since between ladies. Whoever spills first blood are the loser and the other the victor. Have you weapons, ladies?"

Shenshen smiled and showed off a curved blade in the shape of a crescent moon, "I have mine,"

"I do not need one," Sadako answered.

"Pretty cocky for an imposter!" Shenshen laughed. Sadako didn't reply.

"Sadako, don't be an idiot!" Orient called, "Shenshen is a warrior! She'll kill you if she can!"

Sadako looked at Orient - a blank glare in her eyes, "_I need no weapon,_"

"Begin," Ghinna said.

As soon as the word uttered from Ghinna's mouth, Shenshen dove over towards Sadako and slashed in her direction. Sadako took a graceful step backwards and seemed to glide around the girl with ease. Everytime Shenshen took a dive or a stab towards the other girl; Sadako would glean out of the way and dance the edge of their arena.

After three flawed tries at slashing, Shenshen grew tired, "Enough with these games! Stop being a coward and fight me!"

"As you wish it," Sadako sighed, giving a look of pity towards Shenshen.

Almost immediately, Sadako rushed over to Shenshen and began her offense. Her hands burst into flames and she sent blazing spirals and whips in the air. Shenshen was able to block and dodge some of the attacks, but not all. Soon, Shenshen was glistening with sweat – from the heat and exhaustion. Suddenly, the droplets on her skin began to pull away from her and they gathered in Sadako's hand.

"What sorcery–" Shenshen breathed.

"How unfortunate for you that my mother is a Waterbender," Sadako commented.

She sent the waterball into Shenshen's eyes and a bloodcurdling scream ruptured from the girl. Her sword fell onto the ground with a loud _"clang"_.

"I can't see! _I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!_" Shenshen screamed.

"Stop!" Ghinna yelled, but her voice was blocked out by Shenshen's, "_Stop the match! She's blinded!_"

Sadako wasn't about to stop. Her mismatched eyes were glazed over, and a menacing snarl was on her. Shenshen had dropped to her knees and was trying to wipe the sweat and tears out of her eyes. Sadako picked up the sword and smiled. She raised it above Shenshen's neck – a smile still placed on her face.

"Sadako!" Orient yelled, "Snap out of it! The match is over!" His voice too, was blotted out.

Sadako let the blade fell and the audience gasped and cried out…

…and someone jumped down the upper balcony and onto the arena, grasping the blade in hand. Blood dribbled from their hand, as Sadako continued pressing down. Suddenly, the person smacked Sadako across the face. Sadako stumbled back, blinked, and looked around.

"…what…what's…?" Sadako gasped. She looked like a sleepwalker who had suddenly woken up, finding that they had ventured from their bed. She looked at the person in front of her. It was a short, stocky man with gray hair and a beard. She stumbled over her feet and fell on the ground – her long hair sticking to it, "…I…what did I do…?"

A tear slipped down her face.

"This match has ended," Ro-Koritin resolved. He had been silent for the entire time since he too had been skeptical of the girl, "That girl is indeed Lady Sadako," He looked at Orient. "I question your methods, but I have faith in you, young Orient. This girl shall indeed help us. She has tremendous power,"

**II**

Sadako was bundled into a tiny little flesh ball; her head buried in-between her legs. They were in one of the backrooms of the tunnel. Orient was sitting across from her, alongside the man.

"Sadako, don't be ashamed," Orient said.

"I almost killed her," Sadako said.

"But you didn't," Orient said.

"I impaired her vision," Sadako answered, "Just like my brother. She'll probably be as blind as Izuri is,"

"Shenshen is strong. She will be fine when morning comes," said the man.

"Speaking of morning, we should probably get going. We can only be gone from the palace for so long," said Orient. He looked at the man, "Thank you for your help, stranger,"

"Call me Iroh," said the man.

"Iroh…?" Sadako murmured. She looked at the man; "…I think…I think I've heard that name before…"

Iroh smiled at her, "Well, if you are who I think you are, that would make me your great-uncle,"

"Great-uncle?" Sadako said. She looked suspicious, "How come I never heard of you?"

The man laughed, "Your father and grandfather know me far better than you would. I spent many days and years alongside your father after my own son…passed,"

"I've never heard him talk about you," Sadako said. This was unfair, because Sadako's father rarely talked about anything important with her.

"Well, it was a long time ago," Iroh said, "before you were born, but I was your father's friend. Possibly his only friend – at least until your mother came along,"

Sadako's mood suddenly picked up – _now_ she was interested. Her parents never talked about how they met, "You mean you got my mother and father together?"

Iroh chuckled quietly, "…in a fashion. Let's just say I was a peace-keeper for the two,"

"I've still never heard of you," Sadako said.

"I knew you when you were still in your mother's body," Iroh said, "You didn't know or hear of anything then – except maybe your mother's heartbeat,"

"If you're from the Fire Nation, what are you doing here in Ba Sing Se then?" Orient asked, "I didn't see you travelling amongst the group here,"

Iroh made a face, "That is a tale for another time. Right now, you two have to leave,"

"You're right," Sadako sighed, "I can't expect Mari to pretend to be for so long," She looked at Iroh. "Will I see you again?"

"I'm trying to stay undiscovered here, especially with Ozai around," Iroh answered. Sadako looked sad and Iroh patted her on the shoulder, "How about I meet you in the town tomorrow?"

Sadako's face brightened up and she smiled, "Thank you!"

"Let's go," Orient said, and the two of them walked out of the room. Iroh had a pleasing smile on his face.

'_I see your daughter is growing well, Zuko,' _Iroh thought, _'Who knows? I may come and see your other children very soon,' _

Back at the castle, Seyvan was sitting on the balcony. It was well late into the night and the party was drawing to a close. He couldn't help but not feel as festive as the others were. He was too busy feeling hot, freezing, achy, and itchy all over. His last pack of opium ran out that morning and his dying for a smoke. Just one. Just one little breath.

"We should be leaving," said Zula, stepping outside.

Seyvan turned and looked at her, "Why don't you go?"

Zula snorted, "It's highly unfashionable for a lady to be walking out here alone in the dark,"

Seyvan looked away from the girl with a snort, "It's highly unfashionable for a lady to be sleeping with someone other than her husband,"

That tore it for Zula. She had been having the affair because Seyvan was upbeat, youthful, and far different from her own husband but he had become what she hated over the time – a gloomy, monotone, and depressing person…just like her own husband back in the Fire Nation. She huffed, held her head high in the air, and turned on her heel – walking away from him proudly.

"Then I'll go on my own, and don't come crawling back to me!" Zula said.

Seyvan didn't care. He let her leave. He was feeling cold all over. He was getting the shakes. He held himself and started to head back to his room to find that Zula had locked him out. He sighed, and decided to spend the night sleeping in the hallway.

Up above the cold and tired Seyvan, Sadako snuck into her room through the window. The room was dark and she figured the party was over by now. Orient had brought her up there and went off to his own room.

A candle in the room suddenly flickered.

"Arriving home I see," said Fire Lord Ozai, who was standing in the room.

Sadako turned and looked at her grandfather. Caught! She didn't know what to expect, so she froze. She looked at him and gulped.

"It only took me a few minutes to figure out that it was Mari instead of you, but I allowed her to play along. At least there were no mishaps. She does a wonderful impersonation of a lady," Fire Lord Ozai stated, walking over to Sadako – towering over her.

"…I…I'm sorry…" Sadako apologized, looking at the floor.

"I am pleased you are apologizing, but there is no need since you weren't discovered," Fire Lord Ozai said, "_but don't make a habit of it._ I will forgive you this time, granddaughter, but the next time I will not be so…merciful,"

"Y-yes, sir," Sadako quietly said. She was scared enough to do as he commanded.

The Fire Lord turned away from her and left the room. Sadako sighed and crawled into her bed. She needed sleep. She also wondered where Mari was and supposed…

…she was back home. Sadako looked around to see that she was in the nursery again. The toys, the chairs, the beds – everything seemed so much smaller now that she was older. She realized that there was no dust or cobwebs on the toys and that they were still brand new and still played with. She picked up a teddybear and stared at it.

'I'm back in the nursery?' Sadako murmured.

A noise of childish laughter flittered from down the hallway. Sadako walked over to see herself – a spunky ten year old with her two front teeth missing and her hair done up in a two ponytails. Izuri was following her, looking as he usually did.

"Sadako! Izuri!" called a voice. It was her father.

The two scampered into another room and the older Sadako followed. Little Sadako and Izuri hid in a closet while their father walked around in the hallway, looking for them.

"Sadako! Izuri! Where are you?" called their father. He groaned, "Katara leaves me alone with the kids for two minutes and I already lost two of them…"

The older Sadako looked and saw by his side was Kyrei – too little to run away from his father. He sucked on his thumb and held onto his father's hand. Their father walked past the room and Sadako and Izuri came out of the closet. Younger and older Sadako looked around the room – it was their father's dojo and there were weapons everywhere – swords, shields, bows, arrows, and more.

"I don't think we should be playing in here," Izuri said.

"How do you know?" young Sadako said, "You can't see a thing!"

The older Sadako flinched at such a harsh comment. Aunt Sutashia was right when she said children could be cruel without even knowing it.

"I don't need eyes, stupid," Izuri answered. He tapped his foot, "The floor is wood here. The only placed that has wooden floors is the dining room and dad's dojo. You know how angry he gets if–"

"I'm only lookin'!" young Sadako answered. She picked up a crossbow and toyed around with it, but it wasn't loaded, "Stupid thing doesn't work!"

"I don't think–" Izuri said.

Little Sadako was already rummaging around for the arrows. Older Sadako didn't know why she didn't remember this. Was it a memory or just something she made up? She watched on, not knowing what would happen next. A smile spread across little Sadako's face as she found a shining bronze-tipped arrow.

"Found it!" little Sadako said. She expertly loaded the crossbow – she had seen her father do it before. She smiled at Izuri, "Let's play a game!"

"I really don't–" Izuri protested.

"Don't be a chicken!" little Sadako huffed.

'Was I really so…rude?' older Sadako thought. She knew she had been a little rough around the edges, a little tomboyish, but she never thought she was this overbearing as a little girl.

"It'll be fun," little Sadako said. She looked around the room for an object and found a toy ball that been left in their from previous playing. She placed it on Izuri's head and stepped away from him, "Okay this is the game – I get to shoot the ball off your head and then you can do me next,"

"There's no way I'm doing this!" Izuri said, removing the ball from his head, "You don't know how to work that thing!"

"I've seen Dad do it a billion times before!" little Sadako said, "How hard can it be?"

Something rang clearly into older Sadako's head and she gasped. The memory came flooding back.

'NO!' older Sadako yelled, 'Don't do it!'

"I'm not doing it!" Izuri said.

Little Sadako made a face, "If you wanna be a coward – fine! You can aim for me, since you got better aim than me since you can't even see!"

'Please! Don't do this!' older Sadako yelled. She tried to grab the crossbow, but her hand went through it.

Izuri was red in the face; "I'm not a coward!"

"Chicken! Chicken!" little Sadako teased. She made clucking noises.

"I'll show you who's chicken!" Izuri growled and placed the ball on his head.

Little Sadako smiled and aimed carefully, "Keep really still, okay?"

"Just do it," Izuri said.

'No…' older Sadako breathed, but she knew it was helpless. She was a ghost. She couldn't be seen or heard by them.

Little Sadako had a malicious smile on her face and her eyes were glazed over – the same look older Sadako had when fighting Shenshen. She pulled the trigger on the crossbow and a few split seconds later; Izuri let out a howl of pain. Older Sadako covered her eyes and little Sadako stumbled back. She wasn't used to the force given by the crossbow. She looked at her brother and paled in horror.

In Izuri's right side, an arrow was deeply implanted. Blood was dribbling out in thick streams. Little Sadako was too scared to even let go of the crossbow as their father came running in.

"IZURI!" their father yelled. He ran over to his son's side and picked him up. The boy was crying. Their father looked down at Sadako, "What'd you do? What happened?" Sadako gave no reply. Her father laid eyes on the crossbow and snatched it away from her. "You idiot! How many times have I told you that this is not a toy!"

"…I…I…" little Sadako stammered.

Older Sadako sat on the floor of the room and watched time fly by. Her father yelling. Her younger brother's life on the line. Her mother's rage when she found out what happened – rage at her father and at little Sadako. Little Sadako only stood by as her mother slapped her across the face.

"What's wrong with you!" her mother demanded, "Didn't you realize what you were doing!"

Little Sadako said nothing. She looked at the floor. Her mother was close to whacking her again but her father held her back.

"Katara! Calm down!" her father said, shaking his wife a little, "She's just a kid! She made a mistake!"

"Zuko, she almost killed her brother!" her mother answered.

The voices in the argument faded away and little Sadako was left there, standing. Soon there was nothing but darkness. Darkness and two Sadakos. One small and crying and the other almost grown-up and blank-faced. She remembered this memory. This horrible vision of things past…

'Why did you do it?' older Sadako wept, 'Why do you hurt people? Why do you…'

**(because I have the power to)**

'That doesn't mean…you should use it,' older Sadako said. Little Sadako was gone and now she was speaking to emptiness all around her.

**(you can only use your abilities to hurt. that is what they are for) **

'Morshyd told me that I can use them for good!' Sadako said, 'He told me I don't have to hurt people!'

**(you do. that's all you can do is hurt) **

'Be quiet…' Sadako growled.

**(it is your nature)**

'I said be quiet…' Sadako said, growing louder.

**(it is your power)**

'I said be quiet!' Sadako yelled. She clasped her hands over her ears, 'I don't have to listen to you anymore!'

**(it is yourself) **

'SHUT UP!' Sadako screamed. She yelled at the nothingness enclosing her, 'LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! **GO AWAY!**'

The nothingness shattered like grimy glass and still she was…

…somebody was shaking her. She was still screaming, but it was muffled by the bedsheets she was entangled in. Sadako couldn't stop herself – her body was jerking and spasming all over again. Her eyes rolled in the sockets. In the entire palace wing, doors were opening and closing, windows were breaking one by one, and some people were having fits of their own.

"Miss Sadako! Miss Sadako, please wake up!" a familiar voice called. It was Mari. Mari grabbed Sadako and yanked her out of the bed. Sadako was still kicking and screaming and twisting and turning around. The other young peasant maids and manservants were in the room, aiding Mari. The Fire Lord watched on from aside.

"It's no use, Mari – it's an attack," said Efren.

"Bind her quickly," commanded the Fire Lord, "until the attack ends,"

All of the servants when to work – putting a cloth gag in Sadako's mouth so that she wouldn't swallow her tongue, binding her hands and legs so that she wouldn't hurt herself, and covering her eyes so that she relax a little, and tying her down to the bedposts until she stopped thrashing around.

"She's possessed by a devil," murmured one servant.

"We should try an exorcism," suggested a maid.

"She's not possessed," the Fire Lord sighed, "Sadako is simply having a fit. Nothing out of the normal,"

Several items on the ground hovered in the air and some smashed against walls. Sadako's headless doll from years long past got up and did a jittery dance. The regular servants backed away in fear – most running and fearing some sort of possession by whatever demon was in Sadako's body – while the young half-demons kept their ground, watching their mistress.

Finally – little by little – Sadako calmed down. The spasms and twitches came to an end and she stopped altogether. The doors stopped moving, the windows stopped breaking, and all the items returned to their place on the ground.

The young servants quickly helped untie Sadako. She looked sick. Her hair had grown even whiter, her entire body was shaky, and she seemed even paler. As soon as he made sure she was better, the Fire Lord left the room. He saw High Admiral Zhao standing in the hallway.

"Zhao," command the Fire Lord.

"Yes, my lord?" asked Zhao.

"Alert your men that I want all magicians, conjurers, hedgewitches, fortunetellers, soothsayers, blind prophets, and anyone with gifts in magic," said the Fire Lord, "within Ba Sing Se and to be taken to holding cells. No Benders under any circumstances,"

"As you command," Zhao said, with a nod and a smile. Their plan was underway.


	15. Chapter XIV: la fillette sans

_"And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence."_

Sounds of Silence

_"…An angel throng, bewinged, bedight  
In veils, and drowned in tears,  
Sit in a theatre, to see  
A play of hopes and fears…"_

Edgar Allen Poe, _The Conqueror Worm _

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter XIV: "la fillette sans…(hope and fear)" **

**I**

"Has it stopped?" said Ael in a thin voice.

"Yes," answered Orient.

Ael crawled from underneath the bed and looked around. The young man sat on the feather stuffed behemoth that was his bed – only fit for a noble – as Orient stood, sitting in the stone window frame, his fingers gliding around the veins made in the recently shattered glass.

"What demon has taken this place?" whispered Ael. He was shaking all over, holding himself.

"It was a quake. It happens," Orient said.

"I've never been through such a monster," Ael breathed, "Are you sure?"

"You're from the eastside of the Kingdom," sniffed Orient, "I am from the west. We have quakes there all the time.

"The gods are displeased because of the presence of barbaric foreigners in the sacred palace," resolved Ael.

"It's nothing but a quake," said Orient. He wasn't superstitious at all – it got in the way of logical thinking, "You east-siders are a superstitious lot, aren't you?"

"I'm only going with what I feel in my bones,"

"Your bones are brittle,"

Ael made a face, "What has you in such a foul mood?"

Orient looked at him, "I am thinking and I do not like be disturbed by such…trivial things…when I'm thinking," He lowered his voice. "I have already shown the council my trump card for this battle, and I am sure she will be a great asset for us, but what worries me is this 'secret weapon' the Fire Lord has planned for us. I have all my people working around the clock but there is nothing yet. No one knows of it. Not even the highest generals and it concerns me,"

Orient touched a clear splinter of glass and cut himself. He stared at his finger as a droplet of blood formed on his finger, "What machine or monster does Ozai have in store for Ba Sing Se?"

At the same time, down in the market square of the city, posters were being up and announcements were being made for the capture of all those skilled in black magic. The townsfolk were mostly relieved to see that the users of dark arts and demons were finally being punished. Others were suspicious that this virtuous deed was being done by the occupants of the city. Members of the resistance didn't know what to make of it – as of yet.

Back inside of the palace, Ozai talked in the meeting room with his top generals.

"Pardon me, my Fire Lord," said one general, "but I am afraid I must ask this of you,"

"Continue on," said the Fire Lord.

"My men are suspicious of this…'secret weapon'…you have planned for us and they wonder–" began the general.

"They doubt _my word_?" asked Ozai.

"No, my lord! It's just that–" said the general. He was sweating even more now; hoping that his death wouldn't be guaranteed simply by speaking up.

"I understand your worry, General Xiao," said Fire Lord Ozai, with an air of authority, "but I can assure you that this weapon is more perfect than anything you have seen before. As we speak, it is going underway, but it shall be released, but for now it must be kept a strict secret for now,"

"U-understood, my lord. I apologize for my lack of faith," the general quickly said.

"How goes the infestation of the resistance?" the Fire Lord asked.

"It goes well," Zula said, with a smile, "I have exploited one of their leaders and he has told me that they plan to attack on the day of their Harvest Festival but he knows not of any guise. I have already influenced him to cause turmoil amongst his ranks – instigating fights, weakening his soldiers, and everything else. They will fall,"

"I see your assistant is not present again," commented the Fire Lord. Zula paled and felt herself grow rigid as a brick at the reminder that Seyvan wasn't present, "Where is, Zula?"

"I am afraid to report that he is…ill," answered Zula, masking her mixture of rage and embarrassment towards Seyvan.

"See to it that he doesn't do it again," said the Fire Lord.

"Yes, my lord," said Zula, through clenched teeth.

Upstairs, Seyvan was left in a daze. His vision was blurred and he was having trouble staying focused. He tried to stand up and walk, but he fell to the ground. His body was shaking, and he was cold all over. Something that looked like a person – but was nothing but a gushy gray lump to Seyvan's eyes – walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. It sounded feminine.

"…I…I'm…" Seyvan murmured. His body lurched forward and he began to cough.

"Come with me," said the voice, "You need to see a healer,"

"I…I can…l-l-live…" Seyvan choked through gasps. He coughed again and looked at his hands to see fresh blood on his palms.

Then everything went dark for him.

**II**

When Orient saw Sadako, she was pale and her hair was in a mess. She was sitting outside on the balcony in front of her room, in a chair, clutching a headless doll to her body. She looked like the miserable seasick girl he first met back on the Deep Blue. She stared in the azure sky; her eyes blank and filled with burdening thoughts. She was alone and huddled – knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hello, Miss Sadako," said Orient, "What happened to you?"

"I've been sick, Orient," Sadako said in a small voice. She sounded like a little girl; "I had an attack. It was horrible. It's always horrible,"

"…do you want me to leave you?" asked Orient.

Sadako grasped his hand, "No. Don't leave me alone. I'm afraid to be alone. I don't want to have another attack. I'm afraid to have another. I don't want another…"

Orient couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. Sadako sniffled and began to hopelessly cry, "Why can't I be normal? Why do I have to be like this? Why can't I be like Kyrei or Pepper or Seyvan or even Ashes or Izuri? They're so normal and I'm so…so…_abnormal_,"

"There's nothing abnormal about you," Orient said.

"Don't lie to me, Orient," Sadako said, through her tears. Her wit hadn't gone away, "You don't know what it's like. When I was a little girl, there were two of me. One that was the regular me and another that was…unknown. The other…the other knew things, said things, did things that a regular person wouldn't do and the real me was always fighting it back – trying to take control. When I got older, I got control back but that's when the attacks started,"

"Sadako, take it easy. You're babbling…" Orient said.

"I'm not babbling!" Sadako pleaded, "Orient, listen to me! The darkness! It's trying to suck me back in! It's trying to take over again! I don't want to go back! I want to stay like this! _Don't let it take me away! I don't want to leave! I don't want to go back into the darkness! It was so cold and dark and I couldn't see and_ –"

"Sadako! Calm down!" Orient said, grabbing her, embracing her. Sadako was in tears again; "Everything's going to be alright, okay? I'll keep the darkness away,"

"Oh…oh, Orient, I'm afraid…I'm afraid the darkness will come and take me again…"

"It's okay. I'm here for you, Sadako,"

'_This castle must be making her crazy,' _Orient mentally decided, _'I know she's unstable but being cooped up here is making it worse. I can't use her for my plan if she's half-mad. Maybe if I take her out into town…' _

"Come on, Sadako," Orient urged, "Let's get out of here. You can use some fresh air,"

"But I'm already outside," Sadako answered.

"Then let's go into town," said Orient.

"Okay," Sadako whispered. She followed Orient away from the balcony, leaving the decapitated doll behind.

Town was surprisingly loud, with the people buzzing about the order for the arrest of black magicians, whether they being powerful sorcerers or mere fortunetellers. Sadako listened in on the news and seemed to do a bit better out in the sunshine. She even smiled when she found a bookstore and began to act like her old self as she looked at scroll after scroll and even bought some that appealed to her.

"See? I told you being out here would make things better," Orient said to her.

"Yes," Sadako answered, with a smile; "I do feel happier outside here. I think it was all that stuffy air from being around those nobles,"

"Well said!" said Orient with a laugh. They stepped outside of the bookstore and he saw out of the corner of his eye, the man named Iroh, sitting on the curb like a homeless wander. He nudged Sadako, who was busy reading, "Look, Sadako! It's the man from before!"

Sadako looked over and her face brightened even more. She ran over to Iroh and greeted him immediately. "Hello, Mister Iroh,"

Iroh put a finger to his lips, "Shh. I'm known as 'Tass' here,"

Sadako smiled, "Okay…'Tass'," She even smiled a little bit at the name.

Iroh joined Sadako and Orient inside of a small inn. Iroh glanced at the recycled scroll paper that dictated the daily news – word of mouth from the tongues of bored housewives and gossipmongers printed by iron machine onto paper.

The drought in the Water Tribe was getting worse. The fish laid on the banks of what-had-been great rivers – suffocating, drowning in air, and rotting. Many were going hungry. Trees were drying up all over the Earth Kingdom and fires started – from the sun burning down on dried twigs and leaves. Monsoon rains continued in the Fire Nation and many parts of the plains – the once beautiful farmland – had become swamps and lakes. Hurricanes swept down and raked away what was left in the Air Temples and stories lingered of creatures living there that ate humans and kidnapped children to raise them as their own.

"This world is changing fast…" commented Iroh.

"It's the weather," said Orient, "once every few hundred years, something like this happens,"

Iroh frowned, "But all at _once_? All around the _world_?"

Sadako squirmed impatiently. She wasn't here to exactly hear about Iroh and Orient argue about the weather. She looked at him, "Tass…you said you would tell me about my parents!"

Iroh smiled at her, "I suppose you should tell me the most. I haven't seen Zuko or Katara in years…how old are you, Sadako?"

Sadako smiled, "I'll be fourteen…eventually,"

"Fourteen years," Iroh said, "we separated before you were even born," He smiled. "I heard you have brothers,"

"I have two," Sadako said, "Izuri's stubborn and he has an iron will. He's smart, and he's always serious and logical. He can't see, but he hates it when people help him. He would rather bump and trip into and over things than have someone walk him around or get a cane,"

"What a horrible way to live," said Iroh, "to have no sight and want no help,"

"We'd help him, but he won't let us. When he was a baby…Mom would try and pick him up when he fell but he wouldn't let her. He'd kick and scream and throw a fit and finally she let him go and he was fine," Sadako said. She made a grim face, "He's like Ashes. They're both invalid but they don't want to depend on others,"

"And Kyrei–" continued Iroh, wondering what else he'll find out.

"Is the inverse," answered she, "He's the only one that looks like our mother. He clings to our parents and wants to be held. He still acts like a child and prefers it that way. I think my parents do too,"

"What makes you say that?" asked Orient.

"Well, Izuri and I were never…that childish," she said, "we grew up very fast in our minds. We were intelligent enough to see that there was no advantage in clinging to babyhood. We wanted to be little adults. We wanted to be treated the same way. We wanted to dress like Mom and Dad and speak about politics and money and work and life and family just like them. It's…it was what we wanted. Kyrei didn't want that,"

"Is your father's hair gray yet?" asked Iroh.

"No. I don't think so. It may be now. I haven't been home," answered Sadako, "He seemed like the one to gray earlier than Mom,"

"I always figured he would," said Iroh.

**III**

Trolling below in the streets was a hedgewitch being led on by a lengthy iron chain, her hands and legs bound only into an unbending walk and her mouth gagged so that she could not utter any spells or charms for freedom. She looks up towards the palace with pleading hazel eyes. Pfini sees her and she turns away.

"It's beastly," Pfini commented, "the way they're treating them. I remember a kind old witch helped me when I was a baby. I was so sick and she just picked me up and–"

"The black arts brings bad luck to Ba Sing Se," sniffed Shenshen, "I heard it was a hedgewitch that cursed the royal family and brought the Fire Nation here to begin with,"

"That's just an awful _rumor_!" Pfini answered.

Shenshen's answer was a snort. She had a strong distrust of magic. She looked towards Pfini's bed to see the strange twisting and moaning in his sleep. Shenshen glared at Pfini, "And remind me again why we're housing this derelict?"

"He's not a derelict, Shenshen! He's sick!" Pfini protested, getting huffy, "I would have taken him to see a healer but with all these arrests she's skipped town completely!"

Shenshen pursued her lips; "You just took him in to make Ael jealous – as if he doesn't pay enough attention to you _already_. If it wasn't for Orient and I to drag you two apart every ten minutes you would be romping around in bed–"

"_Shenshen_! Your _tongue_!" cried Pfini, with a hot flush of shame.

Shenshen snorted again and the stranger rolled over. His mouth wide open and gasping for breath. Sweat clings to his pale flesh. His eyes flicker blindly under the lids and slowly open. He gurgled and gasped from air, but it wasn't coming to him. Pfini walked over to him and tried to get him to drink a little water.

"See what you did, Shenshen? You woke him up!" said Pfini.

"I woke him up? You were the one yelling," answered Shenshen.

"…where…where…?" panted the stranger.

"Easy, easy," Pfini said. She tried to get him to drink some water out of a saucer but it dribbled over his mouth. "Your body needs water. You're completely dried out,"

Without warning the stranger reached out and took hold of a water jug nearby and drank it down, most of it spilling down his shirt. After a few minutes he regained his composure and looked at Pfini and Shenshen, who stood nearby quietly shocked.

"Sorry about that. I was…thirsty," he answered, with a blood-flecked smile.

"It's okay," said Pfini, "it was for you anyway,"

The stranger spat out some blood and looked at Pfini and Shenshen, "Thank you for…your help. I would have probably died if it wasn't for you,"

Pfini was beaming, "I was just being kind,"

Shenshen glared at the stranger. She disliked men she didn't know, "What were you doing out in a hallway anyway? And who are you?"

"My name…" said the stranger. He paused and searched his memory, "…is Van. I've been very sick since my birth. I was having an attack,"

"Funny I haven't seen you before," said Shenshen.

"My…my mother doesn't let me out very often," said the stranger named Van, "She's afraid I'll catch my death,"

"You almost did," said Pfini, "you should have stayed inside,"

"Is there a place where I can get out of these clothes?" asked Van, gesturing to his blood-splattered shirt.

"Yes, there's a washroom over there," said Pfini, gesturing in back of her.

Van got up and left. He stepped into the washroom and shut the door. He looked into the mirror and saw that he was a mess. There were dark rings under his eyes, his eyes were glassy and dark, and his hair stringy and damp with sweat. He looked homeless and malnourished. No wonder the two girls didn't recognize him as part of the army. He had to use this to his advantage, of course. He was a spy after-all and he didn't really recognize the two girls (although he had heard reports that a dark-skinned muscular maid had been sneaking around and it did fit the description of one them).

Inside the room, Pfini and Shenshen were arguing.

"I don't trust him. He should leave," said Shenshen.

"Shenshen, have a heart!" Pfini said, "He was close to death and now all he needs to do is relax! We can't turn him out now!"

"You just want to hold onto him longer," answered Shenshen.

"I'm being a _good citizen,_" argued Pfini.

"I believe the correct word is '_trollop_'," answered Shenshen.

"_Shenshen_!" Pfini growled.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Van.

"Yes," said Shenshen.

"No," said Pfini.

Van studied both girls. Tall Shenshen dressed in servant's clothes, although her body was more built for a warrior than a soft-handed maid. Petite Pfini with big battling eyelashes and glossy dark hair and a gold-worthy smile. Van decided to side with Pfini – which was his best bet.

"You must rest," decided Pfini, "you still look like you're about to collapse,"

"I feel like such," said Van. He then began to tell Pfini and her friend of a highly fabricated story of how he missed people and longed for company and to walk around in the sunshine.

While Seyvan acted as 'Van' the sickly noble youth and won over pretty Miss Pfini, a fortune-teller and her apprentice were chained by cold iron in the dungeons below the castle. They were only two in a long row of others – witch doctors, shamans, priests and priestesses of dark and pagan arts sat chained together, bound by burning iron like monsters, settled deep into dirty hay reserved for homicidal maniacs and other social ilk. The apprentice was thin and beautiful, not used to the cruelties sometimes bestowed on those with unknown and fearful powers and was clawing onto consciousness. The fortune-teller was toughened by old age and bitterness.

"We will live through this my ward." breathed the fortune-teller to her apprentice. The apprentice did not answer, her eyes glazed and half-open, "I will be damned if I lived through war after war and die in this stinking hole,"

There was the sound of iron bars creaking open. Scratches of rust flew into the air and the Fire Lord himself stepped into the pit.

"Listen to me now," said the Fire Lord, "I am a simple man. An understanding man. I know of your toils and your troubles," He spoke with a serpent's tongue, "People of your kind are both loved and feared by those you aid but I can promise something better,"

Most of the prisoners snorted and cursed the Fire Nation under their breath. They stared at the king with hatred in their eyes.

"I plan to build a whole new world in my Empire and people of your kind shall always be welcome with open arms," continued the Fire Lord after a brief pause, "I have brought you here to ask of your help. The ones who help me will have riches beyond their wildest dreams and a future in my Empire. Those who resist will have to suffer a black magician's fate,"

Many of the prisoners' feared such a death. Those convicted of black magic and arts were to be dragged into the woods at on a lonely night by iron and to be tossed into a deep lake, where the iron chains would drag them down. Without a proper burial, their soul would wander, seeking a resting-place.

The fortune-teller looked at her apprentice. So young. So cold. So beautiful and she was to die innocently. The fortune-teller bit her lip bloody and looked at the Fire Lord. She felt as if she was looking a demon in the eye.

"What do you wish of us…" the healer began. She bit her lip again, "…my lord?"

**IV**

"He seemed like a very nice man," commented Orient when Sadako and Iroh parted. Orient and Sadako walked back to the castle.

"He reminds me of my father," said Sadako, "if only he was more happy,"

"You think that?" Orient asked.

"I know that," answered Sadako, with everything but uncertainty.

The two walked through the streets together. Sadako seemed better after seeing Iroh and was walking around and speaking normally once again. Suddenly, a young man bumped into Orient. Orient stepped back just as the young man walked off. Sadako looked at him and Orient revealed a scroll strategically placed into the palm of his hand.

"A message?" asked Sadako.

Orient smiled, "One of my people, I suppose,"

Sadako and him stepped into an alleyway so that they could safely view the message. Orient unrolled the small scroll and looked at it. He groaned in frustration, ripped the paper, and scattered it away.

"That…_idiot_!" Orient growled. He was getting ready to tear out his hair, "He knows this is going to ruin _everything_ for me!"

"What's wrong?" asked Sadako.

Orient huffed, "That moron Magin decided that the day after tomorrow would be a perfect time for us to finally attack!"

Sadako blinked, "…_attack_?"

Orient looked at Sadako, a suspicious glint in his eye, "Yes, _attack_. Ro-Koritin's plan was to storm the palace and take it back by force but it was supposed to happen a few weeks from now. Not the day after tomorrow! I haven't even begun to flesh out my plan and you…" He looked Sadako up and down. "…you're not ready to go on the battlefield,"

Sadako made a face, "What makes you say that?"

"Because, Sadako," sighed Orient, "you have a mental breakdown every often or so and I wish to prevent that," He smoothed back his hair with a grumble. "And…and I was hoping I could _train_ you but this ruins _everything_! The idiot!" He looked at Sadako; "I'm going to meet with Ro-Koritin. I'm sure _he_ has something to say about this!"

"But, _Orient_–" Sadako said.

"I'll see you later, Sadako!" Orient said and he rushed off as fast as his spindly legs would take him.

Sadako was left alone. She sighed and trudged off back to her castle. She found the castle was eerily empty - even Mari and the small peasant servants were gone. Sadako let out another sigh and supposed that the nobles had gone off to some sort of ball or gala without her. She went up to her room and stared out the window for some time before reading and eventually falling asleep.

While Orient was in the streets headed for the secret Council entrance, Magin was already there in his quarters. It was an elegant suite of a room. Magin found that after living through several battles, it was best to indulge in life as much as he could.

"So please," said his latest lady-friend. She poured him some more wine, "tell me more about your work, Lord General. I just love a man who has such…dangerous work. It excites me,"

"Ah, then I have much more to tell you, my lady," answered Magin, taking a sip from the wineglass. He gave a toothy grin to her; "Oh, and I must congratulate you. Your advice has helped me out. I have made the decision to attack the day after tomorrow, on the eve of the Festival," He took another sip and smiled even more. Wine always loosened his lips – smiling and speaking. "The Fire Lord will be too preoccupied that he won't notice an attack,"

"Sounds perfect, my lord," said his lady-friend, "then you can easily sneak into the palace since all the nobles will be in town,"

Magin had to admit that he had quite a catch – she was intelligence and loveliness wrapped up in one neat little package. He swirled the wine around – staring at its dark rich liquid texture. Blood couldn't be any redder.

"The day after tomorrow is when we take back the city," said Magin. He looked at his lady-friend, "And then we can finally get married,"

Zula smiled and kissed her lover, with cold feelings.

**V**

Everyone in the room knew the fight was over when Iris let out the final choking gasp and laid still on the stone floor. Mari panted and smiled, with victory and it's spoils on her mind. Some of the others began to clean the mess up and Efren clapped his hands in approval.

"So it's finally been done," said Efren, "the old queen is disposed of and new blood and has taken her place. What are your orders, my lady?"

Mari turned and smiled, "For us to prevail…the rebellion must fail,"

Efren bowed, "As you wish, my queen,"


	16. Chapter XV: a city darkly

_"'Fools' said I, 'you do not know,  
'Silence like a cancer grows.  
'Hear my words that I might teach you,  
'Take my arms that I might reach you,'  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence,"_

- The Sounds of Silence 

_"That motley drama--oh, be sure  
It shall not be forgot!  
With its Phantom chased for evermore  
By a crowd that seize it not,  
Through a circle that ever returneth in  
To the self-same spot;  
And much of Madness, and more of Sin,  
And Horror the soul of the plot."_

Edgar Allen Poe, _The Conqueror Worm _

**reset destiny; chapter XV: "a city darkly (les filles dans le noir)"**

* * *

**I**

The musty pages of a scholarly book were latched onto Sadako's face like an overly ambitious text-based lover, the smell seeping into her. The door opened and someone stepped into the room. Sadako – who had been sleeping light – sat upright instantly and looked around to see what was going on.

"Who's there?" Sadako demanded, flickering on a candle. In the dim light she saw the silhouette of her older brother, Seyvan, sitting on her bed nearby. Sadako shifted in bed and squinted at him, "Seyvan? Is that you?"

The man nodded and looked at Sadako, "Hey, Sada. Long time no see, huh?" He coughed a little bit.

Sadako screwed up her face at hearing this, "Long time no see? Seyvan, I haven't seen you at all! Throughout this whole trip, you've done nothing but ignore me and stick around with your girlfriend!"

Seyvan was playing wit his fingers, "Ah. So everyone knows about that little thing,"

"It's more of a public secret," said Sadako, "Not _everyone_ knows but it's a big group," She looked at him. "So what are you doing here?"

Seyvan smiled, "I thought I'd see my baby sister,"

"She threw you out," said Sadako.

"I left of my own free will," stated Seyvan, "but I need to talk to someone…my…my head isn't on straight right now. Well, it's sort of on but it's…it's crooked, you know?"

"I don't," answered Sadako.

"Tch. You'll learn when you get older,"

"You smell like smoke,"

"I still do?" Seyvan examined his clothes. "Well, I suppose I can live with it for now until I can get some new clothes,"

Sadako looked at his clothes; "You've got blood on you. Did you get into a fight?"

"No," He paused. "Sadako, can I tell you something?"

Sadako thought about this, "As long as it isn't a murder,"

Seyvan laughed, "Sadako, I'm in the military – 'murder' doesn't exist," He sighed. "Sadako, did I ever tell you of that time I was sick as a kid?" Sadako shook her head. "This was before you were born. One time, I got really sick, and your Mom and Dad were there for me but I remember something strange…a shadow. With bright red eyes. Well, I've come to a conclusion about it – that shadow must have been the angel of death, coming to take me, but it didn't. It went away. The rest is a little hazy but I remember the shadow…did you ever see that shadow, Sadako?"

Sadako blinked, "No,"

Seyvan stood up, "I guess I'll be seeing you,"

Sadako was left in a perplexed silence as Seyvan left as mysterious as he came in. The candle nearby her bed flickered and she was left alone in partial darkness – unable to sleep. She couldn't truly describe it, but her whole conversation with Seyvan was highly…eerie.

She began to read until it was dawn.

Meanwhile, in the private chambers of Ro-Koritin, Orient was facing his own problems.

"What do you mean you handed all control over to Magin?" demanded Orient, "That guy's a lunatic! He'll destroy everything you and I have worked for in the blink of an eye!"

Ro-Koritin sat in his chair and took the verbal abuse. Ghinna stood nearby him, her head bowed in patience and her eternal piousness. Orient ranted and raved until he was blue in the face and finally quieted so that the two elder members of the rebellion could speak.

"You misunderstand, young Orient," said Ghinna, "time is seizing up on us,"

"Fire Lord Ozai will display his weapon on the night of the festival," said Ro-Koritin, "and it was Magin who found out about it. It is a new form of cannon, Magin told me, that can fire easily and destroy vastly. Its power is horrid and monstrous. We cannot allow such a machine to function,"

"Our plans have changed," said Ghinna, "we must simultaneously storm the palace and destroy that machine so that it's technology can never be used again. It would rip the Earth Kingdom apart,"

Orient clenched his teeth, "And how does Magin _supposedly_ know this and I – the high spymaster – _don't_? I've heard of no such machine and no other rumors of the Fire Lord's weapon!"

Ghinna smiled, "Magin has followed your example, young Orient, and used a lady of the Fire Nation to aid him in this information,"

"His young lady-friend is Ozai's niece," said Ro-Koritin, "and thanks to him our rebellion is underway,"

"Magin is a fool!" yelled Orient, the fire in his argument flaring up again, "He's going to run anything! That man wouldn't know a strategy if it snuck but and bit him in–"

"That's quite enough, young Orient," interrupted Ro-Koritin, "I have tolerated and exempted you for the longest simply because you are my grandson and you have your lovely dead mother's face, but I will not tolerate your rudeness or your contempt for my word. Challenge it again and I shall revoke your title as high spymaster,"

"You may be a child prodigy but that's no excuse for your rudeness." added in Ghinna.

Orient could have clawed the old man's eyes out but he bowed. "Yes, Ro-Koritin. I apologize for my insolence," said Orient in a thin voice and he quietly turned on his heel and walked out the room.

Ro-Koritin and Ghinna stood in the silent void Orient had left.

"That young man is getting more and more difficult to manage," said Ghinna, "He was fine in the beginning but now all that power has gone to his head. We may have to push him down a little so that he knows his place,"

"It is my fault," said Ro-Koritin, "I was the one who allowed him so much privilege ever since his family was wiped out by the Fire Nation but I've spoiled him. He is too used to getting his way," He looked at Ghinna. "Who is next in line for high spymaster after Orient?"

"Gaellin, Shenria, and Kyakei," said Ghinna; "I vote Gaellin. He is the strongest next to Orient in the art,"

"Then make it so," said Ro-Koritin, "I want a message sent to Gaellin of Fallen Trees as soon as possible that he is now high spymaster,"

**II**

Sadako was still reading her book when the door opened and her grandfather stepped into the room. It was early in the morning and everyone else in the castle was barely awake.

"Hello, my precious grand-daughter," said Fire Lord Ozai.

"Hello, grand-father," said Sadako, in her usual respectful quiet voice.

"Sadako," said the Fire Lord, "you know, you are the most precious thing to me in the world. One of these days, you are going to take my place on the throne as the first queen,"

Sadako nodded, "I know, grand-father,"

"But," added in the Fire Lord, "these attacks of yours must come to an end – or at least be controlled in some manner. Not only is it dangerous to others, but you are a danger to yourself," Sadako bowed her head in shame and he placed a hand on your shoulder, "But I am more than willing to help you, grand-daughter. I have employed the talents of a several people who study the human mind and are willing to cure you of your illness,"

Sadako's eyes brightened up, "Really? You mean you can stop the attacks?"

The Fire Lord smiled and nodded, "Yes. I would do anything for my favorite grand-child,"

Sadako couldn't help but embrace the man for kindness, "Oh thank you, grand-father! You've made me so happy!"

The Fire Lord continued smiling, "And you have made me happy as well,"

Down below in the courtyard, Seyvan sits in the cobblestone arena, looking homeless, and focusing on thoughts that flew into his mind on jittery wings. He twirled a blade of grass between his knuckles and looked up when he heard grass bend and eventually snap underneath someone's foot.

"Hello, Zula," said Seyvan.

"Seyvan," answered Zula in a strictly-business voice. She approached him, "Up on your feet, soldier. As your superior, I have to inform you that the Fire Lord's plan is under-way and we are going to attack the rebellion right up front. Your disappearance and lack of attendance at the meetings have been duly noted,"

"And I, my superior," answered Seyvan in a strictly-business and biting voice, "have been hard at work tracking down a possible spy for the rebellion. I apologize if my actions have seemed impolite or – gods forbid – disrespectful of the Fire Lord. Please inform me when the next meeting is so that I may have the courtesy to attend it,"

Zula stiffened and sighed, "I see you've returned back to your professional nature – even though you look like a beggar,"

"Being disguised as a beggar has its advantages," said Seyvan. He looked beyond Zula and saw Pfini standing at the gateway to the courtyard. She slowly began to back up but Seyvan smiled at her and looked Zula in the eye, "I have everyone on my side because they pity me," He added in, "and hate you,"

Zula clenched her fists. She would have stuck him if it wasn't beneath her. Her she turned away with angry air buzzing around her. Only after she was gone did Pfini venture out towards Seyvan.

"Are you okay?" asked Pfini.

"I'm fine," said Seyvan, standing, "She just wanted to know what I was doing. Military types,"

"Oh, I know," said Pfini, "They can be such brutes," Kyakei wasn't acting her part – this was something she believed strongly. She took Seyvan by the hand and led him away the courtyard.

On the balcony above the courtyard, Sadako was humming with happiness, while tucked into a little ball on her chair and reading a thick book. Mari stood nearby, looking distracted and staring off into the distance of the city.

"Think about it, Mari," said Sadako, with the biggest of smiles. Her eyes were dreaming, "I won't have anymore attacks! I can finally be normal like you!"

Mari murmured something in reply and continued staring out into the distance. There were dark and laborious thoughts on her brow. In the bedroom, the door opened and Orient entered. He was in a bad mood and Sadako could tell from his eyes that he hadn't slept a wink since she last saw him. He didn't step into the balcony but waiting in her room. Sadako got off the chair and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" Sadako asked.

"What do you _think_ is wrong?" Orient snapped. When he saw Sadako's hurt face, he sighed and put his head in his hands, "…I'm sorry, Sadako. It's not you, it's me. I'm just under a lot of stress,"

An unhappy smile curved Sadako's face and she looked at Orient with a mix of understanding and pity to see how he was dealing with all his frustrations, "I predict that your meeting with the Council didn't go well,"

"It went more horrible than I could possibly imagine, at least," replied Orient. He was biting on the end of his fingernail – calculating, plotting, and thinking as he spoke to her, "Magin has been promoted. He's now in charge of the rebellion since Ro-Koritin and Ghinna gave their power to him. Those morons. Magin knows nothing of strategy or planning…he's only been in the military, with what little experience he has," He paused, "And I think my own position as head spymaster is being jeopardized too,"

"What do you mean?" asked Sadako.

"I mean that I may no longer be head spymaster," answered Orient, "I can tell by the look in Ghinna and Ro-Koritin's eyes that they're going to replace me. I wouldn't be surprised if it was with Gaellin – he's the only one that ahs enough experience to cover my own," He clenched his fist. "Those idiots! We're doomed if they let Magin run everything! This entire operation…is going to fall apart!"

Sadako put her hand on his shoulder, "You shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure everything will be fine in the end,"

Orient pushed her hand away; "You don't get it, Sadako! This isn't some sort of game or little adventure – if one single thing goes wrong, if we don't cover our tracks – we'll be captured by the enemy! And we'll be executed in front of _everyone_! If Magin runs the rebellion, I might as well walk to the gallows now,"

"Orient, be quiet. I'm not the only one in this wing," said Sadako.

Orient bit his lip, feeling the blood drip, "You're right. This really isn't the time or the place to be fighting or fuming. What I should be doing is planning a way to get around this," He sighed and rubbed his head. "But there's little to no time. The final confrontation begins tomorrow,"

Sadako looked down, "Oh, that's right,"

Orient smiled bitterly, "As soon as dawn begins to break over Ba Sing Se, the city will be in complete chaos. The troops are being rounded right now. We're meeting at the usual place – you know it, Sadako. The chamber. At midnight tonight,"

"Midnight…?" Sadako murmured. She looked at Orient and shook her head, "I…I can't go,"

Orient made a face, "What?"

"Grandfather said that he would take me to see a Healer," Sadako said. She smiled, "He's going to help me, Orient," She smiled, "No more attacks! He promised me! He's going to help me, Orient!"

Orient scoffed, "You believed him?"

Sadako made a face, "Why wouldn't I believe him? He's my grandfather,"

Orient shook his head, "Sadako, Sadako, Sadako – your naivete surprises me sometimes. You really don't realize what we're rebelling against, _do_ you?"

"I thought you were trying to get your city back," said Sadako.

"We're trying to get rid of Ozai," corrected Orient, "Do you know what your grandfather has done in long life? He's terrorized people, usurped the throne, and on top of that he caused what is probably known to be the greatest disasters in all of history – his Comet. I've researched into it – very carefully – so I know,"

"Grandfather never lies to me," Sadako said, "he always does what he's going to do,"

"Of course he does," said Orient, "as long as it profits him. You're his shining star, Sadako. He always has one. But when that star burns out…well, let's just say he pretends it wasn't there. Ozai is a monster made real. The only reason why he isn't that way to you is because you're special to him,"

"I'm his granddaughter," answered Sadako, "and there's nothing more important to grandfather than his family,"

"He told you that?"

"No, he shows me. Grandfather never hurts us,"

"He never hurts _you_, you mean, as long as you're helpful to him, of course."

"That's not true…he wants to help me…"

Orient shook his head again, "Sadako, do you think you can be _cured_? I've seen what you've had – the fits, the shakes, the spasms, uncontrolled movements…it's written in old scrolls – they call it Lady Vita's Dance,"

"Lady Vita?"

"Lady Vita was a well known noble of Ba Sing Se over fifty years ago. She used to do the same thing – she'd have fits and spasms and she couldn't control it. She would twist and turn into knots and screws and everything else. It was like a crazed dance. A maddening dance that was really a disease – great scientists in the city diagnosed it,"

Sadako was silent.

Orient continued – not sensing the icy unfeeling words creaking from his lips, "Do you know what they found in her skull after she died? Jumbled up nerves. Things weren't matching up and she died of it – a crazed dance that wouldn't end. Like a puppet that dances when the strings are cut. And you know what? You can't cure it. Why? _Because it's in your blood_,"

Sadako was still silent.

"Lady Vita's Dance is passed on from one generation to the next. Perhaps your father has it. Or maybe your peasant mother. Or maybe previous. You can't be cured, Sadako. It's impossible. Your grandfather is lying to you. He probably just–"

The silence was erupted by sudden anger.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Sadako screamed.

Orient looked at her to see hot tears pouring down her face. He was a little startled to see Sadako in such a hysterical, angry, mood but then again, his words were sharp enough to stab her and she bled rage.

"Why can't you be happy for me?" Sadako sobbed, "I don't _want_ these attacks…I want them to _stop_ – _and my grandfather is trying to help me! _He maybe a monster to you, but I don't care! **_At least he cares about somebody in his life which is more than I can say for you!_**"

Orient sighed, "Sadako, I'm-"

"**_You don't love anyone! You're nothing but a miserable spy! You have no loyalties or allegiances to anyone else except yourself and your cause!" _**Sadako yelled, **_"And when you're miserable, you try and make me miserable!" _**

"Sadako–" Orient said. A jolt ruptured through the room. All the candles in the room flickered on and burst into large flames – following in rhythm with the tremors in Sadako's voice.

"**_GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I N EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!" _**Sadako yelled.

There was a void left between the two youths after this. Orient looked at the floor and simply nodded.

"As you wish," Orient said.

He walked to the door but stopped at the doorway. Sadako had turned away from him. He fished inside of his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded scroll.

"This was something I was to give to you. Had things gone better…perhaps you would have accepted it. I'm leaving it with you none the less," said Orient, "It's something I was planning on giving you the day of the final attack, on the eve of battle, but I'll doubt you'll be there now,"

He placed the scroll on the ground and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sound was extinguished as soon as Orient left Sadako solitarily in her room. Mari – who had deftly remained on the balcony – walked into the bedroom.

"Are you okay, mistress?" asked Mari, "I heard a noise,"

"I'm fine, Mari," answered Sadako, "Will get me some tea, please?"

"Yes, mistress," Mari said.

Mari walked to the door and noticed the piece of scroll on the floor. She picked it up and looked at Sadako, "Mistress, there is a message here, meant for you apparently,"

Sadako bowed her head and sat on her bed, "Read it to me, Mari,"

Mari unfolded the scroll and read over it – stumbling over the bigger words, "'Lady Vita's Dance is a progressive, hereditary disease movement disorder that appears in adults. It often causes the active carrier to twist and turn and move uncontrollably. There is no cure for this disease, since the blood one carries causes it. Even if one's father or mother does not exhibit the symptoms, one's parents could be a sleeper carrier and carry the disease over to the next generation…'"

Mari stopped reading. "The words are getting too complicated for me, mistress, after this. I did as best as I could…Mistress, there appears to be something attached to this message,"

Sadako looked at her, "Hm?"

Mari showed Sadako the scroll. Attached to it was a small crystal pendulum on a leather string. Sadako looked at the purple-white crystal.

"What is it?" whispered Sadako. She walked over to Mari and took the crystal in hand.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's a charm," said Mari. She studied the pendulum's string, "There are little characters etched into it to promote long life and cure disease. Apparently, it's from the sender of the message…"

Sadako's eyes filled with pain, "Healing. He was trying to help,"

"Excuse me, mistress?"

Sadako was focused on something else – the past, "He knew. He was worried. He knew about it and he couldn't do a thing. So he did this…he was trying to help. Despite what he said he was trying to help me…he knew all along…"

"Mistress, are you okay?"

"Orient…you fool…" sobbed Sadako.

Then she ran out of the room with Mari erratically calling after her. Sadako ran down the hallway, hoping to find him in his room. She opened the door to find Ael sitting and reading on his bed.

"Where's…where's your master?" asked Sadako, breathless.

"Master Tailin?" asked Ael, looked up from the edge of his book, "He took off for town,"

Sadako left immediately and ran to the palace gates, hoping to see him but by the time she reached the stone walls and looked out into the town – she realized it was too late. All she could do was stand at the gate. Stand at the gate and cry helplessly – for she had lost Tai, her only friend and perhaps if he had not been so cold…if she had not been so bitter against his words…they could have been more. Could have. But that was is in the unchangeable past.

**III**

"Where is my grand-daughter, Mari?" demanded Ozai.

Mari stood at the doorway of Sadako's room, eyes on the floor, sweat chilling her back.

"She's upset," Mari said, "She sent me out here to tell you that she doesn't want to be seen. She's…unhappy right now. She's a crying wreck and shouldn't be seen," Mari was shivering. She maybe the queen of the Gray Court, but Ozai was still Fire Lord. "Please don't hurt me. I'm just a messenger. I am delivering a message,"

Ozai's eyes turned venomous; "Step aside, Mari,"

"Yes, my lord," said Mari.

Mari quietly moved from the door. Fire Lord Ozai forced open the door and saw his granddaughter lying on her bed, facing the floor, quietly weeping. It reminded him of Zula…back in her days when her usual strength was weakened by a love that she desired but could not have. He stood tall and firm and remembered what he had done that day.

"Why do you weep, grand-daughter?" demanded Fire Lord Ozai.

Sadako sat up and looked at him. Her eyes were blood-shot. She dried her tears and looked at him. "No reason," she snuffled.

"Then come out of your room if there is nothing wrong," answered the Fire Lord, "You are wasting the healer's precious time," He patted Sadako on the head. "She is eagerly waiting to cure you,"

Sadako couldn't help but smile, "Yes, grandfather. Thank you for this. I can finally…be normal,"

"Yes," said the Fire Lord. He smiled, "Both our problems will be solved,"

On the outskirts of the town, Orient stood in the shadows next to Ael, awaiting his next command. Now that he had been demoted back to regular spymaster and Ael had become the head one, he now had to grow accustomed with the pain and annoyance of waiting for the next command once again. Shenshen stood nearby and brandished her swords. Pfanne sat on the grass nearby.

"I can't wait to spill some blood," mused Shenshen. Pfanne snorted and Shenshen shook her head, "Are you still thinking about that stupid boy?"

Pfanne blushed, "I...I am _not_!" She truly was, but she didn't feel like being subjected to Shenshen's teasings.

"That's enough out of the both of you," Ael growled, already bitten by the green-eyed monster. He wasn't used to the pressure of being head spymaster and he was attempting to think of all sorts of crafty plans – but couldn't draw anything but a blank. _'I've doomed us all,' _he thought.

Orient was quiet the entire time. He was looking up at the sky and thinking of Sadako's elegant face when he saw the heavy full moon hanging above them.

**IV**

"Why?" breathed Meng.

"Why what?" asked Aunt Wu.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Meng.

Aunt Wu sighed. She was casting bones to see if she could tell the future of this so-called Sadako – a girl she had never seen in her life – but kept coming up with blankets and jumbled messages that made no sense. Meng sat nearby her, tears pouring down her face.

"If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess," said Meng. She was a beautiful young woman now, at the prime of her life, but the fear that their deaths would be upon them within minutes was wearing away at her youthful beauty.

"Sometimes, Meng," said Aunt Wu, "you have to do things that are…unpleasant…in order to survive. This is a strange world we live in now," She recast the bones and cursed quietly when they came out blank again.

"I'm a burden on you," said Meng.

Aunt Wu quickly shook her head; "You are no burden. It's actually nice to have an apprentice to share my time with,"

Because of the drought, their old village had been abandoned and they had gone to Ba Sing Se, hoping that they could make a more decent living there are humble fortune-tellers. Of course, this was their dream before the Fire Lord's orders to capture all of the fortunetellers, soothsayers, prophets, hedgewitches, and other dabbles in darker magic.

"What's wrong?" asked Meng.

Aunt Wu sighed and recollected the bones and started to begin the ritual all over again, "I'm trying to predict the future of the girl – the Fire Lord's grand-daughter he wants me to…help, but I'm not getting a clear message,"

Meng peeked over her shoulder, "What do they say?"

"It makes no sense," answered the fortune-teller, "Look – this bone distinctly says that she'll live a long life while this one says she'll die young and tragically. This one says that she will never find love and another says that she will. Another says she'll be a great queen and another says she'll be a penniless peasant. They're contradicting each other,"

"Has this ever happened before?"

Aunt Wu stared at the bones in her hand and clutched them, "Only once – when I tried casting for someone who was already dead. The bones conflict when the person doesn't exist. As if…they were not _meant_ to…as if…_destiny_ had been interrupted,"

"Interrupt one's destiny?"

The door to the small and squalid room opened. Aunt Wu put the bones away.

"I am not surprised about this," said Aunt Wu under her breath to Meng, "We _are_ doing the devil's work here," She then walked to the door and bowed, "I am overjoyed to see you, Fire Lord Ozai, and your grand-daughter as well,"

* * *

_NOTES OF FUN: Believe it or not, casting bones is an old way of fortune telling used in the real world. Aunt Wu and Meng are the same characters from "The Fortune-teller" episode – except older here with Meng about twenty and Aunt Wu about sixty, I estimate. __As for 'Lady Vita's Dance': it's actually based on a real disease called St. Vitus' Dance or chorea, which causes severe muscles spasms and stops most motor skills and is passed on through your parents. There is no known cure for it. I actually knew someone who had it (and died of it). - Zerosoul_


	17. Chapter XVI: conqueror worm

"_And the people bowed and prayed, _

_To the neon god they made.  
And the sign flashed out its warning, _

_In the words that it was forming.  
And the sign said, _

_"The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls."_

_and whisper'd in the sounds of silence"_

- The Sounds of Silence

_"Out- out are the lights- out all!  
And, over each quivering form,  
The curtain, a funeral pall,  
Comes down with the rush of a storm,  
While the angels, all pallid and wan,  
Uprising, unveiling, affirm  
That the play is the tragedy, "Man,"  
And its hero the Conqueror Worm."_

Edgar Allen Poe, _The Conqueror Worm_

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter XVI: "the conqueror worm (sadako alone)" **

**I**

The room was small because it was located in the tower – the highest point in the castle and it stretched over the entire city. You could look out one of the windows and see everything in Ba Sing Se, it was rumored. Aunt Wu instructed Sadako to lay down on a bed in the middle of the room and lie perfectly flat and still. Sadako was clothes in her simple long white gown. She resembled a corpse – or maybe a marionette without it's master – as she laid there.

Aunt Wu and Meng went about their business. They took out powders and potion and spread them around the bed in circles and triangles and other intricate magical patterns. Slowly, others entered the room and stood nearby the powdered lines. Sadako glimpsed at them and recognized them as the captured hedgewitches and other practitioners of the dark arts – murmuring chants.

"Grandfather…" called Sadako, feeling weary of what was about to occur, "…are you sure about this?"

The Fire Lord smiled at her, but still kept his distance. He stood nearby the doorway, at least three feet from Sadako; "Don't you trust me, grand-daughter? This is the only way,"

"Drink this," said Aunt Wu, offering Sadako a small bowl, though careful not to step on the powder lines. Sadako did as she was told. She drank the murky gray broth deeply and handed the bowl back to Aunt Wu. Aunt Wu then stepped away from Sadako and stood right in front of her, "Sit up Sadako and look directly at me,"

Sadako did as she was told but her eyes locked onto the crystal pendulum Aunt Wu had in hand.

Deep in the underground tunnels of the rebellion to retake Ba Sing Se from the brutal foreigners, Magin made his victory speech to rally morale. 

"Today is the final day!" roared Magin. He brandished his ancestral sword, waving it in the air; "We will take back the city and stop the Fire Nation from succeeding in their hideous goal! We will burn them with their own fire! We shall smash the jewel of their oppression with the hammer of justice!"

The tunnels roared with cheers. Seyvan was the only ones not cheering as they stood out on the future battlefield with all the others above ground. He was too busy thinking of a way to avoid being killed so quickly and easily. It was hours before dawn but time ran so fast when the battle begun.

Meanwhile, Mari and the other Half-Demons stood - positioned amongst the rebels, blending in perfectly and unnoticed by the others.

'_We are ready here, my queen,' _sent Efren with his mind. His group was standing above the rebellion, on the rooftops of the abandoned buildings that enclosed around them.

'_As so are we,' _said various voices amongst the crowd.

'_Wait for my word,' _answered Mari, _'We will not move until the rebellion reaches the castle,' _

'_As you wish, my queen,' _replied Efren and the Half-Demonlings held their positions but were steadily growing impatient with the constant waiting to wreak havoc.

Up in the tower, Aunt Wu spoke to Sadako as she swung the pendulum back and forth.

"_Hear my voice, Sadako, grand-daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, daughter of Fire Prince Zuko, child of both Fire and Water, bender of Water, Earth, Air, and Fire, mistress of the unknown – your fate is at hand,"_ said Aunt Wu.

The other dark magicians joined in, including Meng:

"_Hear nothing but our voice. Speak nothing but our voice. See nothing but the circle. See nothing but the eye of the circle. See everything and focus inwards," _

Sadako's body began to twitch. Her eyes went cloudy and dark and finally her eyelids slid over them. She fell backwards onto the bed and began to slowly twitch and spasm.

The chanting continued on: _"Hear nothing but the pining of your soul. Speak nothing but your soul's voice. See nothing but with your soul's eyes," _

Sadako gasped and began to moan and groaned and cry. Her eyes rolled around in the back of her head and her body began to leap and jerk as if her skeleton was trying to jump out of the flesh that was enclosed around it. Meng stepped forward, since she was the youngest.

"_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, Et lingua eius loquetur indicium."_ Meng chanted. She stepped over the powdered lines, with a small paintbrush in hand and began to etch symbols and sigils into Sadako's skin. As she spoke, Sadako's body began to relax itself and soon she was as cold and still as death, _"Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae,"_

Sadako was still and laid out straight. Slowly, she began to hover in the air and her long luxurious hair floated with her.

"_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison,"_ Meng and the other chanted together, _"O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena, O castitatis lilium," _

Sadako was silent. The dark magicians continued on chanting.

* * *

_Sadako was a little girl again. She was playing in the garden courtyard back at home alongside little Izuri and little Kyrei and her parents were nearby too. The sun was shining brightly outside and Sadako was hoping the day would never ever end. She wanted things to stay like this forever. It was peaceful and happy here._

_"I'm sorry for hurting you, Izuri," little Sadako said._

_'It's okay, Sadako," said little Izuri and handed her some flowers, "It wasn't your fault and I'm okay,"_

_Sadako suddenly felt her father's embrace and he was actually smiling down at her, "I'm proud of you, Sadako. I'm happy you're my daughter,"_

_"And I'm happy you're my daughter as well," said her mother, "I don't want another child, because you're perfect the way you are, Sadako,"_

_"You're our favorite sister, Sadako," asid Izuri and Kyrei, "And we'll never abandon you,"_

_"That's good," said little Sadako, "because I hate being lonely. I want things to stay the way they are. I want us all to stay together and I don't want any of you to leave me alone,"_

_"We love you, Sadako," they all said._

* * *

Pale yellow-orange ribbons were streaking across the sky as they chanted. Down below in the city square, hundreds of men, women, youths, and children gathered and marched forward – armed with weapons of various types and dressed as designated rebels. The Fire Nation guards of the city saw them and blew the emergency horn.

They marched silently on.

Finally, when they were within yards of the gate of the palace, Magin raised his sword in the air and let out a yell:

"For Ba Sing Se! For Omashu! For fallen kings and queens! For the Earth Kingdom! Let us drive the invaders out and away!"

The onslaught had begun. The warning had been sounded and rang throughout the castle.

The rebels rushed forward and killed all those in their past. Magin was on the frontlines and easily cut down several guards. They raced through the palace, storming through rooms and hallways and attacking all those in their path. Soon, all the guards were dead and they were looking for nobles to kill as well.

"_Ozai!"_ roared Magin, _"Where are you? Where is your great weapon? Show me your face, you coward!" _

There was only the sound of rebels unleashing pent up rage and anger upon those around them that they saw fit to be punished by them. Finally, Orient pushed through several walls of soldiers and grasped Magin by the shoulder.

"What do you want?" demanded Magin.

"Magin, you idiot!" yelled Orient, "There's no-one here!"

"What do you mean – no one here?" yelled Magin.

"All the nobles are gone! We're the only ones in the palace!" yelled Orient; "We've been tricked!"

The young spymaster was right. A rebel soon realized that he had not stabbed a Fire Nation noble in the chest but a dummy stuffed with hay. The fighting soon ceased and puzzled rebels looked around. They were only a fraction of the rebel army, but they soon realized that the tide of their personal war had changed.

"How unfortunate," said a voice.

Everyone looked to see it was Magin's lady-friend. She smiled at them and rushed through the palace gates. Magin was about to follow her when the gates were suddenly slammed shut in front of him and barred from the outside. The rebels then began to panic like mice in a flooding cage and rushed to the other entrances and exits to find that they too had been barred and locked from the outside.

"We're trapped, oh by the Sacred Trees…we're trapped," said Orient.

"She betrayed me…" breathed Magin.

Outside of the palace gates, Zula smiled to herself as she heard the souls clamor inside, scraping at the walls and banging at the wooden doors so that they could be let out – pleading for mercy. Seyvan stood next to her, as he secured the door.

"Shall we burn it?" asked one of the soldiers.

"No, my father has something else in mind," said Zula. She look at Seyvan, "Give him the signal. It is time for his…" She chuckled. "…_cannon_ to be deployed,"

Seyvan nodded. Blotting out screaming Pfini's face, he pulled a mirror out of his pocket and aimed it so that it would send flashes up to the high tower of the castle. Fire Lord Ozai was leaning out the window and nodded, understanding the signal. He turned to the dark magicians.

"It has begun," said Fire Lord Ozai, "Awaken her,"

The chanting stopped mid-sentence and silence filled the room. There was a panicked hustle and bustle out of the tower as everyone emptied the room, leaving Sadako alone. They rushed done the stairs – some that could not move fast enough were trampled. Even down below, Zula, Seyvan, and the soldiers outside ran away from the castle – knowing that they had to have as much distance between the tower and themselves as possible. Fire Lord Ozai and the other took the secret passageways beneath the palace where the Fire Nation nobles were hiding.

Sadako groaned, moaned and finally let out a piercing scream. A scream that shattered the glass windows and the eardrums of the rebels trapped in the castle.

The sky darkened and swirled suddenly. Heavy rain began to pour on Sadako and she looked up at her family.

* * *

"_I'm getting wet. Can we go inside now?" asked little Sadako. _

"_You! You! YOU!" yelled little Izuri. He suddenly shifted and changed and he was an adult. He towered over Sadako, "You always think about yourself! You're a horrible and selfish brat! I wish you never were my sister!" _

_Sadako wasn't sure how to respond. Her father soon stood up – towering over her as well. _

"_And you're a weird little freak!" yelled her father, "You were never a normal child! You're an abortion of a human being! I wish you had never been born! I'm ashamed to have brought such an ugly and hideous creature into the world!" _

_Sadako backed away, tears rolling down her eyes. Her family twisted and turned and they were gigantic monsters while Sadako was still a little girl. _

"_You ruined my life!" screamed her mother; "I never wanted you! I did everything to kill you and it never worked! It's as if you wanted to life – you little monster, you little cretin! Why didn't you die a long time ago!" _

"_You hurt people because you think it's fun!" yelled Kyrei. He was as tall the rest of them and the fiercest, "You don't care about anyone else except for yourself! You're an embarrassment to our family! I wish you died a long time ago!" _

_Sadako was getting smaller and smaller. Finally, she did the only thing she could and that was run away. She ran from the courtyard and into the castle nearby. She could hear her family's footsteps closing in on her. _

* * *

The ground began to quiver and shake as Sadako thrashed and twisted and contorted and turned her body. The ground began to shake and vibrate even more. Soon, rock came falling down from the ceilings of the palace in bigger and bigger chunks. Down on the castle floor, people scrambled to try and find an escape. Orient was one of these people.

Finally, the ground ruptured open – huge wounds in the earth.

Rebels below screamed their lives out moment before they heads were smashed in by tumbling rocks from the ceiling or they slipped within the gigantic cracks in the earth. Another rupture went through not only the palace but also the entire city. The crack stretched from where the high tower stood all the way into tower. It was deep enough to expose the underground tunnels to fresh air – the first time in a hundred years.

Sadako was running. She was running for her life. She came to a long hallway and at the end was a shadowy figure. She ran towards it, hoping it was someone that could help. When she reached the end of the tunnel, she grabbed onto the person.

* * *

"_You have to help me!" Sadako pleaded, "My family! They're after–"_

"_Why should I help you?" demanded the person. It was Orient, "You're a stuck up, egotistical bitch! I tried to help you and you just turned me away like you do with everyone else! No wonder your family hates you! You should have done the whole world a favor and died a long time ago!" _

_Sadako backed away and she did her best to run away, but everywhere she ran was like a maze. The various hallways seemed to go no-where at all. Finally, she found a doorway and opened it. It was her bedroom. Standing in it was Seyvan, Ashes, and Pepper. _

"_Seyvan! Ashes! Pepper!" Sadako said, "Help me!" _

"_Help you? Get real!" said Seyvan. _

"_Who would help you?" said Pepper. _

"_You're a disgrace," said Ashes. Her voice was deep and booming – like a judgmental goddess._

_Sadako ran again. _

* * *

Sadako let out another piercing scream and fire ruptured from all the candles in the palace and the palace was a blaze. The rebels trapped inside screamed and screamed as thick smoke smothered them and the skin was burned off their bodies. Orient gasped and panted as he was buried alive under charred bodies.

Meanwhile, the second wave of the rebellion went through the city, with the Half-Demons unknowingly among them.

'_Now!' _commanded Mari.

Howls ruptured through the city and the rebels froze in terror as a hundred wolves dived down from the skies and attacked them. They tore out necks and clawed out eyes, forcing back the rebels. Then ravens came down as well – gigantic godlike birds of prey – that swooped down and carried off many, while some tore out the entrails or eyes of some.

Carnage and gore was carried out in the streets as the east and north wings of the palace of Ba Sing Se collapsed upon itself.

Sadako screamed and every window in the palace shattered and jammed into the eyes and flesh of those nearby – torturing some and blinding others. Some rebels who could hear the screams swallowed their own tongues or bled out their eyes and nose.

* * *

_Sadako was running through the palace, seeking an escape. She was running down another hallway and saw the outside door. Morshyd! She instantly thought of him and clamored for the door. He was her last hope! He would protect!_

"_Get over here!" said her father's voice. He grabbed her hair and yanked her back. Sadako screamed as she felt herself fall backward and the back of her head slam against the hard ground. Her vision grew fuzzy. _

_She saw that faces of her family. Mother. Father. Sisters. Brothers. Uncles. Aunts. Cousins. All screaming the same thing. Their faces spinning and spinning into a colorful hideous whirlwind and manifesting what was Sadako feared the most of all. And from the depths of this hideous creature – the fears and doubts and dreads and nightmares made flesh, made real, made blood, made bone – a gigantic wiggling, wormlike mass of evil and all things ugly and nightmarish in Sadako's mind faced her now, the gaping maw open and ready for devouring of her soul. All the many faces that stick to its body screamed and shouted the same thing: _

"_MONSTER." _

* * *

The streets of Ba Sing Se ran red with blood. Men's blood, women's blood, youth's blood, and children's blood all mingled and meshed together into one crimson river of life and poured downwind and pooled into large lakes. Carnage laid in the streets as bodies were piled on top of bodies and ravens made feasts of the human carcasses – a buffet of the dead – as they made use to eyes and entrails.

Those who had survived the slaughtering of the rebels laid with shattered minds – filled with nightmarish visions that no sane man dare comprehend – a needed delirium in reaction to what they had witnessed with their own eyes. Some awaited the ravens, welcoming them. Some mutilated themselves; not being able to deal with the images burned into their mind.

Over the city of Ba Sing Se – there was a void of silence and the stench of blood, death, and fear.

In the high tower laid Sadako, pale and still as death until Fire Lord Ozai entered the tower and took her by the hand. She rose out of her trance and looked at her grandfather. She could barely speak. She could not utter any words. He understood and simply guided her outside.

**II**

High up on the main tower, cinders flew up in the air. The wind was fighting Sadako's fires as they slowly died down. The sun was inching towards the mountains in the distance. It too had witnessed the slaughtering and wished to see no more.

Sadako looked down as her hair whipped up behind her. She could utter no words. She watched as the wind betrayed Ba Sing Se and blew the small fires into large blazing gods made of embers that seemed to devour all of the buildings and the foolish people who dared venture into the street. Some of the cinders touched her skin and burnt it, but she did not flinch towards it. Her eyes were still cold and dark.

"Look at this, granddaughter," stated the Fire Lord, "Today, you see the dawn of the Empire of Fire,"

Sadako was shaking. All she could do was repeat, "...empire of fire…"

"Yes, and when I am gone you shall rule it as well as I have," said the Fire Lord, "and these lands shall be reunited like they were thousands and thousands of years ago. A new peace shall prevail over the land, and a brand new future for you and your generation and even your children,"

Sadako's eyes were focused on the dying people below. She was straining to speak and her voice was impossibly soft, "Yes grandfather,"

The Fire Lord said, "This is possibly the greatest gift I could have given you, granddaughter – a new hope for your future. What do you say to that?"

Sadako cannot think. There are too many things blocking her mind. The images of her parents. The images of her three brothers and two sisters. Their faces. The pleasantness and the anger. Was it all a dream or was it all reality? She doesn't know what to say or think.

Sadako could not reply to her grandfather. All she wanted to do was go back. Go back before the horrible nightmares and the giant creature made of faces. Before the pain and the anguish. Before everything that was making her shake and act like a frightened child.

'_I want to go back,' _Sadako thought. She stood on the ledge of the tower and stretched out her arms.

"Sadako!" cried Fire Lord Ozai, "Get down from there!"

Sadako could not hear him.

'_I want to go back to before. I want to go back,' _Sadako thought.

"Sadako, I order you to get off that ledge right now!" commanded Fire Lord Ozai.

_(Sadako.)_

"…Orient?" whispered Sadako.

_(Go back then, Sadako. Go back to the beginning.) _

"…Orient, is that you?" Sadako whispered.

_(Go back to where it all began. Go back and see what happened so long ago to you, Sadako, my love. Go back. Go back. Go back…) _

"Then I shall," said Sadako.

She leapt off before Ozai could snatch her.

**III**

"SADAKO!" he yelled.

Sadako was falling.

'_I'm going back. Before everything else. Then I'll be happy..' _Sadako thought.

_(SADAKO!) _

Sadako's eyes opened wide.

"…who's that?" whispered Sadako.

_Sadako looked up to see Morshyd Blackheart floating down next to her. He looked at Sadako sternly. _

_(Sadako, what are you doing?) demanded Morshyd. _

"I'm going back to before," answered Sadako.

_(Back? Sadako, you can't go back!) said Morshyd, (Sadako, you can't turn time backwards – no matter how hard you want to! It's against the laws!)_

"I was happy before," said Sadako, "I'm not happy now," She cried. "Oh, Morshyd – everyone is dead! Orient is dead! It's my fault! I know it is…"

_(That maybe true but what you're about to do won't make up for it,) said Morshyd, (and giving up is something I won't forgive of you. It's weak to give in so easily to pain. Have I taught you nothing?) _

"But…Morshyd…the pain…the death…" breathed Sadako.

_Morshyd said nothing as he faded away. _

"Morshyd, wait!" said Sadako. She clenched her teeth and cursed Morshyd for dashing her dreams of returning back to the peaceful past against the craggy rocks of reality. She let out a sigh and her whole body shuddered.

Sadako's body was nearby the ground and Fire Lord Ozai held his breath. Suddenly, Sadako slowed down to a stop and hovered – simply hovered – in mid-air. Then she gently placed her on the ground and looked around.

Darkness had fallen all around her and the rivers were red with blood.

"I'll show you who's weak…Morshyd Blackheart," breathed Sadako.

She collapsed onto the ground and fell into the darkness of sleep as the Empire of Fire rose out of the ashes of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

_Thus ends the first act of the 'reset destiny' saga. We have officially caught up with the prologue. The special Latin chant was actually the lines from the 'elfen lied' opening song. Oh, and Sadako's nightmare is best read while listening to 'hindi sad diamonds' on the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. Well, now that the first part is done...here, there be dragons from now on. - Zerosoul_


	18. Chapter XVII: two brothers and one siste

"_It broke into pieces_

_It's like a work of glass_

_I'm gathering up pieces of my memory_

_You realize those important to you_

_After whenever you lose them"_

undo

_"the Cambridge ladies who live in furnished souls  
are unbeautiful and have comfortable minds  
(also, with the church's protestant blessings  
daughters,unscented shapeless spirited)"_

- e.e. cummings, _the Cambridge ladies who live in furnished souls_

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter XVII: "two brothers and one sister"**

**I**

The rasp of the door sent more than one message to his perfectly trained ears (blindness since birth will do that to you). The footsteps were light – pitter-patter beat, so it had to be his younger brother.

"Get out of my room, Kyrei," said Izuri.

"Why _should_ I?" snorted the 13-year-old in his newfound "I-don't-have-to-do-what-you-say" snotty tone. "_You're_ not the boss of me,"

"I'm _going_ to be the boss of you if you don't get out of my room," answered Izuri, "So _get_ out before I _throw_ you out,"

The younger brother folded his arms, "I'll tell Mom,"

"How long are you going to keep on whining to _Mama_ about everything? Gods, you're such a _kid_,"

Calling Kyrei a 'kid' at this point was like saying he was the scum of the earth. He knotted his fists against his hips and yelled, red faced and frustrated, "I am _not_! _I am not a kid!_"

Izuri was a simple young man with simple beliefs. One of those beliefs was that his room was his sanctuary. His safe house from the hectic world. Here in his room, he knew where everything was and didn't end up stumbling over things. Here, this was his favorite place in entire palace grounds and it was going to stay that. And having Kyrei here was not only irritating but it was ruining his mid-morning ritual of a little peace and quiet and having a moment to himself to contemplate.

So, this was where a fight started between the two, which wasn't unusual at this point in their lives – where sibling rivalry as at it's peak.

"Ow, you little _bastard_!" swore Izuri, as he tumbled into the hallway, trying to get Kyrei off of his arm.

"That's what you get for _kicking_ me, you jackass!" yelled Kyrei. He had a death grip on his brother. He wasn't going to leave the room peacefully. It wasn't the room itself, but the principal behind it and he stood beside that principal without faltering.

"You _bit_ me!"

"Stop _hitting_ me!"

And so on until Kyrei made a very clever observation.

"…hey, where's _Dad_?" said Kyrei.

Izuri blinked, temporarily distracted by the query. He searched around himself with his ears and realized he couldn't hear the footsteps of his parents running towards them to break up the fight or the shouts of his father telling them to stop it. There was an eerie silent. The silence made the two brothers edgy and their fight was quickly forgotten.

"Where _are_ Mom and Dad?" asked Izuri.

"That's what _I'd_ like to know," said Kyrei, "They're usually _here_ by now,"

The search began and the two brothers looked around the wing of the palace to find that not only were their parents missing, but so was their uncle. The entire wing of the palace was strangely vacant. They stepped outside and into the garden courtyard to see the twins standing there, conversing amongst themselves. They saw the two of them and immediately stopped their conversation.

"I thought we told you two _weirdoes_ that you're not allowed here," Izuri said.

"As if we would listen to the likes of you," said Sing.

"We're the products of superior breeding," said Song, "We don't have to listen to you _mongrels_,"

"Who are you calling a _mongrel_?" asked Kyrei, "Last time I checked, we were next in line for the throne and not _you_,"

"Come on, Kyrei," said Izuri, "we've got _better_ things to do than argue with Creepy and Ugly,"

Sing huffed, "If you're thinking about looking for Aunt Sutashia, then forget it. She's gone,"

Song nodded, "As so are the other adults. _We've_ already checked,"

Izuri blinked, not believing his ears. Kyrei glared at the two of them.

"Why should we believe _you_?" said Kyrei.

"Don't you get it?" asked Song.

"If all the adults are gone, that means something important must be going on," said Sing.

"They're probably meeting altogether as we speak," said Song.

"I don't believe it," said Kyrei.

Izuri paused and sighed, "I never believed I'd say this, but they're telling the truth. If Mom and Dad are gone, and if our Uncle is gone too, that means that all the adults are probably gone,"

Kyrei looked at his older brother, "Gone _where_?"

"Well, it's _obvious_," said Song.

"There's a lot of adults in the palace, so they have to meet somewhere with enough room," said Sing.

"And it has to be very important, so they're going to want to be able to say there for a while and discuss it," said Song.

"And they don't want _us_ involved because it's an 'adult matter'," inquired Izuri.

"Exactly," said Sing.

Kyrei folded his arms, "So what _now_?"

There was an intermission of three minutes for thought. Sing looked at Song. Song looked at Izuri. Izuri looked at Kyrei.

"I think I speak for everyone here," said Izuri, "when I propose that we go and find out what's going on,"

"'_Go and find out'_?" asked Kyrei, "You mean go and look for them?"

"He means go and spy on them," said Sing.

"You're kidding, right?" said Kyrei, "You guys know how the adults are here! They're really secret about their meetings! If we get _caught_ spying on them, we can get into serious trouble! We can get grounded for weeks!"

"Don't be a _moron_, Kyrei," said Izuri, "If we get caught, Dad will tan _both_ our hides,"

"I can't deny that our father will do the same," said Song.

"But sneaking in…and listening in…" said Sing, with a crafty smile, "…sounds like a ridiculous amount of _fun_,"

"I agree with my other half," said Song.

"Okay," said Izuri, "so we'll draw a _temporary_ truce for now,"

"Agreed," said Sing and Song.

"I don't know about this…" said Kyrei.

"Don't be a wimp," replied Izuri.

"There's only one problem," said Sing, "we have no idea where the adults have gone. They could be anywhere in the palace,"

Izuri soon developed a complicated and intricate plan to somehow find out where their parents were when a twig snapped. He looked up and he heard small footsteps stepping into the garden courtyard. He looked towards the intruder – it was someone smaller than Kyrei, meaning it could only be one person.

"What are you _doing_ here, Zhen?" asked Kyrei.

The small girl looked up at her older brother. Her dark hair an out of control mess, her lips full and pouty, and still very small and adorable for her age. She stuck out her lips and made a face.

"What do you mean 'what am _I_ doing here'? What are _you_ doing here with the creepy twins?" demanded Zhen, "And what are you all doing? And what's this talk about 'spying' on our parents?"

Izuri made a face, "Dammit, Zhen! How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough, I guess," said Zhen.

"Zhen, why aren't you with Mom?" asked Kyrei.

"Because of what happened last time," replied the little girl.

"Ah. Yes. The infamous 'Grandfather' incident," said Sing.

"We heard of such," said Song.

"As if the whole castle hasn't," added Sing.

Zhen blinked.

"I've always wondered - do you two plan on _marrying_ other people or just each other?" asked Zhen to Sing and Song, "because I think the gene pool in this family is retarded enough - with people getting it on with their cousins and all. I mean, come on, incest may seem like a good idea at the time but it's got bad side effects later on – like your kids having no eyelids,"

A minute of silent passed, as it usually did after Zhen spoke in such a tone.

"How did your _five_-_year-old_ learn how to talk with the snottiness of a _teenager_?" Song asked Izuri.

"We _really_ don't know," said Izuri.

"It's not my fault if _I'm_ a child prodigy and _you_ guys are all clueless," says Zhen. She folded her arms, "So are we sneaking in our not?"

"Who said you could come?" growled Kyrei.

"Okay, I'll stay here," said Zhen, "but I guess you guys don't want to know where the adults are actually meeting. It's a big palace and you could get lost,"

Izuri made a face, "And how do you know about that?"

"You'd be surprised how much people don't notice a five-year-old kid," says Zhen.

"They'd notice an obnoxious brat though," answers Kyrei.

"Look who's talking!" says Zhen, "Just because you now jack off in bed at night doesn't mean you're not a kid,"

"Yes, yes, we're _all_ aware of what a nocturnal emission is," interrupted Song before Kyrei could reply.

"So are we going or not?" Sing demanded.

"We're going," Izuri said, "but we need a plan if we don't want to get caught,"

**II**

"…the princess is on the eve of her sixteenth birthday," Aunt Sutashia stated. She noticed Zuko's eyes were half-open. She made a face, _"WAKE UP ALREADY! THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER'S FUTURE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" _

Zuko's hair visibly stood on edge. He glared at her.

"I was removed from my bed at daybreak," explained Zuko, "after a long day of dealing with two battling brothers and a know-it-all little girl who talks ten years older than she actually is. My adult daughters insists on bringing _their_ kids here on a daily basis. Their kids _insist_ on not being able to sit still and climbing all over me like I'm sort of tree. My hair is starting to turn gray early. _And you're wondering why I'm tired?_"

"You need at least attempt to stay awake through this," said Katara.

"You're next in line for the throne," said Suryan, "And you're Sadako's father on top of that. Only you can make the decision to decide who she marries,"

Zuko sighed and rubbed his temples. This whole conversation was giving him an argument. He could be sleeping in his bed right now, but instead he has been crowded in a room with all of his annoying relatives (and his wife) talking about a life changing decision and he was fatigued from the entire day.

"Okay, refresh my memory as to why I'm here again," said Zuko.

"I got a letter from Sadako," Katara said, "saying that she was coming home before her sixteenth birthday so that she could celebrate it at home,"

"Knowing Ozai," said Aunt Sutashia, "he probably wants Sadako safe in the capital for this event,"

"Sadako will be sixteen within a month or so," Suryan said, "meaning that she is at marriageable age. The man who marries Sadako will be Fire Lord after Zuko and considering the current political status – that means king of the nations. There will be _a lot_ people wanting that position,"

"I've already gotten letter previous to this asking for Sadako's hand in marriage," Katara added, "As her father, you are the only one with the authority to see who marries her,"

A long silence filled the room.

"To tell the truth," said Zuko, "I don't think Sadako is the _marrying_ type,"

"That doesn't _matter_!" said Aunt Sutashia, "The marriage will probably be more political than anything else. Sadako is royalty and she has to marry someone of equal or higher standing," She folded her arms. "She needs to marry someone who will be a wise and responsible ruler as Fire Lord,"

'_Which I highly doubt,' _thought Zuko. He sighed, "I think Sadako should have some say in this. You know how she gets when she feels she's being forced into something – she becomes difficult"

Outside of the doors, Izuri has his ear pressed against the door.

"What's going on?" Kyrei whined, impatient as usual.

"Shut for a second," answers Izuri. He grumbles and shakes his head; "The doors are too thick. Even with my hearing I can only hear a whole bunch of mumbling,"

"Any idea what the mumbling is about?" asked Sing.

"Something about Sadako," said Izuri.

"_Sadako_?" said Song, "Is she coming home?"

"Maybe," said Izuri, with a shrug, "she's been away for long enough,"

"Well, she should be about…what age?" said Kyrei.

"Sixteen," said Izuri, after a brief calculation, "and we all know what that means,"

"Who the hell is 'Sadako'?" demanded Zhen.

"She's our older sister, you know that," said Kyrei.

"No, she doesn't," said Izuri, "Zhen never _met_ Sadako. She was born _after_ Sadako left for the Earth Kingdom. And Mom doesn't talk about Sadako being gone for so long,"

"I don't see what the big _deal_ is," grumbles Zhen.

"Sadako is the oldest," said Song.

"Meaning that whoever Sadako marries her…" said Sing.

"…becomes the next Fire Lord after your father," said Song.

"What happens if she _never_ marries?" asked Zhen. She had a strong craving to gobble up any information that wasn't known to her.

"If Sadako never marries, that means it goes to the next in line," replied Izuri, "I'm out because I'm blind, meaning Kyrei would probably be next if he's of the age. If anything happens to Kyrei, then either Sing's husband or Song, but since they're both twins and born at the same time, it'll have to be a timed contest. So, whoever gets what first will be in charge. If they're gone…then someone else will probably grab the crown. Maybe an uncle or distant cousin. Pretty much, any guy with a hint of royal blood can take the crown by force if they want to,"

"This is going to be problem," said Sing.

"Why?" asks Kyrei.

"Sadako's husband is Fire Lord, meaning that he controls the castle," said Song.

"What if her husband isn't exactly the nicest person around?" said Sing.

"He'll make our lives a living hell," said Song.

"Which is probably why all the adults are meeting," said Izuri, "It's an arranged marriage, so it'll probably be for more political reasons,"

Zhen grumbles, "There's got to be a way to hear better,"

Sing and Song looked at each other.

"There is _one_ way," they both said.

Inside, the entire room was divided on the idea of whether or not Sadako should be involvement in her own marriage. Katara and Suryan sat nearby and watched the adults bicker back and forth about the fate of the young woman.

"Sadako is sixteen – meaning that she is an adult," explained Zuko, "She should be able to decide whom she wants to marry and whom she doesn't!"

"You're her father, you should know what's best for her!" argued Aunt Sutashia, "And marrying because you love someone often has worse consequences rather than marrying them because they have high standing!"

"But high standing in the world doesn't mean she'll be _happy_," said Zuko, "And _everyone_ in this room knows what happens when Sadako is unhappy,"

On the other side of a mask hanging on the wall, Zhen looked with wide eyes and listened in one the adults, watching them through large crimson eyes. The space was tiny and she sitting on top of Izuri's shoulder.

"How did you guys find this place?" whispered Kyrei.

"Running from our mother one day," answered Sing.

"She threatened to beat the living daylights out of us so we had to find a hiding place and fast," said Song.

"Our mother's what you would call a 'mean drunk'," said Sing.

"We found this place a while ago, quite by accident," said Song.

"I can't _see_, moron!" complained Zhen, kicking Izuri in his leg. "Gimme a boost,"

"Why should I give you a boost. You just kicked me!" growled Izuri.

"I'll kick you again if you don't," grumbled Zhen.

Izuri begrudgingly gave let Zhen sit on his shoulder. Zhen looked through the eyes of the mask.

"What do you see?" asked Kyrei. He was too short to see and too big to be picked up.

"Adults talking," relayed Zhen, "about something. I see Mom and Dad…and Uncles…and Aunts…and everybody I think,"

"They're probably talking about Sadako," said Izuri.

"Can you hear anything?" asked Kyrei.

"If you would _shut_ _up_ for a minute, I could," replied Zhen. Zhen pressed her little ear to the eye of the mask. "Okay, I can hear some things. They're talking a lot about marriage and stuff. And that Sadako person,"

"My hunch was right after all," said Izuri. "This whole meeting _is_ about Sadako," He realized something. "She's probably coming home soon if there's such a big fuss about it,"

"Well," said Kyrei, "she had to come home sooner or later. I mean, how long has she been away? It's been more than a year,"

"About three years," said Sing.

They would have continued this conversation on longer, if Zhen had not sneezed suddenly and quite loudly.

**III**

"The _fact_ of the matter," said Katara, interrupting the loud and obnoxious argument, "is that Sadako is coming home soon. _Before_ she comes home, we should all ready be screening possible husbands and–"

A mask hanging from the wall decided to sneeze. An awkward silence filled the room.

Suryan blinked, "…did that mask just _sneeze_?"

"I _hope_ not," grumbled Zuko. He moved away from the table he was sitting at and opened the door casually. He saw Kyrei, Izuri, Zhen, Sing, and Song talking in the hallway. They looked bored and uninterested in whatever was going on.

"What are you kids doing?" asked Zuko.

His reply was a variety of "Nothing".

With suspicious eyes, he closed the door quietly.

"Well, they were _obviously_ listening to us," said Zuko. He had know all of the kids for years and knew that when the time comes that Sing and Song and Kyrei and Izuri are talking and not fighting each other, something strange is occurring.

"I suppose there will be plenty of time to discuss Sadako's future," said Aunt Sutashia.

Out in the hallway, the five exhaled. Izuri whacked Zhen in the back of her head.

"Why did you sneeze at that time?" demanded Izuri.

"Quit acting like it's _my_ fault!" said Zhen. She kicked Izuri in his shins as hard as she could, "That place is all dusty! How can you _not_ sneeze?"

"At least we got out of there in time," said Sing.

Izuri was suspending Zhen in the air by her ankles, hanging her upside down. The five-year-old was screaming at him that he had an unfair advantage of being taller and stronger. Inside the meeting room, the commotion from outside echoed.

"Excuse me, I have to go yell at one of my sons and daughters," said Zuko with a sigh. He left the room, yelling for Izuri to put down his sister and for Zhen to stop biting her brother's arm.


	19. Chapter XVIII: queen of hearts

_"The world without you_

_Is just like a jigsaw puzzle _

_It's still eternally missing pieces and incomplete _

_Because it's impossible"_

- undo

"—_I've heard of hearts unkind, kind deeds  
With coldness still returning;  
Alas! the gratitude of men  
Hath oftener left me mourning."_  
– William Wordsworth

* * *

**reset destiny; chapter XVII: "queen of hearts (sadako comes home)"**

**I**

The boats leaving Ba Sing Se were sparse so the returning members of the castle came back home in small pairs. The first boat to arrive in the harbor included no one anyone wanted to greet, not even her own family, and that lady was Azula.

Espionage, double-crossing, and a life of lies and secrecy made home seem boring but home was home after all. With the job done in the Earth Kingdom and his father's will and wants come true and in place, she could finally rest. There was no welcoming committee to greet her on her safe return, and she was just fine with that. She took a carriage straight to the palace and entered the miserable little tower she called her 'home'.

She found that her family had enjoyed her absence and gone on with their lives without interruption. Her husband Suryan was lying in bed, watching them from the window.

"You're back," said Suryan, mildly interested. "How was the Earth Kingdom?"

Azula grunted and had a servant carefully unpack her things and put them away nice and neat. She sat on the bed and looked at Suryan, "Boring,"

"Besides the killing of the rebels," said Suryan.

Azula smirked, "That was simple. They were just a bunch of malcontents from Omashu really. They didn't have any real skills and since their perfect government system collapsed years ago, Ba Sing Se was in complete chaos anyway," She sighed. "But that's business and this is pleasure right now,"

'_You mean your latest lover rejected you again,' _considered Suryan. He wasn't an idiot like Azula, or perhaps everyone else in the castle thought. He was very aware of Azula's private affairs, but chose to remain oblivious. Why bring it up anyway? As if they had any love between the both of them to consider and certainly Sing and Song weren't effected by it.

"Where are my two beautiful children?" asked Azula.

Hiding, of course. As soon as Sing and Song had heard that their mother was returning, they found a hiding hole somewhere in the castle and stayed there for days on end. Suryan couldn't blame them and brought them food. Every time he saw them, Sing would always ask with desperate looking eyes, "When will she leave?" and he couldn't give her an answer.

The greatest fear was that she may _stay_. If that occurred, the two would have to come sooner or later, or have Azula look for them. Certainly she would grow suspicious enough to go and look for them.

It wasn't long before Azula was passed out on the bed with a wine bottle in hand. Suryan chose this time to sneak out of their little home, give some food to Sing and Song, and see Beelzebub and Morningstar. He hadn't seen them as much, since he had been preoccupied with taking care of Sing and Song. They had crossed paths, and said "Hello" and "Good-bye" but there was something distant about them.

When he arrived at the home, it was more distant. The house was strangely vacant without Grimm or Lilith. But then again, most of the younger generation of angels and demons had left for the city to blend in with humans. Oddly enough, Sachiel and Gabriel were present in.

"I thought angels hated demons," said Suryan as Sachiel invited him to tea. Here he could finally drop the façade he had built for himself at the palace. He spread his wings out around him and sipping blood, although he wanted the tea.

"Oh, we doan hate each other really, kid," said Beelzebub. He coughed a bit. He was lying in a long stretch couch, wrapped in a blanket. He was pale. "We just think differently and now…well, things are as different as they ever were,"

Suryan tilted his head, "Meaning…?"

"Are you aware of the rules?" asked Gabriel, "Between angels and demons at least,"

Suryan shrugged, "There are a ton,"

"Specifically dealing with the rules of marriage and children." said Gabriel.

Suryan scanned his memory, "I remember something about angels and demons,"

"Angels and demons must _never_ mix," said Gabriel, tone darkening, "for if they did the product would be a soulless creature that lives by killing other forms of life. We call them Wild Ones–filled with madness and only seeking to kill and kill and kill to sate its unholy hunger. These creatures must be killed in infancy before they become too strong,"

'Nothin' but trouble," said Beelzebub, "They feed and feed and feed and cause problems for the rest of us. And they kill and attack mindlessly and everyone suffers 'cuz o one little Wild One. We kill 'em…" He added. "…we kill 'em 'n we kill the parents too,"

Suryan's memory chimed in.

'_I wish it, kid! I really do!' Beelzebub said, laughing bitterly, 'No, Lillith was screwing with an angel,'_

"…my…my gods…you…you _killed_ her…" breathed Suryan. "You _killed_ your own _daughter_…"

Sachiel and Gabriel, sensing the conversation was taking another turn, decided to quietly exit the house and return to their own. Morningstar sat next to Beelzebub. Suryan sat on the couch across from them.

"We had no choice in the matter," said Morningstar, quietly, "Lillith and Shamshel had broken a rule that must never be broken – no matter the cost of it. A Wild One would be a danger to us all. It would upset the delicate balance of everything we have worked so hard for. You understand, right?"

What was there to say? He had to bury the disgust, the rising nausea he was feeling. He looked at the floor and quietly said, "Yes."

**II**

The next day, the second person to arrive was Uncle Iroh. At first his arrival was quiet, coming by a small boat that had just landed in the port, but was made louder by Aunt Sutashia's presence. As long as he had been gone from his homeland, this one woman had not forgotten him.

"_You bastard!" _

She had not forgotten her anger as well. Uncle Iroh found that his hope of returning home had turned into another case of "Outrun and hide from Sutashia before she beats you into a pulp for not telling her about what happened to Zuko until it was too late and she never forgave you because you never got the chance to say you were sorry since you were gone for so long".

Zuko, as overjoyed as he would be to finally see his uncle and long time friend again after so many years, was facing another issue at home.

"I want you to talk to your son." Katara said to him, earlier that morning.

"Why is it _I_ always get the problem child?" he asked.

"Because you're their father." Katara replied.

He groaned, "Which _one_?"

"Izuri."

"What did he do?"

"More or less _who_."

"…come again?"

"Your son, Izuri, is becoming a skirt chaser."

"He wants to sow his wild oats–it's natural."

"Not with almost every girl he sees!" She sighed. "I know that he's a young man and that he has urges but it worries me that he's maybe using his blindness to get sympathy from these girls. Not only that, but there's health and pregnancy issues. And as his father you–"

A lecture was the worst thing she could inflict since she could go on for hours, "Okay, okay, okay – I'll talk to him. Where is he?"

"It sounds like he'll be here right about…now."

As timed, Kyrei came frantically running down the hallway, being chased by an angered Izuri.

"Take your beating like a man!" yelled Izuri, chasing his

"You can't make me!" yelled Kyrei, still running.

It took the father little time to find his older son biting, scratching, kicking, and punching his younger brother while rolling around on the floor on the end of the hallway. However, it took him a long time to pry the battling brothers apart.

"What is it with you two? You're supposed to be brothers – not trying to claw each other's eyes out every day!" said Zuko after he finally managed to wrestle Izuri off of Kyrei.

"He started it!" Kyrei said.

"He being a pain!" Izuri said.

"Jerk!" Kyrei said.

"Brat!"

Kyrei kicked Izuri in the shins and their father separated them before another fight could occur. "Now listen the both of you, I don't want anymore fighting." said Zuko, "So I want you two to apologize to each other?"

"You never apologized to Aunt Azula." said Izuri.

"Your aunt is a bitch." said Zuko, "Everyone in the family knows and accepts it."

"Dad, there's some old fat guy in the courtyard saying he knows you." said Zhen, walking in.

Zuko paled, "Zhen…how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear Auntie is a bitch." Zhen said.

The curse of having a daughter that was the equivalent of a parrot. "Can you do me favor and not repeat those words to your aunt…or your mother?" asked Zuko.

The little girl folded her arms, "It's gonna cost you, but back to the matter at hand – Dad what are we gonna do about the old, fat guy hanging around in our courtyard?"

"What was a grown man doing in our courtyard?" said Zuko.

"He told me his name was Iroh and that he was our uncle, or maybe your uncle and he's our great uncle or something. He said he was hiding from Aunt Sutashia." said Zhen, "I think he's a crazy homeless guy. Can I call the soldiers to beat him up?"

"_NO_!" yelled Zuko, "If he's hiding from Sutashia, it's definitely your uncle."

Zhen paused, "…umm…when you say 'no'…"

"Zhen, what did you do?" said Zuko.

"He was weird so I called the guards on him. When I left they were beating him up." Zhen said.

Their father bolted out of the room so fast he may have left his shadow behind. Izuri and Kyrei turn to their little sister.

"Who's Iroh?" asked Kyrei.

"Mom used to talk about him vaguely. I think he's like our uncle." said Izuri, "From what I remember he was jolly, fat, and sometimes gave presents."

The three considered this description and instantly decided that if gifts were given, then this mysterious uncle was okay with them. In the courtyard, Zuko had waved off the alerted guards from Iroh.

"I'm sorry about Zhen." sighed Zuko. "She's…" Bratty? Annoying? Obnoxious? An unusually intelligent five year old girl with the vocabulary and attitude of a teenager? "..unique." was the word eventually said.

"It's interesting to see how your daughters turn out." said Iroh. He looked around, "This place never changes much, I've been gone for years and I can still find my old hiding spot from Sutashia." He looked at Zuko, "Of course this is no place to really talk. I would really prefer to meet your children over let's say dinner?"

It was like pouring cold water on a fire.

"All of them…? You mean everyone in one room?" said Zuko.

"It's not a problem is it?" asked Iroh.

"No…no problem." said Zuko. Iroh went away, still hiding from Sutashia no doubt.

Why in the name of the gods did he say that?

The only times the entire disjointed clan got together was usually for some sort of tragedy and around the holidays and they always ended in chaos – either arguments or fighting. Not only that, but it was more or less difficult trying to corral everyone into one area. Seyvan was lurking around. Ashes was busy being a mother with a painting career. Pepper was chasing after her hyperactive son. Grim and him were _still_ not on speaking terms after the fight at Lilith's funeral. He was yet to talk to Izuri and Kyrei and him were still fighting, and Sadako hadn't returned home as of yet.

So it took around three hours to locate each family members, send a message, and finally have them in one room. Thirty minutes after the search and location, the first ones to arrive were Ashes and Pepper with Grim (unfortunately).

"I brought cake!" said Pepper, holding up a pink cake. Her son chose this as an opportunity to run in-between his parents and jump up and down on the furniture.

"Could you please control your _flea_?" said Zuko.

"I don't know – can you control your _wolves_?" suggested Grim, gesturing to Kyrei and Izuri fighting in the corner.

"Gods, not again…" Zuko groaned, walking over to separate the two.

"Grim, you promised you would be nice." said Pepper.

"There'll be plenty of time for me to be nice to your father when he's dead." replied Grim.

"Grim!" yelled Pepper.

Second to arrive was Seyvan, who was attempting to sneak inside of the room when Katara caught him.

"Nice to see you, Seyvan." She said.

'_Gods damn it!'_ thought Seyvan. He turned and smiled, "Hi, Mom, how's it going?"

"Oh, fine." she said in a tone that also said "You're not going to break the None-of-Your-Girlfriends-in-My-House-after-what-happened-last-time rule, are you?.

"No…" he said.

Last to arrive was Zhen, who Zuko was dragging behind him.

"Why do I have to come? Can't Kyrei pass me the information?" asked Zhen.

"Zhen, what have told you about using your brother like a messenger boy?"

"That it's perfectly alright."

"_No." _

"I can't help it if he's a _tool_." replied Zhen, sitting on the couch in-between her brothers. Each of them were quietly stewing in their own anger at one another, covered in bruises and scratches from the other.

"I've called us all together for one important reason." sighed Zuko. "My uncle has returned home for a visit and wants to catch up with all of us."

"Why am I here then?" asked Grim.

"Because if you hadn't married my daughter, I would have thrown you out of my house by now." replied Zuko.

"Will you repeat that for me," asked Grim, frowning, "because I thought you said something very stupid."

"Moving on," Zuko said, "we're going to have a family dinner." Grumbles all around. "I know, these never go right but we're going to at least _try_ to act civilized and impress someone that is very important to me."

"Question." said Zhen, raising a hand.

"Yes, Zhen?"

"Why must we care?" asked Zhen. Izuri, Kyrei, Seyvan, and Grim snickered.

"Because if you don't help me do this, none of you will get a thing from me when I eventually die," explained Zuko, "except Grimm, who won't get anything no matter."

"_Dad_–" Pepper grumbled.

"What your father is trying to say," said Katara, "is that this is a chance to be a family…or clan. I'm not sure at what number which becomes which. And are you all forgetting that Sadako is coming home soon?"

"Is it that time already?" Seyvan asked, "It's been…what…two months?"

'_Four years, Seyvan.'_ Ashes signed.

"Do you even remember _her_, addict?" asked Izuri.

"At least I can _see_ her when she comes." replied Seyvan.

"At least I don't have a whore-disease." said Izuri.

"Where the hell did you hear that lie?" yelled Seyvan.

"What lie?" chuckled Grim.

"_Grim_!" Pepper gasped.

"What's a 'whore-disease'?" Zhen asked her mother, who frowned immediately upon hearing such and stalled when answering.

And once again a fight occurred that could only be resolved when Seyvan was throttling Izuri, who quickly punched his elder brother in the abdomen and jumped away from him.

"Are we done fighting?" asked Katara, "Because this is the exact same reason why we never get invited to parties." She yelled, _"Now listen here! This means a lot to your father and you will all stop bickering and acting like idiots just for this evening and this evening only and then tomorrow when this is done we can all go back to trying to kill one another!" _

Silence all around.

"Is Aunt Azula coming?" asked Zhen.

"_No!"_ said Zuko and Katara.

And with that discretion out of the way, everyone agreed to help put together a memorable dinner. Hours later after things being burned, a fire that nearly devoured the entire castle wing, the dinner was almost finished. However, not everyone was inside the kitchen area since Zuko was outside in the courtyard talking to his sons.

"I realize it's difficult to be brothers sometimes but," said Zuko, "can you please stop tearing apart my house?"

"Whatever." Kyrei said, folding his arms.

"Not my fault the munchkin can't take a beating." snorted Izuri. He prepares to walk away when

Zuko grabs his shoulder.

"I'm not done talking to _you_." said Zuko.

"Ha!" laughed Kyrei, sticking out his tongue at Izuri and running off.

"What now?" asked Izuri.

"Your mother told me what you've been doing."

"I kept trying to tell Mom I fell on that girl."

"That excuse doesn't work."

The realization comes to him slowly. "…damn."

"Izuri, curb your enthusiasm. You're already at the age for an arranged marriage. Don't make things anymore difficult with having bastards everywhere."

Izuri folded his arms, "I never hear you arranging anything for Sadako and she's older than me. Everyone her age is either getting married or already married."

Izuri folded his arms. "Sadako…is a little different."

"Just because she's a girl?"

"Besides that."

"What?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"She's my _sister_, isn't she?"

"Sadako…Izuri…" He turned away briefly and sighed. He then looked at his son. The sun was setting. In the red-orange mixture of the sky he saw himself years ago, when Sadako was not even a thought. How things change. He sighed, "Izuri, you and both know Sadako is different. _Very_ different. I fear for anyone who tries to marry her, or kiss her for that, because of how she may react and soon…soon she's coming home. Coming back home…"

Izuri frowned, "…Dad…I didn't mean…"

"_Go_. Go and help your sister."

Izuri sighed and walked past his father.

"A father always dreads the moment when he knows he's going to separated from his daughter." said a voice.

Zuko looked at Iroh and frowned, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Iroh said. "You're worried about Sadako?"

"I'm worried about the things around her." Zuko sighed, "Sadako doesn't belong to this life." He added, "Ozai has been with Sadako for years now. I know his influence on Azula…"

Iroh grimaced, "Indeed…what shall he accomplish with _her_ under his control?"

**III**

Her arrival had been awaited the longest but finally it came. The docks were misty and eyes unreliable but as soon as she stepped off the boat, they knew who it was. The hair as black as night sky, as shiny as an obsidian crystal, was draping and covering her body in thin wisps. The mismatched eyes, glancing around nervously. She stepped off the boat, looking and feeling unsure, wrapped around in a bilious red and gold robe.

She had left the city as a girl and now returned a woman. She approached her parents, who stood on the docks.

There was an ill wind in the air, either one of foreshadowing or to beset the misty and ugly weather as a darkening storm rolled in toward the city.

"Mother. Father." said Sadako, with a small smile, "How glad it is to see you."


End file.
